Mr And Mr Potter
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Harry är mycket /o/lycklig. Dumbledore har kallat honom till Hogwarts och vill att han ska gifta sig med en mycket /o/trevlig person. Han misstänker att detta kommer bli ett mycket /dis/funktionellt och /mar/drömsaktigt förhållande… Med professor Snape!
1. Mr & Mr Potter

Hej. Lite krångel här nu första (som vanligt).

Jag tänkte (för vad jag tror blir första gången) dra igenom lite grejer här i början, och orkar ni inte läsa det nu, så ä det ju inget som hindrar er från att rulla upp igen när ni läst klart.

Det är såhar att den här ficen kmr troligtvis bli en **M** och blir det inte så så sänker jag ratingen när jag är säker. Att det är en M/M litar jag faktiskt på att ni är tillräckligt intelligenta för att räkna ut själva. Om annat så vet ni ju nu... ;D

Sen är det ju så att mina ficar brukar vara mer eller mindra färdigskrivna innan jag lägger ut dem, men i den här har jag bara två hela kapitel klara, och det innebär att det kommer dröja ett tag mellan kapitlen. Och huvudsaken till att jag lägger ut den så tidigt är att jag ska försöka tvinga mig själv att skriva lite snabbare, eftersom det går ganska drygt för tillfället.  
Självklart går det snabbare att skriva om ni skickar rewiver! ;D  
Och på tal om det så sk jag återigen tala om för de som läser de här och har läst min förra DPHM, att 216 rewiver är inte lite! Tack så jätte mkt!

Och innan jag börjar ficen tänkte jag lägga in lite citat från olika ficar som jag hittat. De flesta är roliga, så det kan vara värt att läsa. Jag kmr att använda en del av citaten misstänker jag, bara så ni vet. Och är det ngn som känner igen sitt citat där så känn er enbart smickrade! ;D

"Now…?"  
"No, two weeks from Thursday… Yes now!"

"That's the first good idea you've had in… well, ever."

_The Boy Who Lived…To Be Queer._

Pirates: "I'll make him go on the plank!"  
"We don't have a plank,"

"I'll make one,"

I don't mind falling, as long you fall with me…

"Hey, you got a whole knew wardrobe. You should be on your knees!"  
"In your dreams!"  
"Hey, how'd you know what I dream about?"

"Kill me now." Harry muttered.  
"I'm sure if you ask Professor Snape he'd happily oblige you."

Severus Snape: "Yes, I have a sense of humor." He said dryly. "Don't tell your friends."

The Sorting Hat: "I'm tired of you two doing this. I'm going to--"  
"What? Bore us to death?"  
"Hey, maybe he'll get really mean and sort you into Hufflepuff."  
"I'm shaking!"  
"I would be! Have you seen their house colors?"

"But you could pretend to have a sense of humor."  
"I have one actually. It usually waits for funny things before making itself known."

"Hit you? Yes. Hit _on _you? You wish."

"You want to know what I think?"  
"No."

"What? No wait, I'm sorry, I meant -- WHAT?!"

"Can I call you Sevvie?"  
"Not if you wish to live."

"He's about as charismatic as a dishtowel and as smart as a shoe."

Sådär, nu tror jag vi ska börja...

* * *

"Jag måste _vaddå_?!" utbrast han förfärat.

"Du _måste_ ingenting, Harry, det enda jag ber dig om är..."

"Att gifta mig med Snape!" avbröt han ilsket. _Hjälp_, han som trott att Dumbledore var den klokaste trollkarlen på flera mil! Det här bevisade definitivt motsatsen.

"Harry, jag ber dig för att jag måste, Severus kommer att bli skickad till Azkaban om..."

"Om inte jag gifter mig med honom? Professorn, det låter inte klokt," sa han, och hörde till och med själv att han lät som en tjurig barnunge. Som om han inte hade rätt till det!

"Harry, du vet mycket väl att professor Snape var en spion för vår sida, han riskerade sitt liv för den goda sakens skull. Men ministeriet tror honom inte, så vi måste bevisa att Severus har all vår tillit..."

"Ge honom veritaserum och få honom att erkänna det istället!" Sa han desperat.

"Harry, veritaserum har sina begränsningar, du kan säga en sak samtidigt som du menar en annan, och du säger det som du själv, inners inne, anser är sant," försökte Dumbledore förklara, men för honom verkade det som en meningslös bortförklaring.

"Men man kan inte säga att man är god om man har druckit veritaserum, och man vet att man jobbar för Voldemort!"

"Självklart inte, Harry, men man kan säga att man är god och mena att man smakar gott, man kan säga att man jobbar för den goda sidan och mena att Voldemorts är den. Det finns så många sätt att säga sanningen på, trotts att man ljuger,"

_"Det där verkade ju väldigt vettigt..."_

"Dessutom så har flera dödsätare redan vittnat mot din professor, och hävdat att han är högst opålitlig," förklarade Dumbledore stilla.

"Men det måste väl finnas ett vettigare sätt att övertyga ministeriet om att vi litar på honom, än att jag måste _gifta _mig med honom!" Utbrast han förtvivlat.

"Jag menar, jag är inte ens bög, kan inte någon _tjej_ gifta sig med honom istället?!"

"Harry, du måste förstå att det måste vara någon ytterst viktig person ur kriget, och de enda som fick någon större berömmelse och spelade viktiga roller var du, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Ms Granger och Ms Weasley. Mr Weasley och Ms Granger har ett öppet förhållande med varandra, så har även Ms Weasley och Mr Longbottom, så det är bara du som är återstående," sa Dumbledore och log beklagande mot honom.

"Kan inte Ginny och Neville göra slut eller nått..." suckade han. Dumbledore visste lika väl som han att han inte menade det. Han var väldigt glad att Ginny och Neville tillslut hade blivit ihop, och han visste att paret funderat på giftermål.

"Harry, det är bara för två månader. Giftermål är det yttersta tecknet på tillit och..."

"Kan jag inte bara... bli ihop med honom eller något?" Avbröt han bönande.

"Jag är ledsen Harry, men det skulle vara för lätt att fuska med. Giftermål är mycket mer definitivt," sa Dumbledore och log.

"Professorn, är inte det här olagligt på något vis?" Frågade han och hoppades på en utväg.

"På något vis borde också en oskyldig man slippa fängelse, Harry, se det som ett sätt att rentvå hans namn," föreslog Dumbledore med en glimt i ögat.

"…"

"Harry, du vet att Severus har gjort mycket för oss. Tycker du verkligen att han ska hamna i fängelse efter det?"

"Nej, men jag tycker att det borde finnas en lättare lösning," sa han trött.

"Tror du inte att jag har tänkt över möjligheterna? Visst finns det andra vägar, men den här är den absolut säkraste," hävdade professorn bestämt.

"Jag klarar det inte!" Suckade han och la huvudet på Dumbledores skrivbord.

"Min pojke, du besegrade mörkrets herre, trollkarlen som ingen ens vågat utmana, tror du inte att du klarar det här?"

"Nej! Voldemort är en sak, Snape är en helt, _helt, _annan!"

"Harry…" suckade Dumbledore trött.

"Men varför gifter inte du dig med honom då!?" Frågade han upprört.

"Jag är gammal nog att kunna vara hans pappa - fyra gånger om," sa Dumbledore och log.

"Han är gammal nog att kunna vara min pappa! Och han är min professor! Är inte det olagligt någonstans?" Frågade han och letade återigen efter kryphål.

"Han _var_ din professor, Harry, du har gått ur den här skolan nu, och det finns inte längre något som stoppar er,"

"Ja, utom det faktum att vi hatar varandra då…" muttrade han lågt…

_-En halvtimme senare-_

"Vad ville Dumbledore?" Frågade Hermione glatt när han kom in i uppehållsrummet, där de alla tre hade blivit lovade att få stanna. Han tittade hjälplöst från Ron till Hermione.

"Han ville att jag skulle gifta mig," sa han olyckligt. Ron och Hermione tappade hakan.

"Med _honom_?" Frågade Ron bestört, "Han är gammal nog att vara din farfars farfar!" Han suckade trött åt Ron.

"Inte med honom, din idiot, med _Snape," _

"Jaha, men _då_ blev det ju genast mycket bättre," sa Hermione ironiskt.

"Va? Varför det!?" Utbrast Ron, förhoppningsvis var det en fråga på hans ord, och inte på Hermiones, annars var han ju dum.

"För att Snape kommer hamna i fängelse om jag inte gör det," förklarade han trött och höll sen upp vänsterhanden.

"Kolla här, jag har redan fått en förlovningsring..." sa han och betraktade olyckligt den vackra silverringen.

"DU GICK MED PÅ DET?" Utbrast Ron och Hermione i mun på varandra.

"Han tjata tills jag dog. Men det är i alla fall bara två månader, Dumbledore sa någon om att det var så lång tid som ministeriet tog på sig att utreda om förhållandet är äkta eller inte,"

"Harry, det här är fruktansvärt, _och _olagligt!" Utbrast Hermione, och förtjänade faktiskt blicken hon fick av sin pojkvän.

"Jag vet, men som Dumbledore sa så skulle jag ha suttit i Azkaban på livstid om man skulle gå efter lagarna hela tiden – _man måste ha sina undantag_," citerade han Dumbledore.

"Harry, varför har du inte berättat för oss att du är homosexuell?" Frågade Hermione efter en kort tystnad.

"Just det!" Utbrast Ron. Och _det_ tänkte de på nu? Han skakade trött på huvudet.

"Förmodligen för att jag inte är det," sa han trött.

"Så du ska gifta dig med Snape, trotts att du inte är bög?"

"Precis, så se till att ha nästa lördag fri – ni ska på bröllop!" Suckade han och sjönk dramatiskt ner i soffan bredvid Hermione.

* * *

Trotts den långa förtexten och korta kapitlet hoppas jag att ni tycker om det hittills. Ficen kmr (som vanligt i mina ficar) vara från bådas synvinkel, men det blir inte Snape för än i nästa. Och det kapitlet blir långt, eller längre iaf.

Idéer och rewiever är väldigt välkommna ! Som vanligt... XD


	2. Da Wedding

Kap. 2

Av någon underlig andledning så var det Ms Weasley och Granger som stod för dekorationer av deras bröllop. Potter fjanten ville tydligen ha det så.

De hade bestämt att Harry skulle ha vitt på sig – eftersom det _framhävde hans ögon_. Jösses, Potters ögon var _gröna _hur kunde då _vitt _framhäva dem? Men man måste väl vara tjej för att förstå det… Själv skulle han ha svart på sig eftersom… "_öh ja_…" ungefär så hade de _mycket intelligenta_ Gryffindorarna uttryckt sig. Notera ironin. Men inte honom emot, hellre svart än vitt.

Och till hans stora nöje hade de också bestämt att eftersom Harry var klädd i vitt så borde han ha rollen som brud i bröllopet. Och när Potter frågat varför så hade de svarat att Potter var mycket tjejigare än han själv. Konstigt. Återigen – notera ironin. Trotts nöjet med att Potter skulle vara brud, så var det just det. Potter skulle vara brud – de skulle gifta sig för Merlins skull! Det var nästan så det var bättre att hamna i Azkaban än att gifta sig med Potter. Det var bara det att en livstidsvistelse i Azkaban skulle kosta honom sitt förstånd – som om inte ett äktenskap med Potter skulle göra det – och han var mycket fäst vid sitt förstånd. Dessutom gick det rykten om att eftersom fångarna i Azkaban skulle bli så många så skulle många få en liten kyss. Dementorskyssen då naturligtvis. Och eftersom han var en spion som direkt hade utsatt deras guldgosse för fara så skulle de förmodligen inte ställa honom sist i kön.

Och ett äktenskap med Potter skulle knappas kosta honom hans själ. Han sneglade på en svarthåriga Gryffindoraren bredvid honom som för tillfället tjafsade med Weasley.

Okej, ett äktenskap med Potter skulle _kanske_ inte kosta honom hans själ _lika säkert _som en Dementorskyss skulle göra. Jösses, vad vann han på det här egentligen?

Okej, nummer ett… öh… ett…

Han kunde reta gallfeber på Potter. Det var alltid kul, i alla fall.

Så det han väntade sig att få ut av det här äktenskapet var alltså att han skulle få reta halvt ihjäl Potter. Det lät ju väldigt bra.

"_Så, Severus, vad väntar du dig att få ut av erat äktenskap?" _

"_Åh, jag väntar mig många perfekta tillfällen att reta gallfeber på min _kära _make," _

"_Så trevligt, några andra förväntningar?" _

"_Nej," _

Slutsatts – inga intervjuer.

"Professor Snape, lyssnar du?" Frågade Weasley irriterat. Han höjde kallt på ögonbrynen.

"Nej," svarade han enkelt.

"Var snäll och gör det nu då, _älskling_," sa Potter ironiskt.

"Åh nej, Potter, inga sliskiga smaknamn, det behöver faktiskt inte ingå i ett förhållande," sa han argt och stegade fram till Potter där han stod halvvägs upp för altargången.

"Visst _snorgärsen_, skynda på lite då," sa Potter irriterat. Han stirrade argt på Potter och skickade iväg en förbannelse mot honom. Men den alltid-så-irriterande-Granger stoppade den innan den kom fram.

"Lägg av ni två," sa hon strängt. Som om hon var den vuxna här. Hmpf! Han betedde sig _inte alls _barnsligt åt.

"Ni ska gifta er. Snape, Ni kallar Harry för Harry, och Harry, kalla honom inte det!" Sa Hermione strängt.

"Visst _mamma_," muttrade Harry lågt, både han och Weasley hörde det.

"Om jag får påpeka det för dig, _Harry,_ så var faktiskt Evans inte ens i närheten av så irriterande," sa han. Och det var ingen komplimang till varken Granger eller Evans.

"Förlåt Hermione," mumlade Potter. Ha! Det var det kända Gryffindor _modet_ det.

"Strunt i det, " avbröt Weasley "lyssna bara nu. Snape går upp först eftersom han ska vara man, sen kommer Harry. Efter det kommer prästen att börja babbla och sen ska ni säga: 'Jag tar dig Severus… eh… vad-du-nu-heter-i-mellannamn Snape…"

"Tobias. Jag heter Tobias i mellannamn," avbröt han. Och Potter frustade till av skratt.

"Och vad, om jag får fråga, är så roligt med det?" Frågade han kallt.

"Ingenting," svarade Potter oskyldigt med ett brett leende på läpparna.

"Min far hette Tobias, Potter, jag kan inte se vart du finner det så roande," sa han argt.

"Det är ett så typiskt mugglar-namn bara," sa Potter med ett brett leende. Han himlade med ögonen åt den dumma pojken.

"Tror du inte att det kan ha något med att göra att min far _var_ en mugglare då?" Frågade han argt.

"Jaja, sak samma. Harry du säger: 'Jag tar dig Severus Tobias Snape att älska genom förbannelser och förtrollningar,' och du, Snape, säger samma sak fast med Harry James Potter," Blä, aldrig att han trott att han skulle gifta sig med någon som hette James. Främst för att James inte var ett tjejnamn då, men ändå.

"Och sen…" Weasley fick dem båda att gå fram till altaret, "håll fram händerna Snape," sa Weasley till hans förvåning, inte skulle de väl behöva…!? Han höll fram händerna med handflatorna uppåt.

"Harry, lägg dina händer i hans," Potter stirrade på den rödhåriga flickan som om hon vore från yttre rymden.

"Ginny, är du dum i huvet!?" Frågade han förskräckt. Weasley suckade och tog tag i Potters handleder och tvingade Potters hände till hans. Potter stirrade på deras händer med ögon som fick bowlingklot att se fånigt små ut.

"Men kom igen, han är inte giftig Harry," han kunde nästan se hur Weasley la till _'tror jag i alla fall'_ i sitt huvud. Potter slöt motvilligt sina händer om hans. Urk! Det här var ungefär lika naturligt som en isbjörn i Sahara öknen, eller en Voldemort iförd rosa trosor. Fast ja, det sista hade ju faktiskt hänt. Fråga inte ens hur han visste…

"Sen… ja… sen kysser ni varandra," sa Weasley besvärat.

"VA!?" Utbrast Harry förfärat och var så långt ifrån honom så plötsligt att han nästan misstänkte att han hade transfererat sig. Han suckade trött.

"Kom igen Potter, har du aldrig varit på att bröllop?" Frågade han trött.

"Jo! _Du_, det är som om du _njuter_ av det här!" Skrek Potter anklagande. Han tänkte efter någon sekund.

"Ja, det gör jag, " medgav han sen, "det är mycket underhållande att se dig såhär Potter," sa han med ett flin.

"Åh!" Utbrast Potter och stampade barnsligt med foten i marken.

"Hermione, kan vi inte åka hem nu!?" Frågade Potter argt.

"Visst Harry, jag antar att ni inte vill öva på kyssen ändå," och så försvann de två största plågorna i hans liv iväg.

--

Hermione tryckte omilt ner honom på en stol och blängde irriterat på honom i spegeln.

"Jag kan inte fatta att du inte ens kan knyta en slips ordentligt, Harry," sa hon argt.

"Förlåt då, men jag har använt magi varje gång det behövdes!" Sa han och kunde inte för sitt liv förstå vad _hon _hade rätt att vara upprörd över.

"Men ändå! Det är en _slips_, Harry!" Sa hon och drog åt nämnda tygstycke runt hans hals. Hon suckade sen och verkade förstå hur irriterad hon faktiskt var.

"Ja, du ser bra ut i alla fall," sa hon trött och sjönk ner i stolen bredvid honom, som egentligen måste ha varit utsedd för brudtärnan. Han _hatade _verkligen att bli utpekad som tjej i förhållandet redan innan det faktiskt fanns något!

"Tack," muttrade han. Hon såg inte så dum ut hon heller. Hon hade på sig en kort, ljusblå klänning som gjorde sig bra till hennes bruna, lockiga hår. Höga skor som han omöjligt kunde förstå hur hon kunde gå i, även fast Hermione envetet menade att fyra centimeter inte var mycket.

Fast han kanske snarare borde anstränga sig på att beskriva sig själv istället för Hermione.

Han hade på sig någon konstig slags klädnad som slutade lite nedanför midjan (vit) och byxor (vita). Och någon mysko silvermedaljong i en lång kedja som han hade runt halsen. Varför han hade den hade han ingen aning om. Men Hermione tyckte tydligen att den var nödvändig.

"Var är Ron?" Frågade han sen, det var meningen att Ron skulle vara hans "brudtärna".

"Här," sa Ron och dök upp i spegeln framför honom, "det är dags att gå in nu," sa han och såg medlidande på Harry.

"Jag sitter längst fram med Ginny," sa Hermione och försvann ut.

"Varför jag?" Frågade han olyckligt Ron.

"För att du är så dryg och inte har hittat någon egen att gifta dig med än," svarade Ron obarmhärtigt och drog upp honom på fötter.

"Kom nu, du ska kyssa Snape, och halva ministeriet är här och tittar på," sa Ron och lyckades verkligen få honom att hoppa av glädje. Behöver det ens nämnas att föregående mening enbart bestod av ironi?

Dörrarna slogs upp och alla ändå relativt få huvudena vändes mot honom. Snape lyckades i alla fall se allvarlig ut istället för rent äcklad. De fick väll skylla det på nervositet sen.

Han kom fram och prästen satte igång och mala på. Snape mötte hans blick, han tvingade sig själv att le svagt, men misstänkte att det mest liknade grimas. Snapes ögon skrek ut något som kanske… ja, _kanske _kunde vara… _JAG HATAR DIG POTTER!_ Ja, något sånt var det nog.

Så bröt Snape ögonkontakten och vände blicken mot prästen.

Han tittade ut över publiken. _Han _kunde inte gråta. Men det kunder Ginny, Mrs Weasley och Hermione, och grinade gjorde de rejält. Med det var ju tack och lov lätt att bortförklara.

Många från ministeriet var där och nästan alla lärare från Hogwarts. Han misstänkte att det var de Snape inbjudit. Men på något _underligt_ vis så måste trolldrycksprofessorn _glömt _att bjuda in Binns, för det gamla spöket stod ingenstans att finna.

Han vände blicken mot Dumbledore som stod bakom Snape. Den gamle trollkarlen hade dagen till ära en lång silvergrå klädnad med små mönster i samma ljusblåa färg som ögonen bakom glasögonen, och som fick hans skägg att se ännu vitare ut än vanligt. Rektorn blinkade åt honom. Han kunde inte svara med varken de ord eller de gester han ville, så han log tillbaka.

"Jag tar dig, Harry James Potter, att älska genom förbannelser och förtrollningar," och Snape plötsligt, och han lät ju _så _känslosam. Så var det hans tur.

"Jag tar dig, Severus _Tobias_, " han flinade mot Snape, "Snape, att älska genom förbannelser och förtrollningar," sa han och tvingade fram ett leende. Tack och lov att trollkarls-bröllop inte har några traditionella middagar efteråt.

"Då förklarar jag er härmed man och… _make,"_ sa prästen och lös upp åt sin _lysande _idé, "du kan nu kyssa maken," hm, nått sa honom att det var första gången den här prästen vigde två män.

Visst ja, det var inte hans största bekymmer nu. Okej, okej, inte få panik, inte få panik. PANIK!

Han la sina våldsamt skakande händer i Snapes, och Snape närmade sig.

"_Våga försöka något Potter," _morrade han precis innan deras läppar möttes. Snapes läppar var kalla och sträva och inte alls kyssvänliga. Snape lutade huvudet åt sidan så en mörk hårgardin dolde att deras läppar knappt möttes. Urk, urk, urk, urk, urk!!

Hur länge var det meningen att de skulle hålla på egentligen! Han svalde obekvämt när Snape drog sig undan.

Och snart skulle det följa en minst lika trevlig del. Men först var det ring som gällde.

Prästen förde tillstaven i en elegant båge och snart dök en liten silverring upp i luften. Prästen tog den och gav den till Snape. Och Snape trädde den på hans finger med viss svårighet.

Och nu till ytterligare obehagligheter.

Han la armen om Snapes nacke, och Snape lyfte upp honom. Och i ett ljussken så hade de transfererats bort.

De landade i deras nu gemensamma hall i Snapes hus, där det nu tillfälligt gick att komma in i hallen via transferans.

"Släpp ner mig!" Klagade han och vred sig i Snapes grepp. Snape släppte med en duns ner honom på golvet.

"Oj," sa Snape tonlöst

--

Han _tänkte _faktiskt kliva över Potter tills han insåg att det vore slöseri av möjligheten. Så när han skulle förbi _Harry_ i den trånga hallen så klev en honom i magen.

"Ouff!" Kom det från Potter.

"Snape!" Följde det kvävt sen, men då hade han gått in i köket. Ja han kunde ju naturligtvis ha trampat honom i skrevet. Men _det _hade ju varit rent hjärtlöst.

Fan! _Varför _hade han inte trampat honom i skrevet?!

Potter tog sig mödosamt efter honom och in i köket.

"Å, vad jag älskar dig, Severus," sa Pojken-som-hade-ett-för-stort-ego och höll sig för magen.

För er dumma människor kan det tilläggas att Pojken-som-hade-ett-för-stort-ego var högst ironisk. Eller så talade han, det bland barn mycket kända, baklängesspråket. Vilket innebär att man säger en sak och menar precis tvärt emot. Välj själv.

"Jag förstår det," svarade han och tog upp The Daily Prophet från köksbordet. Hans muntra humör efter att han skadat sin make försvann snabbt efter att han vilat ögonen på den _så _diskreta huvudrubriken, som hade den ödmjuka storleken av halva England.

_Paret Potter gifter sig!_

Han öppnade snabbt tidningen med in irritations-mätare som vid det här laget blinkade i alla regnbågens färger och skrek ut ÖVERHETTNING.

_Harry Potter, Pojken-som-överlevde-och-dödade-Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn…_

Han himlade med ögonen och undrade ifall de inte skulle kunna komma på ett _lite_ längre namn.

… _har gift sig!_

"_Så nu kanske Potter inte längre är _Pojken_-som-överlevde längre!" Skämtar en källa som hälst vill förbli anonym._

_Och lagom till denna pojke blir man så vekar han ha upptäckt att hans intresse är det samma. "Bruden" är nämligen, till många flickors stora sorg, Mr Potters fd. lärare – Severus Tobias Snape. Eller Severus _Potter_ som han nu blir._

_Ingen av paret Potter har dock inte kunnat nås för en intervju än, men säkra källor hävdar…_

Säkra källor och säkra källor! Var det en _säker källa _som sagt att han nu var en Potter så kunde en säker källa säga till den här _säkra källan_ att fick Severus tag på honom så skulle han inte leva länge till.

Han kastade ifrån sig tidningen och lugnade ner sig lite när den träffade Potter i huvudet.

"Kom här Potter," sa han sen. Missförstå honom inte, det var inte av vänlighet han gjorde det här. Men nygifta eller inte så måste man fortfarande veta hur ens partners hur ser ut. Dessutom ville han undvika att springa runt och få peka ut vart allting låg i framtiden.

Det var inget överdrivet stort hus han bodde i, men så dum som Potter var så skulle han väll kunna gå vilse i sin egen sko.

"Du har redan hittat till köket, och hallen är det där lilla rummet som vi kom in i, du vet det med en ytterdörr…?" Frågade han ironiskt, och Potter himlade med ögonen, reste sig från köksstolen och följde efter honom. Han pekade ut vardagsrummet och gick upp för trappan.

"Här är en korridor Potter, du vet en sån med dörrar som går till andra rum?" Frågade han spydigt. Potter svarade inte. Han gick till änden av korridoren och öppnade den ena dörren.

"Bibliotek, ett mycket litet sådant, men här ska alla böcker som inte är i bokhyllan i vardagsrummet vara," sa han och blängde strängt på Potter. Potter gäspade. Han drog igen dörren på näsan på Potter, och vände sig om för att öppna dörren mittemot. Men ändrade sig.

"Potter, det där är mitt arbetsrum, gå in där och jag ska personligen förgifta dig," hotade han. Och Potter såg ju verkligen ut som om han brydde sig, med ett elakt leende som lekte på läpparna. Han suckade.

"Där borta är sovrummet," fortsatte han med en gest mot dörren i andra änden av korridoren medan han gick mot den. Potter, däremot, stannade tvärt.

"Vänta nu… sovrumm_et_ som i det-finns-bara-ett-sovrum-och-det-ska-jag-dela-med-_dig_-sovrummet?" Han suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"Sovrumm_et_ som i där-inne-står-bara-en-säng-som-jag-tvingas-till-att-dela-med-_dig_-sovrummet," Svarade han och slog upp dörren.

I det välbekanta rummet stod det mycket riktigt bara en säng. Vid hans mörka garderob i trä stod Potters resväska som husalfen som Dumbledore lånat honom förmodligen ställt dit. Väggarna var silvergrå och en-och-sexti sängen som stod upptryckt mot väggen var obäddad i vitt, och ett litet nattduksbord stod vid dess sida. Det lackade trägolvet var slitet, så på platser som användes mer än andra var lacken helt borta, som framför garderoben till exempel. En inte allt för stor, mörkgrön matta med underliga mönster täckte den centrala biten av golvet. På samma vägg som sängen stod upptryckt mot fanns det en dörr. En dörr som ledde till badrummet. Och i taket satt en lucka som gick till vinden.

Det var där de skulle tillbringa alla nätter i två månader framåt. Yay vilken lycka.

* * *

Okej, ett lite smårörigt kapitel. Men ett kapitel iaf. Och det tog sin lilla tid det.

Men jag hinner inte skriva mer nu, ska och duscha... XD

Men jag kan säga att i nästa kapitel blir det en bröllopsresa! XD


	3. Pottrarna

**Kap. 3**

Ja, och det var ju inte alla nätterna de tillbringade tillsammans som de sov. Ehum… inte av _den _andledningen då.

Nej, om vi ska ta det hela från början så var det såhär att Harry "_paxade" _platsen närmast väggen. Vilket Severus inte alls gick med på.

Men när Severus tog en dusch så smet Harry och la sig tillrätta vid platsen närmast väggen.

När Severus kom så dröjde det dryga två sekunder och en _Wingardium Leviosa _tills Harry låg på mattan med en förvånad uppsyn.

Efter att ha bråkat som två femåringar om vem som skulle sova vart så låg Severus tillslut ändå närmast väggen efter att ha bundit fast sig själv där.

Under natten så hade Severus väckt Harry ett flertal gånger för att Harry snarkat, sparkat honom, pratat i sömnen, rört sig, andats… ja… man vi kan väl säga att ingen av makarna Potter sov så överdrivet mycket den natten.

Jo, och eftersom de flesta nätterna såg relativtlika ut så tänkte jag vi snabbspolar förbi dem, och istället går rakt på bröllopsresan.

Molly Weasley hade straks innan deras bröllop nämligen hittat ett _perfekt _resemål för paret. Och eftersom Harry knappast fått den make han drömt om… Ehum… ja egentligen hade han snarare drömt om att få en _maka_, men min poäng är att; eftersom Harry inte fick den partner han ville så kunde han åtminstone få en bra bröllopsresa istället.

Så hon sa till paret att packa shorts och badkläder, och trotts protester om att de mycket hällre stannade hemma (där ingen kunde se om de tog död på varandra) så stod snart två färdigpackade resväskor i vägen för vem som än försökte ta sig upp eller ner för parets trappa.

Mrs Weasley var dock lyckligt ovetande om detta allt för fällande problem, och anordnade en trasig råttfälla som skulle bli flyttnyckel till deras destination.

Och efter att Mr Potter den riktige halvt skrattat ihjäl sig åt att se Mr Potter den ofrivillige iförd shorts, så kunde de ta flyttnyckeln till sin bröllopsresa.

Och ungefär samtidigt som trolldrycksläraren insåg att den trasiga råttfällan inte alls var trasig – då den slog igen över hans fingrar – så insåg både Harry och Severus ytterligare en sak.

Molly Weasley var mycket bättre på mat än på geografi.

Texten som prydde skylten de då hade framför sig löd nämligen:

_Välkommen till Sibirien!_

_Moskva 86725430462500 km_

Det var så att Molly sett en annons om resor till Sibirien, och eftersom hon tyckte att Sibirien lät som en mycket exotisk plats, så beslöt hon sig för att överraska våra huvudpersoner.

Skylten, som var av mycket gammalt trä, välte och blåste ett moln av snö på Severus shorts beklädda ben. Straks efter det så bestämde sig skorpan på den nyfallna snön för att den inte tänkte hålla för två par sandaler med tillhörande människor, så den brast.

Och helt plötsligt så stod makarna med snö till sina ack så lättklädda magar.

Det enda som möjligen kunde ses som positivt med deras ankomst var att solen sken, och himlen var totalt molnfri. Men å andra sidan så vet man ju av egen erfarenhet att på vintern (visserligen var det juni, men befinner man sig på Sibirien så tror jag inte att det spelar så stor roll) så fungerar molnen som ett täcke, och solen blir istället kall.

Snart skrek Snape dessutom högt, för han hade fått snö på ett ställe där ingen man vill ha snö.

Resultatet av det blev att granen som stod bakom dem bestämde sig för att straffa dem för att de stört tystnaden på den Sibiriska tundran, och släppte ner ungefär tjugofyra kilo snö på deras axlar.

Resultatet av det i sin tur var Severus Snape bestämde sig för att de borde åka hem.

Och när de väl var hemma igen så tänkte Harry Potter att Severus Snapes hår glittrade som av tusen iskristaller.

Vilket förmodligen berodde på att det faktiskt var tusen iskristaller i hans hår också.

Det var nämligen så att när Severus lagt fram sitt förslag om att åka hem för Harry, så hade Harry kallat honom otacksam, och kastat _argumenti _på honom. Och för er som glömt så skickar _argumenti _ut en tjock vattenstråle, ungefär som en brandslang.

Och i Sibiriens tjugotre minusgrader dröjde det inte lång tid innan det vattnet frös till is.

Men om vi nu skulle ta och gå tillbaka dit vi faktiskt befann oss innan jag bestämde mig för att ni behövde lite bakgrundsinformation.

Det var alltså lite mer än en vecka sedan det "lyckliga" paret gifte sig. (Hm, lyckliga lär de inte bli för än de kommer ifrån varandra…) Ja… vi kan väl säga att de hade utvecklat sin relation på ett sådant sätt att Severus nu hade tillräckligt med information för att skriva en bom med titeln _1001 Saker som är allvarligt fel med Pojken-Som-Irriterar-Mig._ Och Harry i sin tur hade snart kommit över tillräckligt med erfarenhet för att kunna skriva en uppföljare; _1001 sätt att reta författaren till '1001 saker som är allvarligt fel med Pojken-Som-Irriterar-Mig' och hur man gör det på bästa sätt. _

Tyvärr tror jag inte att man kan bygga en trovärdig relation på dessa grunder. Men det kunde de ju faktiskt bekymra sig om senare. Vad som var ett mer växande (bokstavligt talat) och akut problem var diskbänken. Inte diskbänken i sig då utan snarare det som befann sig på diskbänken. Faktiskt så var nog diskbänken deras minsta problem eftersom man inte längre kunde se den. Men det var förvånansvärt hur mycket man faktiskt kunde sakna en diskbänk. Om jag nu skulle ta och gå vidare till själva problemet så ska jag ta och skriva det under en enda kort rubrik: _Disk._

Just _Disk_ var nämligen nu mera ett nästan anfallande problem. _Bokstavligt talat_. Det var så att berget av bestick, kastruller, skålar, knivar, glas och tallrikar nu blivit tillräckligt högt för att det skulle svaja lite vackert på toppen. Något som självklart inte var… hrm… direkt trevligt då, för att inte tala om bristen på saken att äta ur, i, med och på.

Och någonstans här tror jag det blir bra att kasta in er i storryn igen…

--

Han studsade ner för trappan och in i köket för att ta sig ett glas apelsinjuice. Hälsad av köket blev han när hans studsande fick en gaffel att ramla ner i huvudet på honom. Det skulle nog ha sett ganska kul ut om gaffeln fallit med spetsarna neråt och fastat i hans huvud. Men tack och lov så gjorde den inte det.

Fast med tanke på det höga fallet så skulle den nog ha fått tillräckligt med kraft för att göra det.

Snape var så _barnslig._ Det var inget han trott att han någonsin skulle anklaga sin gamla lärare för.

Men i alla fall.

Han öppnade skåpet där han nu visste att glasen fanns, och stack in handen av gammal vana.

Okej, stryk föregående mening.

Det fanns nämligen inga glas i skåpet där han visste att glasen _borde _stå. _Om _det inte nu varit så att skåpet var tomt och diskbänken var full.

Han suckade.

Det _var_ faktiskt Slytherinarens tur att diska. Han hade diskat de två första dagarna, och han tänkte _verkligen _inte diska hela tiden. Om Snape kunde komma med några _vettiga _argument så kanske, _kanske, _han skulle överväga saken. Men som Snapes argument var nu så var andledningarna att han skulle diska, 1: att han bodde i sin irriterade-kråka-till-professors hus, 2: att han själv var äldre, 3: att han var en Gryffindorare.

1: Snape borde vara tacksam, han bodde bara här för att inte Snape skulle dö.

2: Och? Då borde det ju vara Snape som tog ansvaret.

3: VAD HADE DET MED SAKEN ATT GÖRA?!

Han suckade igen. Att bo med Snape fick honom helt klart ur form. Visst, han kanske inte direkt var en ständig solstråle vanligtvis, men att gå runt och vara sur funkade inte det heller.

Men det var ju Snape han bodde med. Och ingen kunde komma och säga att han inte försökte! För det gjorde han faktiskt.

Senast imorse hade han faktiskt vaknat, och bestämt sig för att han skulle försöka vara åtminstone lite trevlig mot sin gamla professor.

Men så hade Snape vaknat, och sparkat honom ur sängen. Och sen dess hade han inte riktigt varit på humör för att vara trevlig.

Han drog trött handen genom håret.

Han kunde förståss dricka direkt ur paketet, bara för att reta Snape igen. Men han hade inte lust att spendera en till dag som groda.

Dessutom smakde det alltid lite kartong om drack på det viset.

Han slängde en blick på högen med disk. Han kunde förstådd bara ta ett glas, diska det lite snabbt med en trollformel, och dricka. Men nej.

Båda två hade bestämt sig för att göra av med så mycket disk som möjligt sen de börjat bråka om vem som skulle få ta hand om disken. Och eftersom båda var övertygade om att det skulle sluta med att den andra fick ta alltihop så var det ju som sagt inget litet berg de fått fram.

Hm. Alla karaffer, skålar, tallrikar, skedar, burkar, och till och med vaser (alla två), var redan använda. Så han kunde inte dricka ur, eller från, någon av dem.

Han skulle behöva en flaska, eller… Flaska…

Hehe…

--

_Han höll Potter i ett hårt grepp i kragen. _

_Den spinkiga kroppen var lätt, så han höll den högt över marken. Gryffindoraren kämpade emot, men han gick ner för trappan och in i hallen utan problem, och med ett leende på läpparna. _

_Han öppnade ytterdörren och höll Potter lite åt sidan så han kunde se ut. Solen sken, och luften var ljummen. _

_Missnöjd rynkade han på ögonbrynen. _

_Omedelbart föll det ner ett tjockt lager snö på marken. Set var ju kallt, men den var ju mjuk också. _

_Det blänkte till, och så var all snö is. Men solen sken ju fortfarande. _

_På begäran så blev himlen svart och det började regna, så det översta på isen blev svart, och en isande vind började blåsa. _

_Han log. _

_Och tittade på Potter._

_Men nu hade han ju på sig dunjacka…? _

_I samma sekund som han drog in luft för att sucka så försvann jacka från Potters kropp. _

_Och tjocktröjan han hade under, och det tjocka byxorna, och huvtröjan, och jeansen, och t-shirten, och strumporna. _

_Hans leende blev allt bredare efter varje klädesplagg som försvann från Potters kropp. _

_Och som om världen bestämt sig för att det var hans lyckodag så placerade den ut en fullt levande Lord Voldemort som ondskefullt fästa sina röda ögon på Potter. _

_Med ett leende tog han sats och släppte sen Potter när armen var som högst. Potter flög upp i en ograciös båge, och landade sen på marken med ett…_

BOOM!

Han ryckte till och slog upp ögonen. Bara för att bestämma sig för att han hälst villa var kvar i drömmen, och sluta ögonlocken igen.

Han var vagt medveten om den udda ställning han satt i, med pannan lutad mot skrivbordet och armarna dinglandes ner mot golvet.

Varför var drömmer aldrig verklighet?

Han rätade på sig, men stönade ljudligt när ryggraden protesterade mot den smärtsamma ändringen.

Han gäspade och gned sig i ansiktet med handflatorna. Dumma Potter som smällde i dörrar.

Han fick ju förresten inte ens vara inne här. Vad hade han nu tagit?

Han for med blicken över rummet, och ryckte till när han såg vad som fattades. Platsen där brygden på orangegula fingerborgsblommor och fiskfjäll var tom. Han hade inte använt det starka giftet på så länge att det hade bildats en ring av damm runt foten på den flaska där den stått.

Dumma Potter. Skulle han ta livet av sig så kunde han väl i alla fall göra det på ett sånt sätt så att det inte såg ut som om han mördat honom.

Åh, förresten. Om Potter tänkte ta självmord så hoppades han att Gryffindoraren visste att det räckte med bara några droppar. För den där drycken var dyr.

Nämnda döding, som tyvärr inte var död (_än__)_,kom plötsligt in genom dörren, med flaska i hand.

"Vaknade du nu, sömntuta?" Frågade han, inte alls kärleksfullt.

"Din inte alls särskilt diskreta dörrstängning är inte allt för lätt att sova igenom," pikade han. Men var säker på att Potter inte förstod sig på något så simpelt.

Potter höjde bara retsamt på ögonbrynen och höjde flaskan med den orangegula vätskan mot munnen.

Han blinkade till. Potter tänkte väll inte allvarligt ta självmord!? Han svalde.

"Potter…?" Frågade han osäkert. Ett retsamt leende skymtade i Gryffindorarens mungipa när kanten av flaskan mötte hans underläpp.

"Potter, du tänker väl inte allvarligt…" han sög förskräckt in ett andetag när Pojken-som-tydligen-var-självmordsbenägen plötsligt höjde flaskan och lät innehållet rinna ner i sin hals.

Han ställde sig tvärt upp.

Med stora ögon såg han hur Potters adamsäpple åkte upp och ner allteftersom vätskan i flaskan minskade.

När den var tom så sänkte Potter handen och tittade småleende på honom.

"Ta det lugnt Snape det är bara…"

Potter fick plötsligt inte fram orden, när giftet tog verkan och snörpte ihop strupen på honom.

Stora, vettskrämda ögon stirrade på honom. Innan Potters kropp plötsligt föll till marken, och ögonen stängdes.

* * *

Hehe... :D Tillslut så komm det alltså ett nytt kapitel. Hoppas att det duger.

Men jag satt och funderade lite förut, jag tycker ändå att det va lite kul att jag berättade lite om vad som skulle hände i nästa kapitel. Så jag tror att jag ska forsätta med det. Så länge jag har koll på vad jag ska skriva dvs.  
Eller va tkr ni?

Jaja, ä sjuk så är hemma för tillfället. Längtar faktiskt till skolan :S  
Mysko, men så ä de.

Jaja, tänkt mig att skriva lite till nu...

I nästa kapitel blir det lite rädda-Harry och lite shopping troligtvis. (Kom igen!? Ni trodde väll inte att Harry skulle dö redan efter tredje kapitlet? XD )


	4. Nedräkning

**Kap. 4**

Okej, okej… okejokej… okej… _okej…_ okej.

_VART HADE HANS ORDFÖRRÅD TAGIT VÄGEN?!_

Okej, andas. OCH SLUTA SÄGA DET DÄR ORDET!

Tjugo.

Tjugo sekunder kvar tills han inte visste vad han skulle ta sig till.

Tjugo sekunder kvar tills ministeriet skulle veta _precis _vad de skulle ta sig till med honom.

Tjugo sekunder kvar tills Potter skulle DÖ!

Om han inte gjorde något åt det vill säga.

Och det enda hans överaktiva hjärna hade kommit fram till att han kunde göra var något han absolut inte ville göra.

Om man skulle ta in situationen i det hela, och inte bara hans tankar, så höll han för tillfället på att nöta hål i golvet mycket snabbt, och dessutom dra läpparna av sig.

Han höll dem hårt mellan tumme och pekfinger. Som om att göra det skulle hindra honom från det han inte ville göra.

Femton.

Han ökade takten.

Men han skulle ju vara tvungen att göra något.

Som om hans ben hade bestämt sig för att plåga honom så vek de sig under honom, precis bredvid Potter, där han låg och inte alls rörde sig eller visade något annat tecken på att leva.

Speciellt inte _andas!_

Okej (dumma ord!), såhär var det. Drycken som Potter av någon underlig självmordsbenägen andledning druckit hade en ganska unik och obotlig effekt. Det fungerar såhär att när offret dricker brygden så börjar luftrören ner till lungorna omedelbart dra ihop sig. Som med astma typ. Fast du hinner inte riktigt uppleva den där sugrörskänslan för än du är fullt upptagen med att dö. För den stannar nämligen inte vid sugrörskänslan, utan den fortsätter, ända tills det är så trångt att inte luften kan ta sig igenom.

Att det finns gifter som fungerar på det sättet är i och för sig inte så unikt. Vad som gör just den här drycken annorlunda är att den verkar i exakt en minut och tio sekunder. Alltså tillräckligt länge för att man ska kvävas. Om man inte är en delfin vill säga.

Men nu är inte Harry Potter en delfin.

Harry Potter höll för tillfället på att bli en högst o-levande människa.

Tio.

Men egentligen. Det enda han behövde göra var ju bara att kyssa Pojken-somöverlevde-bara-för-att-ta-livet-av-sig-själv-mindre-än-en-månad-senare i drygt trettio sekunder.

_Enda? BARA!?_

Frågan var om inte en Dementorskyss vore att föredra framför att kyssa Potter. _Två gånger. _

Urs, han mådde illa.

Fem.

Jaja! Han skulle!

Fyra.

Kanske…

Tre…! _Hrm hrm! _

JAJA!

_Två! _

Någon gång…

_ETT!!_

Möjligen…

_NOLL!! __HRM HRM HRM!! _

JAJA! Han var ju på väg!

… minus ett…

Okej, andas…

… minus tv… oooo! Det var på tiden!  
Efter långt om länge så hade han tillslut lutat sig framåt, och lagt sina läppar mot Potters. Med en äcklad grimas som förvred ansiktet.

Han höll för Potters näsa och öppnade Potters mun med fingret på hans haka.

_Eww!_

Och han blåste in.

VAD?! Hade han inte redan berättat att det var mun mot mun metoden som skulle hjälpa? Seriöst! Det var inte törnrosa-metoden som funkade på allt!

Han rätade hastigt på sig när han andades in, och böjde sig sen fram och blåst in i Potter.

_Apelsinjuice?! _

_Varför _smakade Potter _apelsinjuice?! _

Plötsligt frös han, i en insikt.

Säg inte att…!?

Ett nyligen uppkommet problem blev att han frusit med läpparna fortfarande tryckta mot Potters, så när nämnda Gryffindorare plötsligt rullade åt sidan och började hosta så pressades han läppar mot Potters kind istället.

Han fick lust att hosta själv. Eller spy kanske vore att föredra…? Det skulle i alla fall smaka bättre än Potter då…

Han drog sig tvärt undan och torkade av läpparna med baksidan av handryggen.

Potter rullade över så han satt upp, och stirrade förfärat på honom med vidöppna ögon.

"_Vad _gjorde du?" Frågade Gryffindoraren hest.

"Vad gjorde _du? "_ gav han igen, "Vad får Harry Potter att plötsligt bestämma sig för att dricka ett av trollkarlsvärldens starkaste gift, och sen dessutom få för sig att han är värld att överleva?"

"Det var inget gift! Det var apelsinjuice!" Utbrast Potter.

Hans hjärna måste på något underligt vis tagit mot gift från Potter visa deras… kontakt. För just hans hjärna hade nu stora problem med att ta hand om, och omvandla den informationen den precis fått ta del av.

När hans hjärnkontor tillslut behandlat klart alla data stirrade han ursinnigt på Pojken-som-absolut-inte-borde-ha-överlevt-en-trejde-gång!

"Du hällde ut mig brygd!? " Morrade han ilsket, "För att dricka _apelsinjuice?_" Han var tvungen att sätta sig på sina händer för att inte omedelbart strypa Gryffindoraren.

Han tog ett djupt andetag, slöt ögonen och bet ihop käken. När han släppte ut andetaget och öppnade ögonen, fäste han dem omedelbart på Potter.

"För att återgå till den ursprungliga frågan så var det lite gift kvar i din _apelsinjuice, _och det var tillräckligt för att dra ihop din luftstrupe. Tyvärr räddade jag dig, och ångrar nu djupt att jag gjorde det,"

--

Tre dagar senare hade Severus Snape tagit sig friheten att invadera _hans _garderob, och _dessutom _kritisera den.

"Potter, är det här seriöst allt du äger?" Frågade den snokande trolldrycksläraren skeptiskt.

"Ja, _och?" _Svarade han irriterat, och ryckte sin svarta huvtröja ur händerna på Snape.

"Potter… du har två T-shirtar. En huvtröja, två par jeans, tre urväxta Hogwartsklädnader, och en galaklädnad från… vad kan det vara… din andra årskurs?" Räknade Snape upp, samtidigt som han petade till gympaskorna som han ställt in i garderoben för att sulorna lossnade vad han än gjorde.

"Den är inte från tvåan! Den är från turneringen i magisk trekamp!"

"Och i vilken årskurs gick du i då? Tredje?"

"_Fjärde_, " rättade han, " och?"

"_Och?! _Potter, jag kan räkna upp alla dina klädesplagg på min ena hand. Alla trollkarlsklädnader är så små att du inte kommer komma i dem, och alla mugglar-kläder är minst tio storlekar för stora," sa Snape och kastade ifrån sig hans mörkgröna T-shirt. Han missade att fånga den med tre centimeter.

"Varför bryr du dig?" Frågade han med en irritation som till hälften berodde på att han hade missat tröjan.

"För att du ska föreställa min make! Du kan inte gå runt och ha samma kläder hela tiden,"

"För du har ju så stor variation på vad du har på dig! Vad är det… svart, nattsvart, väldigt mörk mörkblå, gråsvart, brunsvart, bl-"

"Jaja! " avbröt Snape, "Men jag byter åtminstone kläder!"

"Med en variation hos en snigel som byter skal!"

Efter tjugo minuters meningslöst argumenterande, eller fyraårsliknande tjafseri, så hade paret transfererat sig till Gringotts trollkarlsbank.

Severus Snape hade nämligen bestämt sig för att hans make behövde en uppdatering i sin garderob.

"Ursäkta, jag skulle vilja ta ut och växla lite pengar," sa han till en långörad svartalf, som omedelbart slutade upp med sitt långfingrande tryckande på en underlig maskin.

Svartalfen tittade på honom med kalla, mörka ögon. Inte helt olika Snapes.

När han yttrade denna tanke högt fnös båda två, uppenbart frustrerade. Han insåg att han varit elak och bad om ursäkt till den stackars svartalfen. Som nickade till svar, och var tillräckligt artig för att acceptera ursäkten.

De fick en ovanligt kort guide med ett namn som Severus skrattade åt. Då förklarade svartalfen fullt allvarligt med ögon glittrandes som svarta stenar att det nu låg en förbannelse över Slytherinaren. Snape skrattade då ännu mer.

Fem minuter senare snubblade han, slog huvudet i ett hörn och skrapade upp knäskålen så det började blöda.

Snape tyckte sen inte längre att svartalfens namn var ett dugg roligt, men snubbla fortsatte han göra ända tills de kommit fram till den lilla vagnen som inte blivit mordeniserad sen hans senaste besök. Men det kanske hade något med förtrollningen han lagt över sin gamla trolldryckslärares fötter att göra.

Under resan ner till sitt bankvalv var han tvungen att erkänna att bankomater var så mycket smidigare. Fast det var nästan värt resan, för trotts professorns oberörda yttre var undertonen grön i den bleka hyn.

"Valv 687… varför har du här nere…?" Frågade den uppenbarligen åksjuke Slytherinaren, och var tvungen att svälja för att inte få upp något. Han vände sig mott Snape med rynkade ögonbryn.

"Vad menar du? Varför är det konstigt att jag har 'här nere'" Frågade han förvånat, medan han såg i bakgrunden hur svartalfen med det roliga namnet tog upp en nyckel.

"För att ju längre ner man kommer ju mer brukar värdet på innehållet i bankfacket öka, eftersom man vill hålla det säkrare. Allra längst ner ligger naturligtvis otroliga skatter, men är placerade så långt ner eftersom ingen be- be- be-…" Svartalfen hade öppnat hans valv bakom dem.

Han rynkade på näsan av den otroliga överdrift av guld, silver, brons och ädelstenar som fanns där inne. Sirius hade tydligen inte bara haft guld i sitt valv, utan även en massa underliga föremål som förmodligen var ovärderliga, med tanke på hans gudfars efternamn.

I det överdrivna överflödet som uppfyllde hans valv gjorde den lilla summa han fått ärva av… av Remus ingen stor skillnad.

Han gick in i valvet, och tog upp något som måste vara en vas. Eller han trodde att han skulle ta upp den, men föremålet var så tungt att det bara ryckte lite i den.

"_Potter!" _Fick Snape fram i en hes viskning.

"Ja," Frågade han frånvarande och plockade upp några Gallioner från golvet och stoppade dem i fickan – han skulle ändå växla dem snart.

"Hur många pund går det på en gallion?" Frågade han svartalfen i den totala avsaknaden av svar från Snape. Svartalfen fnös.

"Det du har stoppat på dig räcker mer än väl," svarade alfen kallt.

"Potter…" andades Snape igen.

"Ja?" Frågade han irriterat, och vände sig om mot sin gamla professor, som stod med ögon som lätt kunde matcha storleken på de runde gallionerna som glimmade på bankfackets golv.

"Jag har… aldrig sett så mycket guld sen… sen jag var med Lucius… Hur har du… fått allt det här Potter?" Fick Snape, som uppenbarligen fått andningsproblem, fram.

"Det är en rolig grej som kallas arv, Pucko…" fnös han åt Snape, "Och du kan stänga nu," la han till åt svartalfen.

Med en fortfarande stammande Snape lämnade han Gringotts tjugo minuter senare, efter att ha flytt undan en flock reportrar, en flock med tjejer, och en flock med duvor som hade hittat en brödbit på marken. Och dessutom växlat pengar, då.

Nu, hur som hälst, var de på en lite avsides gata i mugglar London, med pyttesmå affärer, kullerstensgator och en massa uteserveringar.

"Hade du tänkt dig att vi faktiskt skulle gå in någonstans, eller?" Frågade Snape irriterat. Han suckade trött och himlade irriterat med ögonen åt sin tjatiga "_make"_.

--

Efter typ två år så hade Potter faktiskt tillslut _gått in _i en butik istället för att bara gå förbi dem. Problemet var bara att Potter gått in i en affär där han själv skulle ha absolut _ingenting. _Så han fick sitta på en pall och vänta på att Pojken-som-skulle-kosta-honom-hans-liv-en-inte-så-vacker-dag skulle prova kläder. Potter var _så_ lätt tjejen i deras "_äktenskap"._

En mycket rik kvinna dessutom, något han hade lite svårt att acceptera. Att Potter var rik alltså, inte att han var en kvinna.

Nu när han tänkte tillbaka på det så visste han faktiskt inte ens om Malfoys valv hade varit lika välfyllt. Visserligen var det bara med en del av deras guld, med Lucius familj var en av de rikaste i England, så det var inte så konstigt.

Men Potter. Det måste ha legat över _två miljoner gallioner _där inne. Plus siklar och knutingar, _och_ värdesaker.

Han hade lite svårt att greppa situationen.

Han knackade takten till en okänd melodi på armstöden till stolen han satt i, och fick en irriterad blick av butiksinnehavaren som han fullkomligt struntade i.

_En_ sak ska man ha klart för sig, och det var att Severus Snape _inte _gillade att vara förvirrad. Och därför tänkte han göra något åt att han var förvirrad.

Han ställde sig tvärt upp och gick tvärs över butiken, vilket tyvärr inte blev så dramatiskt som han tänkt sig, eftersom en klädställning stod i hans väg.

Han gick fram till det kvadratmeterstora provrum som Potter ockuperat, och lyfte på det tunga sammets skynket.

_Vid._

_Merlins._

_KALSONGER!_

Hade Potter tänkt sig att _slå _ihjäl Mörkrets Herre eller?! Merlin, man kunde ju använda killens mage till en schackplan!

Han kände själv hur hans ögon var stora som tefat (de utomjordiska alltså…), men var för tillfället inte kapabel att göra något åt det. Den lilla del av hans hjärna som inte stod still i chock satte så länge igång med att fundera ut hur i _helvete _potter kunnat få de där mysko musklerna.

_Quidditch_, kom det fullständigt ologiska svaret. _Man fick väl inte magrutor av att spela quidditch heller!? _Men någon vettigare förklaring kom inte, och Potter drog ett linne över magen.

Medan hans ögonbryn återvände från nacken och hans ögon krympte tillbaka till normal storlek vände sig Potter om.

"Jag tror jag ska köpa den här…"

* * *

Ok, inte jordens bästa kapitel, men ett kapitel iaf...

Men i nästa kapitel så tror jag det kan bli lite hängning, och även lite ytterligare plundering av garderober... Fast på ett annat sätt XD


	5. Mr Katt

Harry Potter hade köpt sig en katt.

Harry Potter visste nämligen att Severus Snape/Potter avskydde katter.

Harry Potter råkade faktiskt veta att Severus Snape avskydde det mesta som levde, inklusive honom själv.

Vad Harry Potter inte visste var att Saverus Snape faktiskt hade en anledning att avsky katter.

Severus Snape var nämligen allergisk mot dem.

Inom tio minuter från hemkomst så hade Harry Potter fått lämna ifrån sig Mr Katt till Mr Ronald Weasley och Hermione Granger.

Detta var förmodligen det sämsta köp Harry Potter gjort, ekonomiskt sett, någonsin. Dock tyckte Mr Potter att det var väl värt priset, då hans makes ansikte svällt upp till den nätta storleken av två dunkare, och dessutom antagit den angenäma färgen hos en övermogen tomat, och detta utan att nämna nämnda makes andningssvårigheter.

Just dessa andningssvårigheter kan dock ha räddat Mr Harry Potters liv, då de tämligen effektivt hindrade Severus Snape från att kasta någon besvärjelse eller förbannelse överhuvudtaget mot den unga ligisten…

* * *

Extremt kort kapitel, och jag vet att det inte handlade om dte jag utlovade i föregående kapitel (om ni kommer ihåg det... hehe...), men nu har jag iaf börjat skriva lite igen. Jag lovar inte för mycket, men jag har fått upp intresset igen... :)

Tack vare era reviewer. Jag satt nämnligen och läste dem häromdagen. (Dröjde ett tag eftersom jag läste ifrån alla historier, där jag har fått mer än 400 reviewer sammanlagt! :D ) och jag grina och skratta om vartannat. Och jag vill verkligen att ni ska fortsätta tycka om det jag skriver och mig och allt möjligt, så jag ska verkligen försöka bli bättre på att lägga ut.

Men jag vill väldigt gärna ha en review på det här kapitlet (även fast det är kort) så jag vet om det fortfarande finns intresse för den, eller om jag ska ta bort den från sidan...

Hoppas någon läser! :)


	6. Middag Med Ministeriet

**_Onödig text, hoppa över om du inte vill läsa! _**

_Hej du ensamma stackars läsare som sitter där ute.  
Till och börja med så vill jag säga att jag är jätteledsen för att det har dröjt så **fruktansvärt** lång tid sen jag la ut sist. (Innan jul)  
Det är förfärligt, och jag förstår om alla slutar läsa.  
Men, för de som vill, här är ett nytt kapitel. Jag har även nästa kapitel klart, så det kommer ut när jag antingen skrivit klart det åttonde, eller senast nästa tisdag. Det för att förhindra ett nytt kaotiskt jättehopp i HPSS skrivandet.  
Ja, jag kan inte ens skylla på skrivkramp. För som du/ni kanske vet så har jag ökat på antalet ficar på senaste tiden. (faktiskt delvis för att kompensera lite för att jag inte lagt ut på den här.  
För ni ska veta att jag tänkt på den, på er som läser. Varje gång jag öppnar datorn, word, eller ens tänker på att skriva. Det har bara aldrig blivt av. One-shots är så behagliga att skriva. Inte lika stor press.  
Sen hade jag (bokstavligt talat) blivit beroende av era reviewer. Och även fast jag älskar dem så tycker jag inte det är rätt anledning att skriva för. One-shotsen har varit mitt lilla botemedel. Man _får _helt enkelt inte så många reviewer på dem, vad man än gör.  
Men återigen så har jag nu börjat skriva. Och återigen har ni min kompis att tacka (eller möjligen förakta om ni inte tycker om den) för detta. Allvarligt så tror jag knappt jag skrvit klart ngt om inte hon tjatat på mig så.  
(Läser du hörru, så vet du att det är dig jag menar, Kompisen!)  
Nåja, för att avrunda min monolog så får ni ursäkta mina stavfel - jag har ingen beta-reader, och jag planerar inte på att skaffa en - jag har inte läst igenom texten så noga. Jag hoppas ni överlever. _

_Det här kapitlet är inte riktigt så humorisktiskt som jag tänkt mig, men jag hoppas att det duger ändå, och lovar (iaf enligt mig) att nästa är roligare.  
Nu ska du få börja. _

* * *

Kap. 6

Han hade till sin stora irritation fortfarande inte fått reda på hur Potter kunde äga så äckligt mycket guld. Vad som dock var ännu mer irriterande var det faktum att resultatet av Potters shoppingrunda var två linnen, en skjorta, och två par jeans. Just linnena hade Potter blivit väldigt förtjust i och använde därför dessa ofta. Och som han mycket väl visste sedan incidenten i provhytten var Potter muskulös. Inte på det sättet som hans chockade hjärna tagit in i affären, utan på ett mer jag-går-hellre-ut-och-springer-än-läser-en-bok-vis. Muskulös på ett vis som fick den fullkomligt idiotiska Gryffindoraren att se… _snygg_ ut.

Urk.

För att fullända förklaringen om linnena, i alla fall, så var linnena – det vita framförallt – väldigt dåliga på att dölja någonting överhuvudtaget av Potters överkropp. Vilken ledde till att hans koncentration var väldigt bristande då Gryffindoraren var i närheten. Eller egentligen så var hans koncentration väldigt specifik så fort Potter var i närheten, bara på lite fel sak…

Det hela gjorde honom väldigt irriterad.

Och Severus Snape _hatade _att vara irriterad. I normala fall skulle han göra något åt det som irriterade honom.

Det skulle han göra nu också.

--

Har ni någon gång känt en underlig känsla i munnen, eller kanske i käken snarare, när ni ser på någons läppar? Det känns liksom som om du bara vill kyssa personen i fråga. Som om du bara sitter och väntar på att känna personens läppar mot dina, och du inte ritigt kan må bra för än du har gjort det?

Precis _så _kände nu Harry _inte _för Severus.

--

"SEVERUS SNAPE, DIN TJOCKSKALLIGA IDIOT!!! SLÄPP NER MIG!!!" Att Potters allt för höga röst var hes hade förmodligen något med att göra att han hade spenderat de senaste femton minuterna med att skrika åt honom. Men att hans ansikte var knallrött berodde på att Gryffindoraren spenderat de där femton skrikiga minuterna hängandes uppochner.

Att Potters röst nu i sin tur gick upp i falsett berodde på att han var riktigt jävla förbannad.

Hade han varit tillräckligt naiv för att tro att Potter var farlig i sitt uppochnervända tillstånd – eller i upprätt tillstånd för den delen – så hade han nog släppt ner honom. Men nu var det så att han inte trodde på att Pojken-som-aldrig-borde-ha-överlevt kunde göra honom någon större skada.

Han behövde verkligen jobba på fler öknamn till Potter.

Men i alla fall, för tillfället var han nere i köket och lyssnade på den inte särkskilt ljuva musiken som var Potters röst, när det plötsligt knackade på dörren.

Han reste sig med ett glatt leende på läpparna och gladde sig åt att få en ny människa att banka skiten ur.

Han öppnade dörren.

"God dag, ni måste vara Mr Potter, jag är Mr Steven Willson från trolldomsministeriet, och jag är här för att granska ditt förhållande med Mr Potter, får jag komma in?"

"_Snabbpratande gubbjävel…" _tänkte han irriterat för sig själv och klev åt sidan för att släppa in Willson.

Miniserietjänstemannen hände av sig sin mantel på en krok, och hängde sen sin fåniga lilla hatt över den.

"Om du ursäktar så måste jag gå och assistera min make, men måste du så får du komma in", han klev tillbaka in i vardagsrummet och såg i ögonvrån medan han gick upp för trappan hur mannen slog sig ner vid köksbordet.

Frustrerad slängde han bort en hårslinga från ögonen med en knyck på nacken.

Han klev in i sovrummet där en irriterad och knallröd Potter hängde uppochner, endast iklädd underkläder och det där _dumma_ linnet.

När Potter släppte det så åkte det omedelbart ner över ansiktet på honom.

"Kom det någon eller?" Frågade den högröda Gryffindoraren trött. Han svarade med att släppa ner idioten med en duns på golvet.

Han gjorde en ansats att gå innan han ändrade sig, och stack in huvudet genom dörren.

"Res dig upp Potter, du smutsar ner golvet",

Gryffindoraren blängde irriterat på honom, men reste sig inte.

Han gick ner och satte sig mittemot den värdelösa Mr Willson med armarna i kors.

"Det dröjde, " sa han kort, "var det något du ville?"

Mr Willson slog upp den beigea mapp han lagt framför sig på bordet. Mannen sköt upp sina fula glasögon högre upp på näsan.

"_Till och med Potters är snyggare", _

"Hrm… jo… ja, som jag redan sagt är jag här för att granska ditt och Mr Potters förhållande, så om det inte är till för stor besvär så skulle jag vilja ställa några frågor",

"Faktiskt så skulle jag helst se att du aldr-"

"Nej, men så bra då, vill du att vi ska vänta på din make?" Avbröt den uppblåsta Willson.

Han suckade tungt.

"Nej, nej, för all del, lyssna inte på vad jag säger", sa han och vevande avfärdande med handen. Och han som tyckt att han hade lyckats vända den här dagen till lidlig.

Ministerietjänstemannen tog upp en fjäderpenna tillsammans med ett blackhorn och lutade sig fram mot honom.

"Dåså, vad var det du behövde hjälpa din make med, Mr Potter?"

_Var alla verkligen tvungna att använda det där namnet?! _

Precis i den sekunden valde Potter själv att tortera dem med sin uppenbarelse.

Harry kom studsandes ner för trappan i hans skjorta, gröna boxershorts och olyckligt hängande axlar.

"Snape, vart har du gjort av mina kläder?" Frågade han trött. Det var då Gryffindoraren fick syn på Mr Willson.

Han stirrade kallt på Potter, som mötte hans blick.

"Jag tvättade dem, det sa jag ju", svarade han. Mot sin vilja svepte hans blick långsamt över den halvnakna mannen. Hans skjorta var stor åt Gryffindoraren, vars fingerspetsar var det enda som stack fram ur de långa ärmarna. Klädesplagget i sig självt var uppknäppt och blottade hela Potters överkropp, som han nu besvärat la armarna i kors över.

"Javisst ja", mumlade Potter föga övertygande, och vände sig sen mot Mr Willson, som var så pryd att han rodnade av den avklädde artonåringen.

"Jag utgår från att du vet att jag är Harry Potter, vad heter du?" Frågade Harry.

"Mitt namn är Steven Willson, jag kommer från ministeriet",

"God dag, vill du ha te?" Frågade Potter så artigt han förmådde.

"Ja, tack, det vore trevligt", svarade Mr Willson stramt. Potter såg vilsen ut ett par sekunder då han med all sannolikhet försökt bestämma sig om han skulle klä på sig eller göra te.

Han blev löjligt nöjd när Potter bestämde sig för att göra te.

Han följde Gryffindoraren med blicken när han gick in i köket. Potter drog nervöst i ärmarna på hans skjorta medan han gick.

Av någon underlig anledning fäste han sig onödigt mycket vid att det var just _hans _tröja Harry hade på sig. _Hans _och _ingen annans. _

Han ryckte till och vände blicken mot Willson lagom för att se honom krafsa ner orden:

_SS verkar uppfatta HP som attraktiv. Följer honom med blicken. _

Han fick till sin irritation tving tillbaka en rodnad över att han blivit påkommen.

Eller nej, inte blivit påkommen, han hade helt enkelt fått Willson-idioten att tro på att han tyckte att Potter var snygg.

För det tyckte han ju inte.

Så mycket.

"Hrm, ja, vad var det du hjälpte Mr Potter med?" Frågade mannen och avbröt tackochlov hans tankar.

"Om vi säger såhär så kom Ni mycket olägligt, vi hade inte riktigt lämnat sängen än. _Det _hjälpte han mig med", svarade Potter.

Till hans stora nöje så blev Mr Willson rödare i ansiktet när han la ihop två och två och insåg vad Potter pratade om, än vad Harry själv varit efter att ha hängt uppochner i femton minuter.

"Hrm… ja, jag får ursäkta… det var inte min mening", han fick till sin extrema förvåning beundra Potters genialitet när han insåg vad Ministerietjänstemannen måste dra för slutsatser kring orsaken till Harrys avkläddhet.

Han var säker på att _beundra Potters genialitet _inte var något han skulle göra om inom den närmsta tiden.

"Jag förstår…" mumlade den generade mannen lågt, och krafsade ner: _Stadigt sexuellt umgänge_ på sitt papper.

"När vi ändå är inne på ämnet… hur ofta har ni sexuellt umgänge",

Merlin, vem _använde_ ens ordet _sexuellt umgänge _nuförtiden?

Potter kom in i rummet med två tekoppar och ny personlighet. Han kom fram till att det fanns nog en anledning till att Potter var en Gryffindorare när han såg att Harry låtit bli att knäppa skjortan, och dessutom dragit ner boxershortsen en bit.

Han kunde bara hoppas att hans egen reaktion inte var lika uppenbar som Mr Willsons.

Potter ställde ner den ena koppen framför Ministerietjänstemannen, gick runt bordet och ställde ner den andra framför honom.

Potter placerade sen sig själv i hans knä och la sin arm runt hans nacke.

Han försökte dölja sin förvåning genom att ta en sipp av det alldeles för varma teet.

"En gång om dagen, ibland två", svarade Potter med en axelryckning.

Han fick kämpa hårt för att svälja normalt och agera som om inte konstaterandet kom som en total överraskning för honom.

Var det verkligen nödvändigt att dra till med en så fullkomligt orealistisk lögn?!

Eller var den orealistisk?

Han insåg smått förvånat att han inte hade en aning – Potter var hans första förhållande. Och det här var ju inte ens äkta.

Potter fångade upp koppen han hade tänkt ställa ner på bordet, och drack direkt ur den.

Han gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja sin förvåning, och noterade att Potter slickade sig om läpparna.

Han ville också slicka Potters läppar.

Det var helt klart något fel på honom. _Så _gott hade inte teet varit!

"Jaha, jag förstår", Willson antecknade någon han inte såg.

Potter ändrade ställning i hans knä.

--

Snapes hand vilade på hans höft.

Av någon anledning hade han mindre problem med det än vad han borde.

"Hur länge tror ni att ni kommer vara gifta?"

För första gången hittills så hann Snape före honom med att svara.

"Tror man inte alltid att det varar förevigt?" Frågade Slytherinaren med ett mörkt ögonbryn höjt.

Willson nickade besvärat.

"Självklart… självklart",

Ministerietjänstemannen reste sig upp och lyfte sin mapp från bordet.

"Om du inte har något emot det, Mr Potter, så skulle jag vilja prata med dig i enrum", sa Willson. Det var inte en fråga.

Han reste sig från Severus knä och följde efter Willson upp för trappen och in i sovrummet.

Willson stängde försiktigt dörren.

Han kastade hastigt en besvärjelse på rummet så Severus skulle höra allt vad de sa. Trotts att det kunde bli pinsamt så var det ändå bättre ju mer båda visste.

"Då, Mr Potter, skulle jag vilja veta om Mr Snape tvingar dig till något, och om så är fallet så vill jag att du ska veta att det finns hjälp att få. Speciellt för dig." sa Mr Willson allvarligt.

Han såg lugnt på mannen.

"Severus tvingar mig inte till något överhuvudtaget", svarade han kort.

"Är han våldsam mot dig på något sätt?" Envisades Willson.

"Nej."

"Han har aldrig slagit dig?"

"Nej."

"Han har aldrig tvingat dig till någon form av sexuell aktivitet?"

"Nej."

"Och Snape visar inga tecken på att falla tillbaka till den mörka sidan?" Framhärdade idioten.

"Nej, och han har aldrig varit dödsätare heller."

Han fick nu kämpa för att hålla sig lugn.

"Du tror på honom?"

"Självklart",

"Trotts att han slår dig?"

"Han slår mig inte!" Utbrast han irriterat.

"Du lever fortfarande i förnekelse."

Han stönade vanmäktigt.

"Hör på mig här nu, jag lider inte av vanföreställningar. Jag lever inte i förnekelse. Jag vet att han ser ut som en gammal vampyr, men Severus har aldrig slagit mig, eller tvingat mig till att göra något överhuvudtaget! Inte gifta mig med honom, inte ligga med honom, ingenting utom att möjligtvis göra läxan då jag fortfarande gick i skolan. Det var snarare jag som tvingade honom till att gifta sig med mig.

"Han har aldrig varit dödsätare, och kan därför aldrig falla tillbaka till att vara det. Han är en bra människa och jag älskar honom. Och jag vill aldrig se dig igen. Jag ska skriva ett brev till ministeriet och se till att du aldrig någonsin får ett jobb igen! Vill du nu vara så vänlig att försvinna ur mitt hus!"

En våg av magi fick täcket som låg på sängen att flyga upp i luften.

Han visste faktiskt inte vad som fått honom att bli så irriterad. Det var liksom bara något i hela mannens uppenbarelse som fick honom på dåligt humör.

Och alla frågor!

Han hade dödat _Voldemort. _Skulle han inte klara av Snape då? Albus Dumbledore var hans mentor, skulle inte _han _klara av Severus Snape?!

Att mannen var totalt tankebefriad gjorde inget för att han skulle tycka bättre om Willson.

"Ja-… Javisst, Mr Potter, självklart", mannen försvann turligt nog för honom själv omedelbart ut genom dörren.

Bara några sekunder senare så hörde han ytterdörren smälla igen på nedervåningen.

Han ryckte irriterat ner täcket från luften och la sig sen på det.

Han hade verkligen fått nog av idioter.

För upptagen med att formulera brevet som skulle förstöra Willsons framtid för att lägga märke till något annat så hoppade han till när Snapes röst hördes ovanför honom

"Du verkar väldigt angelägen om att beskydda mig, Potter", sa Slytherinaren. Han kunde höra en road ton i bakgrunden.

"Och du verkar väldigt envis med att inte uppskatta det", bet han tillbaka och drog täcket över huvudet.

Det här skulle bli ett _långt _äktenskap.

* * *

Sådär ja. Det var det det.

Jag hoppas fortfarande att det är folk som läser, och till er som gör det kan jag lova att det kommer gå snabbare nu. Inte hyperfart som ett kapitel om dagen, men ganska fort. Jag börjar komma till det då jag har något kapitel färdiskrivet, och det bara är att lägga till det till den övriga texten. Alltså, snabbare.

Jag hoppas ni gillade det här kapitlet!

Och trotts vad jag sa i början (för dig som orkade läsa det) så vill jag fortfarande ha reviewer!


	7. Pojken som levde i nitton år

Kap. 7

Han hade faktiskt, hur otroligt det än låt, tänkt över Potters ord. Han hade kommit fram till att han inte _behövde _uppskatta det.

_Han _hade inte bett om det. Det var inte _han _som kommit med förslaget.

Potter var faktiskt i princip _skyldig _honom hjälp.

Det var väl klart att han ville leva, men han hade faktiskt aldrig tvingat Potter till något. Överhuvudtaget.

Och _speciellt _inte något sånt som den där korkade Willson antytt.

Han ansträngde sig ju inte ens för att göra livet surt för Potter. Eller ja, inte så mycket i alla fall!

Men sen Potter påpekat för honom hur otacksam han tydligen var så hade han kommit fram till att Potter faktiskt gav upp saker han inte ägnat en tanke åt innan. Saker som inte han brydde sig om längre, men som han visste borde spela roll för världens mest kända tonåring. Vilken tonåring som helst faktiskt, men i och med att Potter var känd blev det hela ännu värre.

Det första han kommit fram till var att Potter spred ut till hela världen att han var bög. Något som Potter knappast var i verkligheten.

Det fanns också en risk att Potter offrade sitt framtida kärleksliv, om saker gick illa. För att inte tala om Potters nutida liv! Det gick ju så gott som upp i rök. Potter var aldrig ute på kvällarna, träffade aldrig sina vänner (för att de inte ville komma nära honom själv), och hade noll möjlighet att träffa en flickvän.

Dessutom, om allt slutade illa, så skulle Potter förlora sin möjlighet att bli auror, något som han visste pojken ville.

Jobb, familj, vänner, självständighet, och (i vissa fall) ett nytt liv, brukade vara det som trollkarlar brukade önska sig då de lämnade sin skola.

Det var också allt Potter inte kunde få.

Det var inte så att han tänkte börjad vörda och älska Potter som alla andra gjorde, det var bara det att han funderade på att inte _anstränga _sig för att Den-Utvalde-Maken skulle vantrivas (så mycket).

Det var grundtanken till varför han bestämt sig för att trotts allt skaffa Potter en present då pojken fyllde nitton. Inte något överdådigt, bara _något. _

När han väl bestämt sig så hade han lagt ner ett så stort antal timmar på att fundera ut vad han skulle ge Potter att det förvånade honom själv.

Men tillslut så hade han kommit på det. Och enligt honom själv så var det faktiskt en bra idé

Han la sista handen vid Potters present, innan han stoppade den innanför klädnaden och gick ner för trappen.

De hade nu varit gifta i lite mer än en månad, vilket alltså var ungefär hälften av den utsatta tiden.

Han klev försiktigt ner för det sista trappsteget i trappen med ondskefulla planer om att skrämma vettet ur Potter i huvudet. Potter var så lättskrämd!

Han kunde vara snällare imorgon.

Han hörde Potter rassla med grytor ute i köket. Han gick tyst över golvet, noga med att undvika de plankor han visste knarrade.

Han ställde sig i dörröppningen och planerade med ett elakt flin vad han kunde säga för att få Potter att hoppa högst.

Någonstans i hans genialitet avbröt Harry plötsligt honom med att dra handen genom sitt hår.

Handen fortsatte sen ner i bakfickan på Potters jeans.

Leendet försvann från hans läppar och han var knappt medveten om att hans ögon blev en aning runda.

Potters hår var rufsigare än vanligt, den svarta röran stod rakt upp från Gryffindorarens nacke.

Potter hade på sig det där förbannade vita linnet igen också, det där som man såg igenom. Linne och jeans.

Potter passade i linne och jeans.

Hans ögon gled ut med Gryffindorarens armar. De var sådär quidditch-muskulösa som han alltid hatat sen han träffat Potter den äldre. Sådär som han plötsligt ändrat åsikt om. _  
_Hans blick fortsatte ner över Potters arm tills den stannade vid hans hand.

Eller ja, Potters hand var för tillfället begravd i bakfickan på Gryffindorarens jeans, så tekniskt sett så tittade han snarare på Potters jeans.

Tekniskt sett och tekniskt sett, han spanade in Harry Potters häck.

Harry Potters snygga häck, icke desto mindre.

Han lutade huvudet på sned, och Potter lyfte sin hand från bakfickan för att röra om i en eller annan gryta.

Hans blick blev kvar där den var.

Det, tills Potter vände sig om.

Det rådde totalt kaos i hans hjärna under flera långa sekunder då hans blick vägrade lämna denna nya utsikt.

"Åh, hej… tror du att du skulle kunna duka?" bad Potter frånvarande och vände sig om igen.

Hans ögon vägrade fortfarande lämna Potters bak.

Hans hjärna var totalt förvirrad.

"Kuk- Nej! Jag menar, kunde alla komma?!"

Han förbannade sig själv för sin felsägning och lyckades med en gigantisk viljeansträngning släppa Harrys häck med blicken.

"Mhm… alla två…" svarade Potter tonlöst, medan han rynkade ögonbrynen för att läsa texten på någon kryddburk.

"Har du rumpa- Nej, _pumpa! _Har vi _pumpa_juice?"

Så diskret som möjligt dunkade han huvudet i väggen.

"Ja, jag köpte igår… Skulle du duka eller?"

Han nickade.

"Jag ska… blir de här bak- _bra. _Blir de här _bra?_" Frågade han och slöt ögonen medan han höll fram två tallrikar mot Potter.

När han öppnade ögonlocken igen så såg Potter konstigt på honom.

"Det är tur att jag inte är gift med dig på riktigt",

Han någon anledning blev han faktiskt förolämpad av det där…

--

Hon mötte hastigt Rons blick när hon knackade på.

Han tyckte faktiskt synd om Harry, det gjorde hon. Men till skillnad från Ron fruktade hon inte för hans liv.

Snape var en _lärare _en _lärare _skulle aldrig få för sig att göra något så fruktansvärt som att mörda någon.

Ron hade självklart andra värderingar än henne. Men _hon _gjorde i alla fall något.

Han bara satt och tyckte synd om Harry. Hermione själv hade slagit upp massa olika grejer i alla möjliga böcker och hittat _massvis _med intressanta fakta som kunde hjälpa professor Snape om det hela gick till åtal.

Mannen som för tillfället hennes tankar kretsade runt öppnade dörren med en bister min.

"Åh… det är ni…"

Resten av middagen förflöt under liknande behandling från Snapes del.

Men hon blev fundersam över de blickar professor Snape hela tiden skickade åt Harrys håll, och hur Harry såg på professorn när han trodde att ingen såg.

Hon undrade vad som egentigen hänt mellan de båda männen.

Det var först när de skulle gå som hon plötsligt insåg vad de glömt.

"Men Harry, du har ju inte fått våra presenter än!" utbrast hon och skyndade sig att fiska upp det tunga paket som låg i hennes väska.

Trotts att hon visste att Harry ännu inte insett förtjusningen i att läsa så trodde hon att han skulle gilla boken hon skaffat åt honom. Den handlade om osynlighetsmantlar, allt från vad det fanns för sorter, till vad man kunde använda dem till, till hur man skulle sköta om dem.

Och mycket riktigt så sken hennes vän upp när han slitit av pappret.

"Tack Hermione!"

Ron hade köpt Harry ett nytt välfungerande snokoskåp – han litade verkligen inte ett dugg på Snape.

"Potter, jag har faktiskt skaffat dig något jag också", sa professorn plötsligt i en ton som om han förklarade hur han skulle mörda Harry.

Harry såg vettskrämd ut.

Snape stack handen innanför klädnaden och drog fram en rulle pergament. Harry tog emot det med skakande händer.

Hon undrade ifall Gryffindoraren kanske fått något recept på en intressant trolldryck, och ställde sig därför på tå för att kunna se ordentligt.

Ron och Hermione tittade storögt på när Harry läste texten på sin födelsedagspresent. Först blev hans ögon stora och runda i förvåning, sen stirrade han på det gulbleka pergamentet i förvirring. Tillsist så fylldes de gröna ögonen av tårar, samtidigt som ett leende spred sig över Gryffindorarens läppar.

Hon läste högt när hon tillslut fick en ordentlig titt på vad som faktiskt stod.

"Här med ger jag, Severus Snape, Harry Potter tillstånd att ta ut fem nätter, närhälst denne behagar…" hon avbröt sig osäkert och såg upp på Snape.

Inte kunde han väl mena…?

Ron stod vit som ett lakan bakom henne.

--

Han fortsatte Hermiones mening.

"… som jag, Severus Snape, ska sova på soffan nere i vardagsrummet!"

Han log brett.

Hermione såg lättad ut, och färgen återvände till Rons ansikte.

Han kunde inte förstå varför de varit så oroliga, men han tänkte inte på det nu.

Själv var han överlycklig.

Under en mycket konstig sekund var han faktiskt så lycklig att han tänkte länga sig om halsen på Snape bara för att tacka honom.

Under en ännu konstigare sekund efteråt insåg han vad han tänkt.

Sen struntade han i det och log ännu bredare.

Rons och Hermiones besök fick sen ett abrupt slut då Ron tog snokoskåpet i handen och det började tjuta och snurra då Snape gav honom en hotfull blick.

Nu satt han ensam uppe i deras sovrum och fingrade på lappen.

Han var naturligtvis fortfarande glad för den, men kunde ändå inte låta bli att undra varför Snape gett den till honom. Han visste hur Severus avskydde den där soffan.

När det plötsligt knackade på dörren så hade hans tankar vandrat över till ifall han skulle ta ut den första av de fem nätterna redan denhär och låta Snape sova på soffan.

Han hoppade till och gömde hastigt lappen – Snape knackade _aldrig, _och det fanns inte många som borde veta att äktenskapet var falskt. Alltså – säkerheten först.

Till hans enorma förvåning var det faktiskt Snape som kom in genom dörren.

"Potter", hälsade han kort.

Han nickade konfunderat till svar.

"Jag har faktiskt en grej till att ge dig", sa Snape.

Någon där uppe måste ha bestämt sig för att ha ihjäl honom genom förvåning.

Snape kom tveksamt fram mot honom där han satt med benen i kort på sängen. Severus satte sig försiktigt bredvid honom.

Det välplanerade mordet hade tagit sin början.

"Det är väldigt fånigt så ge tillbaka det om du inte vill ha det", sa Snape och räckte fram sin hand mot honom.

Hur Slytherinaren kunde bibehålla sin hotfullhet genom hela akten var ett mysterium.

Han sträckte fram sin egen skakande hand, och Snape släppte något i den.

Han drog handen till sig och tittade förvånat ner i den.

På en tunn silverkedja hängde ett silverkors.

"Det är äkta", sa Snape kort.

Hans nacke gjorde ont för att han ryckt upp huvudet så plötsligt. Severus mötte hans blick.

"Jag hörde hur du kallade mig vampyr",

Gudarnas mordiska plan fortskred då Snape log mot honom.

"Enligt mugglare så ska ju silverkors skydda en mot vampyrer… får jag för mig att… hur var det han sa… '_falla tillbaka på den mörka sidan'_ så kan du kanske behöva ett skydd", Slytherinaren reste sig och lämnade rummet.

Han såg inte hur de svarta ögonen betraktade honom när han förbluffat stirrade ner på kortset i sin hand.

Inte heller såg hans Snapes leende när han gick.

Hade _Severus Snape _precis verkligen varit humoristisk?

* * *

Så, ännu ett kapitel.

Kanske ett litet bevis på att jag verkligen menar allvar med att ta upp den igen.  
Tyvärr verkar det inte som så många bryr sig. Sex läsare... woohoo... (en smula ironiskt)  
Nåja, det är väl inte mer än väntat när jag har försummat er så... :S

Nåja samma regler som i förra kapitlet - nästa kap. kmr senast nästa fredag (om en vecka), eller när jag skrivit klart kapitlet efter det.

Tack alla två som skrev en review till förra kapitlet! ;)


	8. The Outcome

Kap. 8

Av någon anledning kunde han verkligen inte få bilden av Potter då han fick korset han gett honom, ur huvudet. Han hade för Merlins skull drömt om det!

Det var bara något i Potters hela uttryck som bara… stannade hos honom.

Och han _hade _faktiskt bara gett smycket till Potter på skämt. Det här med vampyrer och allt.

Att det faktiskt också var äkta silver var bara en tillfällighet. Han hade fått korset av någon släkting när han var ung och faktiskt aldrig tyckt om det (till allas _enorma _förvåning).

Det var faktiskt inte direkt smyckets fel, det var bara det att kombinationen Severus Snape + kors aldrig gått bra ihop.

Han hade alltså inget emot att ge bort det i skämtpresent till Potter.

Problemet var bara det att han inte tänkt sig att Potter faktiskt skulle _använda _smycket.

Det hade uppenbarligen Gryffindoraren tänkt sig.

För han hade det på sig.

Han tog det inte ens av sig när han skulle sova.

Eller när han duschade tidigare den morgonen.

Och när han frågade varför så hade Potter svarat.

"Men jag fick den ju av dig, ju…"

Den meningen hade gått på _repet*_ i hans huvud hela morgonen. Men olika betoningar och tonlägen, tills han tillslut glömt bort hur Potter själv låtit när han sagt det.

_**Jag**__ fick den ju av dig, ju…_

_Jag __**fick** __den ju av dig, ju…_

_Jag fick den ju av __**dig**__, ju… _

Det var något i den sista som både skrämde vettet ur honom... _och_ tilltalade honom.

Som om Potter ville pointera att han hade på sig halsbandet för att han fått det av just _honom_.

Han rös till av någon obestämd känsla när han gick ner de sista stegen för trappen.

Det var ju trotts allt bara morgonen efter Potters födelsedag, Potter hade _lång _tid på sig att ta av sig halsbandet.

Hans blick drog plötsligt till något som definitivt inte hörde till hans hem.

_Något _stod på soffbordet framför eldstaden.

_Något _var närmare bestämt en korg, som man kunde säga med säkerhet att det inte var hans av den stora röda rosetten och det gulbleka kortet med den röda texten _TILL PARET POTTER _på.

Inget rum för tvivel.

Speciellt med tanke på att han var ganska säker på att han kom ihåg allt han gjort den senaste tiden.

Inte trodde han att det var Potters heller, eftersom Potter inte heller var särskilt förtjust i rosetter, knappast skulle skriva ett brev till sig själv, _eller _hade Albus Dumbledores handstil.

Han visste dock en man som trotts sin höga ålder och manlighet var mycket förtjust i rosetter, mycket väl skulle kunna skriva ett brev till _"paret Potter", _och även hade Albus Dumbledores handstil.

Mannen var självfallet Albus Dumbledore själv, men varför Albus skulle skriva ett brev och skicka en korg till dem förstod han inte.

"POTTER!" gormade han, och började sen knyta loss brevet från rosetten, för att sedan öppna det.

Potter kom ner för trappan.

"Du behöver inte skrika så, jag lovar att alla i hela England hörde dig ändå… Vad är det där?"

Hans blick dröjde vid ringningen av Gryffindorarens tröja. Silverkorset låg perfekt mellan Potters nyckelben.

"Ett brev Potter, har dina glasögon slutat fungera?" Frågade han spydigt.

Harry sjönk dramatiskt ner i soffan bredvid där han stod.

"Läs det bara, din gamla kråka…" sa Potter trött.

Han la märke till hur den nyblivna nittonåringen fingrade på sitt halsband.

Han tvingade sin blick att släppa Potters pillande hand och istället vända sig mot brevet.

"_Kära paret Potter, "_ började han med uttråkad röst, "_jag är hemskt ledsen att jag inte kunde närvara vid Harrys nittonårsdag, men jag hade som vanligt mycket övrigt att stå i. _

_Jag tänkte som ersättning skicka er en present, som jag hoppas att ni båda ska kunna njuta utav", _

Han började frånvarande plocka ur sak efter sak ur korgen.

Bröd, en klase vindruvor, sylt, ett äpple, en flaska hallonsaft, ett till äpple…

"_Tyvärr kan jag inte yttra mig om vidare detaljer i detta brev av uppenbara skäl. Dock skulle jag vilja träffa Severus inom en snar framtid. Jag kommer därför skicka en uggla. _

_Med vänliga hälsningar och lyckönskningar_

_Albus Dumbledore", _

"Vad har han nu hittat på…?" Muttrade han för sig själv, och räckte frånvarande Potter nästa grej som låg i korgen medan han vände på arket.

"Vad är det här nu då… _PS. Smöret är en… "_

TJOOFFFFF!

"… flyttnyckel…"

Han suckade tungt. Så såg han upp från Dumbledores brev till den förvånade Potter. Som i sin tur stirrade på honom med stora, runda ögon.

Så tittade en ner på pappret för att se den avslutande meningen.

"_Flyttnyckeln tar er hem vid fem… _Vad är klockan nu?" Frågade han.

Potters blick rycktes från horisonten vid hans ord, och vändes istället mot honom.

"Det är du som har klocka, hur ska jag kunna veta?" Frågade Gryffindoraren, innan han återgick till sitt stirrande.

Istället för att titta på klockan såg han sig om.

De befann sig uppe på ett högt, mossbeklätt berg. Eller ja, högt och högt, det var ju inte direkt så att det låg snö på det, eller ens så att det slutade växa på toppen, det var bara det att _han _tyckte att det var högt.

Nedanför dem kunde man se en blank sjö, bortom den blånande kullar med skog. Faktum var att det var skog _överallt. _Vart man än tittade så var det skog. Och brist på civilisation.

"Jaha, " sa Potter plötsligt och avbröt hans tankar, "det är väl bara att transferera sig hem då… "

Han kunde inte annat än hålla med. Eftersom ingen av dem hållit i korgen när de blivit iväg skickade så hade de inte fått den med sig. Dessutom så såg molnen ovanför dem oroväckande svarta ut.

Han slängde en blick på Potter.

Som var klädd i pyjamasbyxor och sitt linne. Och det där _dumma_ halsbandet. Inga skor eller strumpor, dock.

Han väntade på att Potter skulle ta fram sin trollstav.

"Eh… ska du inte dra fram din trollstav?" Frågade Potter osäkert.

"_Jag…?" _Frågade han förbryllat.

Han hade varit på väg ut till Hogsmeade för att köpa trolldrycksingredienser när han sett korgen, och eftersom han varit tvungen att knyta loss brevet hade han lagt ifrån sig trollstaven på bordet bredvid sig.

Sin mantel däremot hade han tack och lov hängt över armen.

Potter stirrade förfärat på honom.

"Menar du att…"

"Jag inte har min trollstav, ja", svarade han kort.

"Åhnej…" suckade Potter trött.

Han slängde en blick på Potters nakna fötter.

"Kom", sa han sen.

Utan att vänta på svar gick han fram till den plats som såg minst barrig och mest mossig ut, och bredde sen ut sin mantel på skogsgolvet.

De kunde ju i alla fall trösta sig med att utsikten var fin. Om än mulen.

Merlin, varför försökte han vara positiv.

Hm, förmodligen för att han skulle sitta fast där i en sju timmar med Potter. Och han ville gärna behålla sitt förstånd.

--

Han stirrade med höjda ögonbryn på Slytherinaren medan han bredde ut sin mantel på marken.

Ännu mer förvirrad så blinkade han förvånat när Severus också _satte _sig på den.

Han förstod ingenting.

Skulle Severus Snape bara acceptera utan vidare att vara fast mitt ute i en skog, utan mat, utan något att dricka, en _hel _dag, ensam tillsammans med honom, helt utan att klaga?

Ingen bärsärkargång? Inget klagande? Inget skyllande på honom? Inga desperata och totalt meningslösa försök till att _gå_ hem?

_Inget? _

Skulle han bara bre ut sin egen mantel över mossan och sätta sig där.

"Planerar du att stå där hela dagen, Potter?"

Tydligen skulle han bara det.

Fortfarande förbryllad bortom mänskligt förstånd så gick han försiktigt på tå fram till Snape och satte sig.

Han kände sig väldigt konstig där han satt bredvid Snape med benen utstickande rakt framför sig.

Han stirrade bara tomt ut över sjön en lång stund innan han tillslut öppnade munnen.

"Vad var klockan egentligen?"

Snape tittade på sitt armbandsur.

"Halv elva", svarade professorn sen.

Han stönade högt och lät sig själv falla tillbaka. Han slog i huvudet lite när det föll i mossan.

Han stirrade på molnen som drog fram över himlen, och det dröjde en bra stund innan någon av dem sa något igen.

Han slöt ögonen och försökte somna, och hade faktiskt nästan lyckats när Snape bröt tystnaden.

"Vad tror du att du hade gjort nu, om du inte gift dig med mig?" Frågade professorn tonlöst. Trotts det fick han en känsla av att Slytherinaren faktiskt ville veta.

Om de varit gifta på riktigt hade han nog pliktskyldigt svarat att han suttit hemma och haft tråkigt. Nu tänkte han efter istället.

"Menar du vad jag skulle göra i just den här stunden, eller vad jag skulle göra generellt?"

"Generellt." svarade Snape. Han slöt ögonen igen.

"Förmodligen skulle jag köpt huset jag bodde i när jag var liten i Godric's Hollow. Sen skulle jag förmodligen försöka fundera ut vad jag ville göra, och kanske försöka hitta någon kille att bli kär i…" svarade han svävande.

Han tyckte inte så värst mycket om att tänka på framtiden. Det var liksom så länge sedan han vant sig med att inte ha någon.

Av någon underlig anledning fick han för sig att Snape stirrade på honom.

När han öppnade ögonen så såg han att så också var fallet.

"Vad?" Frågade han.

"Potter… Är du gay på riktigt…?" frågade Snape, en smula vitare i ansiktet än vanligt.

Han satte sig tvärt upp.

"Va? Varför tror du det!?" frågade han panikslaget och stirrade på Slytherinaren.

Snape blängde på honom.

"För att du precis sa att du skulle försöka hitta någon _kille _att bli kär i, Potter", sa Snape.

"Det gjorde jag inte alls!" utbrast han.

"Det gjorde du visst", protesterade Snape.

"Inte alls!"

"Gjorde du visst",

"Inte _alls!" _

"Det gjorde du _visst, _Potter!"

"Gjorde jag?" frågade han olyckligt.

Snape nickade.

Han vände blicken ut över sjön igen, sen la han sig ner.

Återigen blev det tyst.

Och återigen var det Snape som bröt lugnet.

"Du svarade aldrig på min fråga, Potter?"

Han tittade på Snape en sekund, innan han slöt ögonen.

"Ja, jag är homosexuell…" svarade han tillslut. Hans kinder brände till vid erkännandet.

Det tog några sekunder innan Severus sa något.

"… Jaha… och hur länge har du varit det…?" frågade Snape till hans förvåning.

Han slog upp ögonen och tittade på Snape.

Slytherinarens ögon var faktiskt mörkblå i det här ljuset, istället för svarta. Det förvånade, även det, honom. Av någon underlig anledning hade han alltid föreställt sig att de skulle vara grå.

"Sen jag kysste Cho, i princip…"

Hans förvåning gick över till chock när Snape frustade till av _skratt._

"Det var inget bra betyg på en kyss…" han kunde inte låta bli att le.

Han hade faktiskt aldrig sett det på det viset.

Det underliga i situationen slig honom inte för än senare, att han satt där och diskuterade _kyssar _med Severus Snape på ett berg mitt ute i ingenstans.

"Och du kysste den här Cho under ditt…?"

"Femte år", svarade han och log lite. Tänk om Ron skulle hört det hä-…

Han satte sig käpprakt upp och vände sig hastigt mot Snape.

"Severus, du får absolut inte berätta att jag är gay _någon, _överhuvudtaget", sa han och spände ögonen i sin förvånade make.

"Eh… Potter, hela trollkarlsvärlden vet det redan…"

"Nej, " rättade han, "hela trollkarlsvärlden _tror _att de vet",

Han suckade och slog ner blicken.

Han kände hur Snape såg på honom, och _hörde _i princip hur kugghjulen arbetade under det svarta håret för att räkna ut vad han sagt.

"Vänta här nu, Potter… försöker du säga att Weasley och Granger inte vet om det här?" Frågade Slytherinaren skarpt.

Han nickade motvilligt.

Han _hade _faktiskt tänkt säga det. Det var bara det att det aldrig blev något bra tillfälle liksom.

"Så jag är den första du berättar för?" Frågade Snape, på samma långsamt eftertänksamma sätt som förut.

Ett högt _BRAK_ ljöd plötsligt över skogen när åskan nådde dem, och i nästa sekund forsade regnet ner över dem.

--

Han var just inne i att fundera ut om han skulle känna sig smickrad eller inte över att Potter berättat för honom först. Om sin sexualitet.

Å andra sidan kunde Potter ljuga.

Å tredje sidan var Potter en värdelös lögnare.

I nästa sekund kom regnet.

Båda två var genomvåta ända in på skinnet på en halv sekund.

Regnets smattrande mot löv, grenar, träd och mark gjorde det nästan omöjligt att höra något överhuvudtaget.

"_Potter! Kan du inte göra något åt regnet!?" _Gastade han åt Gryffindoraren.

"_Jag har ju ingen trollstav!" _Ropade Potter tillbaka medan han totalt i onödan lyfte händerna över huvudet för att skydda sig från regnet.

"_Utan trollstav, idiot! Jag vet att du kan!" _

Potter blängde på honom genom immiga glasögon.

Så sänkte Potter händerna och slöt ögonen.

Han hade ofta funderat på varför en del trollkarlar trodde att man bara kunde utföra magi med trollstav._ Om _det verkligen varit så, så borde det i såna fall vara omöjligt att avgöra vem som var magisk eller inte, eftersom barn inte hade tillgång till några trollstavar för än de använt magi på egen hand. Det enda man hade trollstavarna till var att precisera magin, och dessutom slippa den onödiga ansträngning som behövdes för att få magin ur kroppen utan hjälp.

Världen var full av idioter, och de få som inte var det löpte stor risk att bli smittade.

Plötsligt så slutade regndropparna falla mot hans huvud.

Han tittade på Potter, som såg utmattad ut.

Så tittade han upp igen, det osynliga som hände ovanför dem och skyddade från regnet träffades inte av regndropparna.

"Vad gjorde du egentligen, Potter?" Frågade han, nu i normal samtalston.

"Jag la en förtrollning över oss som skulle absorbera regnet", förklarade Potter matt.

Han suckade.

Motvilligt var han också imponerad – det var en svår besvärjelse, även _med _trollstav.

"Idiot, Potter, du kunde bara ha lagt en paraply-besvärjelse över oss",

Potter blängde på honom. Totalt misslyckat eftersom glasögonen var vita av imma.

Gryffindoraren tog av dem.

Harry såg naken ut utan dem.

När han sen lät blicken glida ner över Potters kropp så insåg han att det var inte _bara_ bristen på glasögon som gjorde att Gryffindoraren såg naken ut.

Pyjamasbyxorna som Potter hade på sig hade klibbat fast sig vid hans ben och dolde så mycket som ingenting.

Det vita linnet kunde nu liknas vid plastfolie som var tätt lindad runt Harrys överkropp.

Att tyget var vitt gjorde Potters kropp blekare, men lämnade inte mycket åt fantasin.

Han stirrade dumt på Den Genomblöte**.

Han kunde _se _Potters bröstvårtor under det blöta tygstycket.

När han konstaterat detta för sig själv så hände två saker i snabb följd som inte hänt honom på väldigt länge.

För det första – han rodnade. _Mycket. _Och han kunde inte göra något åt det. Inte på något vis. Blodet bara låg där och pyrde under hans skinn och skämde ut honom ännu mer.

För det andra – hans blod nådde nu en destination en bit längre ner.

Han fick panik när han insåg att hans kläder måste sitta lika tajt som Potters. Det tills han insåg att han hade klädnad på sig.

Att nu blodet delat upp sig på de här två ställena ledde i sin tur till en tredje sak – han hade inget blod kvar till sin hjärna.

Denna brist på tankeverksamhet var förmodligen anledningen till varför han lutade sig fram mot Potter och strök med handen över hans bröst.

_Då _insåg han vad han gjorde och ryckte bort handen igen.

Potter, utan glasögon, såg på honom. Eller ja, inte direkt på honom, men åt hans håll i alla fall.

"Vad gör du?"

Av någon anledning hade han förväntat sig att Potters röst inte heller skulle fungera normalt när han inte såg.

Han hade nog blivit smittad av den där idiotin.

"Ehöm… en… insekt", svarade han hastigt.

Potter rynkade ögonbrynen åt hans håll.

"Du är konstig", sa Potter sen.

Han tystnade och önskade att någon vänlig människa skulle komma och slå honom i huvudet.

"Potter, " sa han sen, "betyder det att under hela den tiden som vi har sovit i samma säng så…?"

"Oroa dig inte, det är ju bara du", sa Potter avfärdande.

Hjärnan hade förmodligen inte kommit igång ordentligt igen, för han satt och lyssnade på regnet en stund innan han insåg vad Potter sagt.

"Vad skulle det där betyda, Potter?" frågade han och blängde på Gryffindoraren.

Harry satte på sig glasögonen och såg på honom. En lång stund.

Han hade inget bättre för sig än att möta Potters blick.

"Vet du, Snape?" Frågade Potter plötsligt.

"Nej, _berätta_ för mig", sa han sarkastiskt.

"Du är faktiskt inte så hemsk", sa Potter med ett leende, och vände sig sen bort.

Han stirrade en stund på Harrys nacke.

"_Vet du, Potter?"_

Han såg ut över sjön, försjunken i tankar.

"_Jag tror att jag har fallit för dig…" _

* * *

*Engelskans _repet_ som i om och om igen. Inte 'repet' som i 'snöret'.

** Parodi på 'den utvalde'

Tja Mizzy, min läsare.  
Trevligt att du hänger kvar... Ja, ett nytt kapitel alltså... Hm, faktiskt vet jag inte riktigt vad jag ska säga...  
Eh, jo, jag har till kapitel 12 klart. Tadam.  
Misstänker att det hela kommer stanna på någonstans runt 20 kap.  
Jaadu, läs på. Jag hoppas att du gillar den fortfarande.  
Ledsen att jag inte la ut så snabbt. Jag skulle ha gjort det igår egentligen, men jag kom aldrig ut på datorn då, så...

Eh...  
Tack och adjö till nästa gång!

(jag har patetisk fantasi idag vad det gäller att komma på saker att skriva om här... suck)


	9. Gift

Kap. 9

Efter långt om länge som kom de tillslut hem, fortfarande dyblöta. Och han, fortfarande generad.

Varför hade han varit tvungen att berätta för Snape? Det var väl ändå onödigt.

Till en början så hade han mest känt sig lättad. Eller ja, först hade han ju naturligtvis varit förfärad över att han sagt fel, men sen…

Han hade till och med börjat fundera på om, nu när _Severus _tog det så bra_, _han inte skulle klara av att berätta för Ron och Hermione. Ron och Neville var egentligen de han var mest oroliga för. Hermione och Ginny skulle alltid gå att övertala i värsta fall. Ron och Neville… han suckade.

Han hade alltid tänkt sig att han skulle ha en pojkvän när han skulle berätta för dem. Pojkvännen skulle naturligtvis vara jättesnygg, lång, kanske blond, och med jättevackra blå ögon. Och innan så skulle hans älskade pojkvän säga att hur hans vänner än tog det så skulle han alltid stå vid hans sida.

Hm, och så skulle hans pojkvän heta något gulligt, typ Adam, och jobba med något snällt… Helare!

Jo, och så skulle de åka hem till Ron och Hermione och så skulle han berätta, och sen skulle han kyssa sin blonda Adam som var helare, bara för att visa att det var sant.

Hermione skulle omedelbart tycka att de var jättegulliga, och bli förtjust i hur smart och snäll Adam var, och börja prata med honom, medan Ron drog honom avsides. Ron skulle fråga om han var lycklig, och när han svarade ja så skulle Ron säga att det var allt han brydde sig om, så skulle de gå tillbaka till Adam och Hermione och leva lyckliga i alla sina dagar.

Det var drömversionen.

I verkliga livet, som inte alls hade rosa blommor i kanterna skulle han bli överlycklig om scenariot såg ut som så att Hermione accepterade det utan vidare, medan Ron vägrade prata med honom på två månader, och sen lät sig övertalas av Hermione att prata med honom igen. Sen skulle han kanske kunna få Ron att bli vän med honom igen.

Han _hade, _som sagt var, börjat fundera.

Dock hade han inte hunnit mycket längre än till funderingarna innan Snape börjat titta snett på honom.

Det hade känts som om någon kört en kniv i ryggen på honom när han märkt att Snape tittat på honom och rynkat på näsan. Strax där efter hade kniven fått sällskap då Slytherinaren vänt sig undan och ryst av avsmak.

Han såg olyckligt på Snape som stod irriterad vid hans sida i vardagsrummet. Det hade börjat bildas en liten pöl på golvet runt deras fötter av vattnet som droppade av deras kläder.

"Jag går och duschar", sa han lågt, och drog, utan att tänka sig för, av sig sitt dyngsura linne.

Det var först när han såg hur Severus stelnade till bredvid honom som han insåg vad han gjort.

Han var knappt medveten om att han tagit ett så hårt tag om sitt linne när han vände sig mot Snape att det började droppa på golvet igen.

"Snape, jag är ledsen att jag besvärar dig", så skyndade han sig upp mot duschen innan Snape skulle se tårarna som trängde fram i hans ögon.

Värdelöst, det var _inte _såhär han hade tänkt sig att den han berättade för skulle ta det. Han försökte trösta sig med att det bara var Snape, men det hjälpte inte.

Faktum var att det bara blev värre.

--

Han sjönk ner i soffan med en tung suck.

Att han var blöt orkade han inte bry sig om för tillfället. Även fast hans trollstav lår tre decimeter från hans hand.

Han var äcklig. Och vidrig. Förmodligen skulle han också klassas som pervers.

Han var trettionio, Potter var nitton. Det var _tjugo år _i åldersskillnad.

Det hade knappt fallit honom in när han "gift" sig med Potter från början. Nu verkade problemet närmast ofantligt. Inte minst för att Potter aldrig skulle kära ner sig i en gammal gubbe.

Han suckade och stirrade på väggen framför sig. Tänk om han varit tjugo år yngre.

Och snygg.

Och trevlig.

Och tjej.

Nej, visst ja, det sista var inte nödvändigt.

Hursomhälst så kanske Potter skulle ha tyckte om honom på riktigt då.

"Blödiga idiot", mumlade han för sig själv.

Efter tio minuter kunde man förvånas över att det inte var hål i väggen efter hans stirrande.

Han behövde parata med någon.

Han tittade ner på sig själv.

Nej, han behövde duscha, _sen_ prata med någon.

Någon som inte var Potter. Och inte yngre än honom själv. Och inte på något sätt attraktiv.

Han skulle ta flammpulvret till Dumbledore efter han tvättat av sig.

Han reste sig långsamt från sin plats och tog trollstaven från bordet.

Kunde trappor växa? Han hade aldrig varit med om att en trappa varit så lång innan. Den gav honom alldeles för lång tid att tänka på.

Kunde man anmäla någon för att ta över ens hjärna?

Han började förstrött dra av sig klädnaden för att få av sig den, medan han tryckte ner handtaget till badrummet.

Någonstans när dörren var halvöppen insåg han vad han hade glömt.

Tyvärr hann inte hans hjärna påminna hans hand om vad han hade glömt, så hans hand fortsatte glatt öppna dörren.

Någonstans långt bak i sin hjärna förbannade han den dumma jävel som bestämt sig för att han skulle ha glasdörrar på sin dusch.

Åh, javisst ja, det var ju han.

Hans ögon glade långsamt ner över Gryffindorarens nakna kropp. Potter stod för tillfället med ryggen mot honom, och ansiktet under vattenstrålen.

För tillfället var det dock inte Potters ansikte han tittade på. Snarare något lite längre ner.

Omedvetet så tippade han sitt huvud åt sidan för att få bättre… utsikt.

Hans dittills i princip oanvända fantasi gick för tillfället på högvarv för att, utan större svårigheter, hitta på alla möjliga saker man kunde göra med en naken Potter.

Ett ord lämnade plötsligt hans läppar. Ett ord som han aldrig borde säga högt. Speciellt inte med såna tankar i huvudet. Inte heller med en naken världs-räddare framför sig.

"… Harry…"

Potter vände sig omedelbart om.

Fick syn på honom.

Och skrek.

Han skrek också.

"AHHH!"  
"AAH!"

"VAD GÖR DU HÄR!"

Tyvärr fick Potter för sig att det var nödvändigt att täcka för sitt skrev.

"JAG TÄNKTE DUSCHA!"

"MEN JAG ÄR JU HÄR!" Gastade Potter tillbaka.

"DET TÄNKTE VÄL INTE JAG PÅ!"

"HUR KOM DU IN!?"

"JAG ÖPPNADE DÖRREN!"

"HUR!?"

"JO, JAG TRYCKTE NER HANDTAGET OCH-!"

"JAG VET HUR MAN ÖPPNAR EN DÖRR, IDIOT, JAG MENAR VARFÖR VAR INTE DÖRREN LÅST?!"

Han stannade upp ett ögonblick och stirrade på Potter.

"_PRECIS!" _utbrast han sen.

"VAD MENAR DU MED DET!?"

"VARFÖR LÅSTE DU INTE DÖRREN!?"

"VARFÖR LÅSTE INTE _DU _DÖRREN!?"

"POTTER, HUR SKULLE JAG KUNNA LÅSA DÖRREN?!"

Potter stannade upp ett ögonblick för att tänka över detta.

Det gjorde han med.

"Vänta här nu… jag _har _inget lås på min dörr…" sa han, och kände för första gången sen de börjat skrika hur ont han hade i halsen.

"Varför har du inte det…?" Frågade Potter förvirrat.

Han hade faktiskt tänkt svara. Det hade han faktiskt. Och det skulle ha varit spydigt också.

Det var bara det att någon gång under själva skrikandet hade Potter tagit bort sina händer från sitt skrev.

Så plötsligt stod han och tittade på Potters… penis.

Av någon underlig anledning smalnade hans läppar av till ett streck. Förmodligen för att kompensera för hur runda hans ögon blev.

"SNAPE!" gormade Potter när han insåg vad han gjorde.

Då gick han.

(tidshopp)

(tids_hopp_, inte tids_snopp… _hoppas inte jag var den enda som såg fel…)

En timme senare satt han och Potter, båda mycket spända, nere i vardagsrummet.

Han hade hoppat duschen, och kastat en förtrollning över sig istället.

Han slängde en blick på Potter som satt och läste i en tidning.

Efter deras lilla möte kändes det mer naturligt.

Han reste sig upp, tog sin trollstav och gick mot ytterdörren.

"Jag går ut Potter", sa han och tog tag i handtaget i väntan på Potters svar.

"Mmm…" kom det inifrån vardagsrummet där Gryffindoraren satt fördjupad i sin läsning.

Irriterad över att ingen ännu satt en lag på hur söt man fick vara så suckade han.

"Jag är på Hogwarts, Dumbledore ville tydligen något…" ljög han innan han öppnade dörren och gick ut.

Han behövde rädda sin mentala hälsa.

--

Femton minuter efter det att Severus lämnat huset och anlänt till Hogwarts så knackade det på dörren hemma hos Potters.

Harry slet sig ovilligt från sin artikel i _Quidditch Times _om nya lovade sökare och gick för att öppna dörren.

Utanför stod Vincent Crabbe, nervösare och fetare än någonsin.

"Öh… um… Hej, Potter..." Började Crabbe tveksamt.

Harry gjorde en utmärkt imitation av en guldfisk som svar.

Crabbe började sen, till guldfiskens förvåning, be om ursäkt.

Slytherinaren bad om ursäkt för allt han sagt och gjort mot honom under deras tid i skolan, och förklarade att han var ledsen för hur det hade blivit mellan dem. Naturligtvis med många fler "Eh" "Um" "Öm" "Öh" och "Äm…" och fler enstaviga bokstavskombinationer då.

Så räckte han fram en chokladask och förklarade stressat att han var tvungen att gå på ett förhör på ministeriet som skulle äga rum inom några minuter.

Harry stängde, efter att ha sagt adjö och tack, förbryllat dörren och återvände till sin fåtölj.

Harry Potter skulle säkert gladeligen ha berättat detta själv, om det inte var så att han, medan han fortsatt med sin läsning, förstrött stoppat in en chokladbit i munnen.

Och bara några sekunder efter det fallit ihop på golvet – orörlig.

* * *

Så, där har du ditt kapitel mizzy, som du bad om. ;)

Jag hann idag.

Eh, jo kapitlena här framöver kommer vara ganska korta, men jag hoppas det går bra ändå. Det går ju lite snabbare för dem att komma ut då... :)


	10. A malfoy timing

**Kap. 10**

_(A/N: för er som inte vet så betyder "Malfoy" "dålig" på latin. Dracos namn blir alltså "Drake Dålig"... och det kan man ju ha en dabatt om huruvida det är ett lämpligt namn eller inte...) _

"… Så jag undrade om ni skulle kunna tänka er att vara gifta i åtminstone någon vecka till efter den bestämda tiden – eftersom det inte är meningen att ni ska veta om granskningstiden tror jag det räcker med bara en vecka. Självklart ger jag dig ledigt under den tiden… faktum är att jag hade tänkt mig att du inte skulle komma tillbaka för än till jul…"

Det var förmodligen här, när Severus Snape inte kom med några argument mot detta, som han insett att den forna Slytherinaren inte hörde särskilt noga på honom.

Dumbledore lutade sig fram och granskade honom med glittrande blå ögon.

"Severus, lyssnar du på mig?" Frågade Albus roat.

Han tittade upp på rektorn och mötte hans blick.

"Jag vill inte skilja mig från Potter, Albus" sa han sen. Rakt på sak. Dumbledore bara höjde på sina vita ögonbryn och log mot honom, som om erkännandet inte alls förvånade honom. Vilket det förmodligen inte gjorde heller, vid närmare eftertanke.

"Har du ändrat dig Severus? Sist tyckte jag mig höra att du bestämt hävdade att du i allra högsta grad hatade vår räddare?" Frågade Albus med en ton av retsamhet i rösten.

"Hatar är ett väldigt starkt ord…" började han undvikande. Dumbledore log bredare.

"Så du har alltså fallit för vår Harry? Du kanske till och med älskar honom?" Föreslog Dumbledore oskyldigt. Bara Albus kunde vara så rättfram.

"Älskar är ett väldigt starkt ord…" började han återigen undvikande. Sen suckade han trött och skakade på huvudet åt sig själv.

"… Som passar in på mina känslor för Potter, ja…" medgav han sen motvilligt. Dumbledore log bara och brydde sig inte om att svara.

"Men det är inget problem för dig, eller någon annan för den delen, Potter räknar fortfarande ner dagarna tills han slipper ifrån mig, och hatar mig fortfarande", det sista kom ut lite bittrare än vad han tänkt sig.

"Severus…" suckade Albus, fortfarande road, "jag trodde att du vid det här laget skulle ha lärt dig något om din make. Det råkar vara så att din unge Gryffindorare alltid varit mycket bättre på att älska än att hata…"

--

Draco Malfoy knackade otåligt på hos Potters.

Han fnös åt Snape för att han hade låtit tidningarna kalla honom det. Skulle han ingå i ett låstas förhållande med Potter så skulle han kräva att de skulle heta Malfoy.

_Duh, _som om han inte hade listat ut att förhållandet inte var äkta för typ evigheter sen.

Han tröttnade på att knacka och öppnade istället dörren.

"Snape!" ropade han in i huset, men fick inget svar.

Han hängde jacken på en galge och gick in i vardagsrummet. Där Potter låg i en hög på golvet.

"Konstiga Gryffindorare…" muttrade han och höjde på ögonbrynen. Och slog sig sen ner i soffan.

Det var tur att det inte var han som misstänktes för att för att vara dödsätare. I såna fall så skulle han nog hellre ta kyssen från en dementor än från Potter…

Han funderade som hastigast på varför Potter bara låg där, och inte hälsade honom välkommen på det sätt han faktiskt var värd, innan han böjde sig fram och tog tidningen ur Potters löst knutna hand.

--

"Dumma Dumbledore, dumma, dumma, _dumma_…"

"Hej Severus", avbröt plötsligt en röst inifrån vardagsrummet, som han omedelbart kände igen som sin gudsons.

"Draco? Vad gör du här?" Frågade han förvånat och gick in i vardagsrummet efter att ha hängt av sig kappan.

"Jag tänkte komma hit och vara arg för att du inte bjöd mig på ditt bröllop, som jag förresten vet inte var äkta…" svarade Malfoy tonlöst, utan att lyfta blicken från sin tidning. Vänta nu, det där var inte alls _Dracos _tidning.

"Är inte den där Potters? Hur kom du överens med honom?" Frågade han vaksamt, samtidigt som han undrade vart den irriterande (snygga) Gryffindoraren höll hus.

"Det var inte särskilt svårt", svarade Slytherinaren med en nick mot en plats som låg dold från hans vinkel.

Han gick förbryllat runt soffbordet.

Han spärrade förskräckt upp ögonen när han fick syn på vad Draco menat med sin kommentar.

"Draco, vad har du gjort med honom!?" Utbrast han ilsket, och föll ner på knä bredvid Potters kropp.

"Inget! Han låg sådär när jag kom hit för typ tio minuter sen!" försvarade sig Slytherinaren förnärmat.

Han rätade ut Potters ben och armar som legat i en underlig vinkel medan Draco talade. Och efter att ha sänt en irriterad blick mot Malfoy började han frenetiskt leta efter en puls.

"Snape…?" Frågade Draco osäkert och ställde sig bredvid honom. Han ignorerade den blonda pojken och lyfte lätt på Potters ögonlock. Ögonen var glasartade och oseende.

Utan att tänka lät han sin hand glida utmed Potters kind på vägen ner från hans kind för att leta efter hjärtslag.

Malfoy lyckades sätta luft i halsen och började hosta…

"Du… du älskar honom…?!" fick Slytherinaren halvkvävt fram.

Han stelnade till mitt i en rörelse, men fortsatte sen utan att svara.

"Du måste gå nu, Draco", sa han istället.

"Varför? Jag har inte gjort något. Men du kanske inte vill att jag ska se vad du gör med Potters livlösa kropp?" Föreslog Draco och flinade elakt.

Han morrade ilsket till och grep hårt tag om Slytherinarens handled.

Draco spärrade förskräckt upp ögonen och såg uppriktigt rädd ut, vilket kanske inte var så konstigt med tanke på vilken far han hade.

Han tog ett djup andetag och tvingade sig till att inte göra något han skulle komma att ångra senare. Han la istället Malfoys hand på Potters bröst.

"Det är därför", svarade han.

Draco såg förbryllat på honom, tills den blonda tonåringen kände samma sak som han känt någon sekund tidigare.

Potters hjärtslag.

Bara att känna dem var i sig självt en prestation. De var svaga, ojämna, och oroväckande långsamma.

"Snape, jag svär, jag har inte gjort något med honom", sa Draco förskrämt och ryckte åt sig handen.

"Jag vet", svarade han kort. Draco drog sig undan mot hallen, och tittade förbryllat på sin gudfar som ömt lyfte upp hans ärkefiende i sina armar och la honom på soffan…

--

"Granger! Granger!!!" gormade han så fort han kommit in i Weasleys hus.

"Vad?" Kom svaret uppifrån, innan Gryffindoraren uppenbarade sig i trappan.

"Snape!?" Utbrast hon förvånat, "Vad gör du här?" Frågade Granger.

"Jag behöver hjälp", medgav han utan omsvep. Granger såg ut som om hon skulle svimma.

"Me-med vad?" Frågade hon chockat.

"Är Weasley här?" Frågade han i sin tur.

"Nej… hurså?" Svarade hon tveksamt.

"Han är bara i vägen", svarade han kort.

"Snape! Det är inte…!"

"Om du tänker påstå att Weasley kan det minsta om avancerade trolldrycker, " avbröt han, "så vill jag inte ha din hjälp heller", Granger tystnade motvilligt och knep ihop läpparna.

Han tog ett djupt andetag och slöt ögonen.

"Det är Potter, " sa han sen, "jag tror någon har förgiftat honom."

* * *

Sådär ja... Det här och det följande kapitlen är ju då rätt korta, men det får ni helt enkelt ta och leva med... ;)  
Ehm... vad kan man skriva mer om kapitlet... jo, det där med att Snape sa att han älskade Harry... heh... personligen tycker jag ju då självklart att det är jättegulligt, men för dig som tycker att det går lite väl fort fram... förklaringen är helt enkelt att jag redan hade kapitlet färdiskrivet innan jag egentligen kommit till den här punkten. Och eftersom jag redan bestämt mig för att jag skulle lägga in den här delen här så orkade jag inte ändra.

Jaa ni... dagboken dog ju lite med min Harry/Draco (ni vet vilken jag menar)... jag har faktiskt ingen aning om vad jag skrev i den... hur jag fick ihop tillräckligt med fantasi för att skriva något... men jag får väl försöka.  
Ja... fick reda på resultatet från ett engelskaprov jag gjorde för ett tag sen: 91 av 100. Inte nöjd. Gjorde massa knostiga (som det där, _konstiga _ska det stå) fel. Ska ha tre prov nästa vecka - franska revulutionen, optik och matte. Ska till Liseberg på fredag, då vi är lediga från skolan.  
Annars då...? Hm.. jag har ju hunnit skaffa mig en ny pojkvän (eller ny och ny, vi har varit ihop i typ 9 månader, då ä väl han inte ny...?) sen _Fast för dig. _Misstänker att han tröttnat på mig. Tråkigt naturligtvis, men vad ska man göra...? Buhu... :'(  
Ne, men allvarligt nu då. Jag tror inte det händer ngt intresantare i mitt liv för tillfället, om man inte räknar med att pappa fyller år och vi slutar skolan snart.

Have it nice...  
Ingen vettig människa säger väl så, men å andra sidan... vem har sagt att jag är vettig...?  
;)


	11. Den smärtsamma sanningen

**Kap. 11**

"Jag hittar ingenting!" Utbrast hon frustrerat och smällde ihop boken och la även den i den vinglande högen bredvid sin fåtölj. Hon blängde anklagande på chokladasken som var orsaken till det hela, trotts att den knappast kunnat påverka det själv.

"Har du hittat någonting, Snape?" Frågade hon, och vände blicken mot Harry istället.

Han hade börjat svettas och vrida sig för bara några minuter sedan, och läget började se kritiskt ut.

Snape svarade inte. Boken som han hade börjat med låg fortfarande uppslagen på sidan som hänvisade en vidare till olika kapitel, och en stor överskrift som löd _Häxor och Trollkarlar som inte kan städa. _

Trolldrycksläraren själv stirrade på Harry med oseende ögon och en bekymrad rynka i pannan.

"Snape, lyssnar du på mig?" Frågade hon oroligt.

Inget svar.

"Severus Potter!" sa hon högt.

Snape ryckte till och medan han vände sig mot henne så växte rynkan i pannan.

"Kalla mig inte det", muttrade Severus irriterat.

"Har du hittat något?" Frågade hon vänligt. Snape suckade och gned sig i pannan.

"Nej… jag har inte kunnat koncentrera mig", bara att trolldrycksläraren inte förstod hur hon skulle tolka det bevisade att han inte riktigt mådde bra.

Hon höjde på ögonbrynen, och tittade medlidsamt på den mörkhåriga mannen.

"Snape, varför går du inte och lägger dig eller tar en dusch eller något, så du slappnar av lite?" Föreslog hon milt.

Och fick en skeptisk blick tillbaka.

"Tar du hand om Potter då?" Frågade Snape, till hennes förvåning.

"Bryr du dig om Harry, Snape?" Frågade hon retsamt.

"Lägg av, till och med jag vet att du inte är _så _dum. Dör din älskling så är det jag som får skulden. Speciellt eftersom pojken blivit förgiftad", svarade Snape stramt och blängde på henne.

"Jag har tagit hand om Harry i snart nio år, Snape, jag tror att jag ska klara några minuter till", sa hon och log. Vad än Snape sa så trodde hon inte på förklaringen hennes före detta lärare gett henne.

Hennes leende följde med professorn ut ur rummet, och när hon vände så hade en bekymrat uttryck lagt sig över hennes ansikte.

_Undrar vad det var för fel på Harry…?_

--

Han drog av sig kläderna och klev in i duschen med en suck. Han behövde verkligen försöka komma på vad det var för fel på Potter. Visserligen var han plågsamt medveten om att han inte precis påskyndat Potters tillfrisknande enbart genom att stirra på honom, men sen så var det de här andra sakerna han kände på sig.

Den första att det inte skulle hjälpa att titta i böcker för att hitta vad det nu var som förgiftat Potter.

Det andra var att han var helt övertygad om att han sett samma sak förut. Som någon underlig, förvriden Déjà vu känsla.

Han suckade igen och tippade huvudet bakåt för att låta det varma vattnet rinna över hans ansikte.

Potter verkade vara försatt i ett tillstånd som åstadkoms av en sömndryck, som tillexempel Den-levande-dödes-brygd. Eller så var han avsvimmad.

"Är man avsvimmad så rör man sig oftast inte, smarto…" muttrade han till sig själv. Fast det blev mest.

"Blubelliblubb blubb blubb…" eftersom han glömde ta bort huvudet ur vattenstrålen.

Han spottade ut vattnet och förbannade sig själv för att han var så orolig för Potter att han inte ens kunde tänka ordentligt. Han hade aldrig varit såhär orolig för någon innan, varför var det Potter som han oroade sig för nu!?

Han suckade återigen och försökte få igång sin hjärna, trotts att den nu verkade vara på väg genom avloppet tillsammans med vattenmassorna som forsade över honom.

Potter verkade i alla fall ha ont. Det var ett symptom. Det kunde bero på… hm… saft från en djälvulssnara, ringblommsblad, tistelrot och en massa andra saker naturligtvis, som kaktussaft eller ett hjärta från en oxe, men i alla fall…

Åh, vid Merlin! Det fanns hur mycket som helst som orsakade smärta! Faktum var ju faktiskt att i princip varje ingrediens inom trolldryckskonsten på något vis kunde skada beroende på vad den kombinerades med!

Han sjönk ner på golvet och lutade sig mot det kalla kaklet. I ett försök att koncentrera sig så gnuggade han fingertopparna mot tinningarna.

Okej, någon hade helt klart förgiftat Potter för att döda honom.

Han svalde hårt.

Dödligt… dödligt… det vanligaste måste vara dvärgört eller saft från…

Han satte sig häftigt spikrakt upp.

_Herre Gud!_

Han flög upp på fötter och klarade sig som av ett under utan att halka. Ilsket blinkandes efter att ha fått vatten i ögat staplade han hastigt ut ur duschen, och medan han hoppade framåt på ett ben försökte han dra på sig boxershorts och skjorta samtidigt. Fumlandes med knapparna flög han sen ner för trappan, där han hoppade över de fyra sista stegen, och landade med en duns som nästan fick hans knän att vika sig.

Granger vände sig om, och när hon fick se honom spärrade hon förvånat upp ögonen.

Han andades tyngre än normalt och vattnet droppade från hans hår det på skjortans ljusblåa tyg där det gjorde mörkblåa fläckar.

"Sluta leta, jag vet vad som har… vad Potter blivit förgiftad av", han tog ett djupt andetag och gick fram till den svarthåriga Gryffindoraren för att få sina farhågor bekräftade.

"Vet du?" Frågade Granger och sken upp. Han slängde en mörk blick på henne.

"Ja, men det finns ingen anledning att se entusiastisk ut", sa han bittert, och Grengers leende slocknade omedelbart.

Han böjde sig ner över Potter med rynkad panna, rädslan han av någon anledning kände hade nu vuxit sig så stor att den gränsade till illamående. Han tog tag i kanten av Potters urblekta t-shirt och drog den av Gryffindoraren.

Han kände Grangers ögon på sig, men kunde inte hjälpa, inte ens nu, att hans ögon dröjde sig kvar vid Potters bröstkorg för ett ögonblick. Han vände över Potter så han låg på mage, och kunde knappast klandra Granger för den flämtning som slapp ur henne.

Mitt på Potters ryggrad syntes en centimeterhög knöl.

"Vad i Merlins namn har hänt med honom!?" Utbrast Granger skrämt.

"Det är en dryck som dödsätarna använde, och uppenbarligen fortfarande använder. Den fungerar ungefär som den levande dödes brygd, men dvärgört och tistelrot är tillsatt, så personen…" han avbröt sig för en sekund när han insåg vad det innebar, "… är medveten om allt som händer", han gjorde han paus när han av någon anledning plötsligt blev tvungen att harkla sig.

"Du ser knölen här, " sa han och gjorde en gest mot nämnda utbuktning, "det är… Potter nerver slår knut på sig själva av det här giftet. Han hålls vid liv, men om jag har förstått det hela rätt så är det som att grillas över en eld av is – både kallt och varmt på samma gång. Men den livsuppehållande effekten avtar efter några timmar, och offret…" han klarade inte av att fortsätta meningen. Det var länge sedan hans röst svikit honom på det här viset.

"Dör…" fortsatte Granger matt hans mening.

Han nickade tyst.

Granger tittade tårögt på honom.

"Har du inget motgift?" frågade hon hjälplöst.

"Jo…" mumlade han lågt.

Granger stirrade oförstående på honom under någon sekund.

Så plötsligt slog hon till honom hårt på kinden.

Han stirrade chockat på henne.

"Din skurk! Hemska människa! Hur kan du göra såhär mot honom efter allt han har gjort för dig!? Hur kan du bara…!?"

Hon höjde handen för att slå honom igen, men han grep tag i hennes handled.

"Lyssna på mig innan du drar några förhastade slutsatser!" Morrade han.

En tår rann ner för Hermiones kind i ren förvåning.

"Lyssnar du?" frågade han ilsket.

"Jag gjorde det här giftet åt Mörkrets Herre under tiden jag var en spion för honom. Jag ville inte, men Dumbledore övertalade mig om att det var nödvändigt. Därför tänker jag inte ta på mig någon skuld i det hela", orden var endast till för att övertyga honom själv om att det var sant.

Han slängde en blick på Harry som gett ifrån sig ett stönande.

Han släppte Grengers hand.

"Däremot gjorde jag ett motgift. Självklart användes det aldrig, så därför vet jag inte heller om det verkar. Potter kan lika gärna dö utav det",

Gryffindoraren stirrade obeslutsamt på honom under några sekunder, som för att avgöra om han talade sanning eller inte.

Hon verkade besluta sig för att han gjorde det.

"Men gör motgiftet då!" utbrast hon desperat.

Han svalde.

"J-jag kan inte…" mumlade han svagt. Han drog en skakande hand genom sitt hår.

"Vad menar du med att du inte kan, det är ju…!?"

"Sluta!" avbröt han.

"Lyssna nu för en gångs skull Granger… Jag _kan_ inte göra det…"

Granger stirrade en lång stund på honom.

Hon förstod inte vad han menade.

Han önskade att hon kunde titta bort en stund. Det behövde inte ens vara en lång stund, bara så han hann torka bort tårarna ur ögonvrårna. Men hon stirrade stint på honom.

"Granger… elixiret tar ett år att göra… " mumlade han svagt. "Potter är död om två timmar…"

* * *

Ok, jag vet att det är rätt osannolikt att Snape skulle grina, emn jag tyckte att det var lite gulligt. Men han gråt faktiskt inte mycket! Han snyftade inte ens! *försvarar mig med viftande armar och ben*

Eh... ja. *drar rätt kjolen jag har på mig eftersom alla mina jeans är trasiga*  
Hursomhälst, det här kapitlet var ju då rätt kort, men jag hoppas att kunna kompensera det i framtiden.

Ja.. vad som händer i mitt liv nu då...  
Har massvis med prov, bla. ett i musik imorgon som jag bara _råkade_ somna till när jag skulle plugga. Ska kanske till Stockholm i helgen för lite shopping. Ooo, och så ska jag kanske få en ny dator! Wooho! (allvarligt den här är så seg att jag har en kortlek bredvid mig så jag kan lägga passians medan den tänker... *skakar på huvudet*)  
Annars... pojkvänsproblem. Stackars er, ficen kanske blir helt deprimerade bara för det här! XD

Nåja... de får bli allt för idag... ska se på CSI snart nu, måste hinna skriva lite innan! xD


	12. A dead end

**Kap. 12**

En halvtimme hade gått. Potter hade tre kvar i livet.

Granger hade försvunnit upp för trappan sen han berättat för henne att han hade motgiftet nedskrivet i en bok i en låda någonstans i röran där uppe.

Själv satt han kvar där nere med Potter, önskade halvt om halvt att det vore tvärt om. Att det var Granger som satt här nere, och han var där uppe och rotade efter botemedel. Då skulle han kunna skylla på att han försökte rädda sig själv från att anklagas för mord.

Han kunde inte riktigt samla ihop den koncentration det skulle krävas för att gå upp för trappan. Än mindre börja leta efter något.

Han satt på soffan och stirrade tomt på Potters ansikte. Tillslut sträckte han fram handen och tog av Potter glasögonen.

Gryffindoraren vred sig så mycket att han nästan puttade ut honom ur soffan.

Det hela kändes närmast skrattretande. Han hade inte haft någon särskild i sitt liv – faktiskt inte något överhuvudtaget – på evigheter. När han väl insåg hur mycket personen som blivit brutalt instucken i hans tillvaro bettydde för honom så dog han.

Eller ja, han var ju inte död än…

En tår rann ner för hans kind.

"Merlin… jag är patetisk…" mumlade han lågt.

Ytterligare en tår gjorde sig väg ner till hans haka.

Han såg på Potter genom suddiga ögon.

"Det är tur att du inte ser något Potter…" mumlade han med tjock röst. Han hade inte gråtit på evigheter. Han hatade att gråta.

Han snyftade till.

"Det är nästan tur att du ska dö, Potter…" hela hans kropp tycktes vrida ihop sig och protestera mot hans ord.

Mellanrummen mellan tårarna hade nu upphört, och fast han precis torkat sig i ögonen så droppade redan nya tårar ner från hans haka.

Han ställde sig upp med en suck och rullade över Potter på mage.

"Jag vet inte om det här hjälper, Potter, eller om det bara gör ont, men…"

Han satte handflatorna mot Potters rygg och började långsamt massera honom. Han kände sig fruktansvärt fånig till en början, men hans tankar vandrade snart iväg till annat.

Det var fruktansvärt, men han var nästan helt säker på att han bryggt motgiftet när han hittat på giftet – det gjorde han alltid. Han hade ett motgift för varje gift.

Problemet var bara att han inte för sitt liv – inte ens för Potters – kunde komma på vart det var.

"Jag är ledsen Potter… " han fnös lågt, "om det kan vara till någon tröst så kommer jag aldrig att förlåta mig själv",

Bulan på Potters rygg kändes obehaglig under hans händer varje gång de drog över den.

När en tår doppade ner på hans händer så stannade han tvärt upp och knöt händerna hårt.

"Förlåt… jag bara… jag trodde inte att du kunde dö… du har haft så många tillfällen, så många gånger har du kunnat dö när jag inte tyckte… tyckte…"

Han var tvungen att skärpa sig. Han svalde tjockt och torkade tårarna igen.

"Hade det här varit en dålig bok, Potter, så hade jag förmodligen berättat allt för dig, om… om… ja, och du skulle naturligtvis överleva och sen skulle vi leva lyckliga i alla våra dagar",

Han reste sig upp.

"Jag ska gå upp till Granger…" mumlade han till Potter, som börjat vrida sig i plågor igen.

Granger satt förstummad i hans stol och stirrade blankt framför sig.

Hon såg bara kort upp på honom när han kom in i rummet och stängde dörren bakom sig.

"Har du gråtit?" Frågade hon.

"Nej", ljög han.

"Okej…" mumlade Gryffindoraren.

Han lutade huvudet bakåt och stirrade upp i taket.

Han behövde tänka. Han visste att han kunde tänka, han hade alltid varit bra på sådana här situationer.

Han slöt ögonen.

De visste vilket gift det var.

De visste vart giftet kom ifrån – chokladen. Kakao var en ingrediens i trollrycken, men han kunde omöjligt veta hur det påverkade den här drycken.

Det var fakta.

Han stirrade tomt in i väggen.

Tänk om Potter dog. Harry Potter låg och dog nere i hans soffa.

Harry… hans make…

Plötsligt slog det honom att han oroade sig mer för Potter än sig själv. Dog Potter så skulle han föras till Azkaban, dömd för förmodligen inte bara mord utan också massmord för allt han _inte _gjort under Mörkrets Herres tid.

Han skulle tilldelas dementorskyssen.

Hans tankar gick över till Harry igen. Han fick inte dö. Inte nu.

Han var tvungen att göra något

Han rotade fram den svarta lilla bok han skrev ner sina trolldrycker i ur en av skrivbordets många lådor och bläddrade fram sidan med Potters gift på.

Medan han satt och blängde på ingredienserna så reste sig Granger upp.

"Jag går ner till Harry…" mumlade hon lågt.

Han fortsatte stirra ner i sin bok.

-En timme senare-

"Granger…" mumlade han lågt och tittade på den lilla flaskan i hans hand.

Gryffindoraren tittade upp.

"Jag… jag tror jag har något…"

Han vände blicken mot Harry. Den svarthåriga nittonåringen andades i stötar, och svettpärlor prydde hans panna.

"Ett motgift?" frågade Granger, och något tändes i hennes ögon som han aldrig märkt saknats – hopp.

Han nickade långsamt.

"Men du sa ju…"

"Jag vet vad jag sa, " avbröt han, "det här är inte det riktiga motgiftet."

Granger sjönk ihop igen.

"Vad… vad är det du har gjort då?" frågade hon.

"En enklare bryggd som motarbetar ingredienserna var för sig… det är också nödvändigt att Potter fått i sig en viss mängd kakao… men jag kan inte göra något annat…"

Han hade aldrig känt sig så värdelös i hela sitt liv.

Granger tog flaskan ur hans händer.

"Han kan inte dricka den själv… jag… jag får hjälpa honom…" mumlade hon lågt.

Han kände en stöt av panik. Tänk om inte giftet funkade! Tänk om det bara skulle påskynda Potters död, eller utöka hans lidande!?

Granger såg ut att tänka ungefär samma sak när hon tog ett djupt andetag och beredde sig på att ge Harry drycken.

Först _då_ insåg han vad hon egentligen tänkte göra – först dricka drycken själv, och sen _kyssa _Potter så han också drack den.

Bilden av hur det hela skulle se ut spelade upp sig framför hans ögon. Om och om igen. Grangers läppar mot hans. Hur Potter vaknade lycklig i Grangers armar och kysste henne på riktigt. Att Potter var homosexuell spelade ingen roll – Smutsskallen hade omvänt honom!

Han blev så svartsjuk att han var nästan säker på att det syntes på honom.

Hastigt vände han blicken mot Granger som nu höll på att föra flaskan mot sina läppar.

"Har du gjort det där förut?" slapp det ur honom.

Granger stannade upp.

Han pustade lättat ut.

"Vad menar du?" frågade hon oroligt och sänkte flaskan.

"Jag menar vad jag säger", svarade han kort.

"Nej… det har jag inte…" sa Granger osäkert.

"Då gör jag det", bestämde han snabbt.

För snabbt. Åh nej! Nu skulle ju han behöva göra det! Det var en sak att göra det när han _inte _tyckte om Potter, och en nu. _Helt _annan. Då skulle det inte hända något, nu skulle han inte klara av om Potter fick spel när han vaknade.

Han tog som i trans emot flaskan Granger räckte honom.

Han blickade till och tittade upp på den irriterande Gryffindoraren.

Han tog flaskan i ett säkert grepp.

Allt för att Potter inte skulle inse sin oändliga kärlek för henne.

Han höjde flaskan till läpparna och tömde inne hållet i sin mun. Det var skrämmande lite.

Med förhoppningar om att det skulle räcka, och _hjälpa,_ så satte han sig försiktigt bredvid Potter på soffan. Så böjde han sig ner över Pojken-som-förhoppningsvis-skulle-överleva-en-fjärde-gång, och la sina läppar mot hans.

Det som förhoppningsvis var motgift rann över till Potters mun, och Gryffindoraren svalde automatisk.

Utan egentlig anledning dröjde hans läppar kvar en stund mot Potters, innan han besvärad satte sig upp igen.

Han mindes plötsligt att om Potter överlevde så skulle han minnas det där.

När han insåg att han inte brydde sig utan bara ville att Potter skulle leva förstod han att han fallit mer för Potter än vad han först trott.

Harry släppte plötsligt ifrån sig ett rosslande andetag, och i nästa sekund föll hans slappa huvud åt sidan.

* * *

Sådär ja! Tillslut ett nytt kapitel.  
Ledsen att det dröjde så länge, men jag var u Sthlm i helgen så jag hade ingen tillgång till datorn.

Jag skulle i vår huvudstad försöka shoppa kläder. Jag var där i två dagar och kollade i affärer. Jag kom hem med ett linne från H&M för 49.50.  
_Grattis.  
_Jag har alltid passat bättre i bokaffärer än klädaffärer.  
Irigt så ska min mamma och pappa gå isär. Väldigt tråkigt. Jag älskar verkligen stället jag bor på nu, och mamma ska flytta in till stan. Jag hatar stan. Det är gatlycktor och folk överallt! Men biblioteket blir nära, så jag anatar att det ska funka. Stackars hundarna, de kommer ju också få pendla. Ojojoj...  
Jaja, riktigt bra timing var det också med tanke på hur det går med förhållandet med min egen pojkvän nu också (irioni...)  
Men det är ju inget bombhot eller något, så jag antar att jag ska överleva det här med. Det känns som om jag redan gått igenom alla de där faserna som folk pratar om med skiljsmässor... (de berättade imorse)  
Frågan är bara hur ficen ska klara sig... Men jag kommer väl igång och skriver på den också. Ni får ursäkta om det dröjer lite längre än vanligt mellan kapitlena, men den här gången har jag vettiga skäl. Men än behöver ni inte oroa er, jag har tre kapitel till klara i datorn, ett handskrivet, och dessutom slutet klart, så det är inte fruktansvärt mycket mer kvar att prenta ner...

Ha de bra, nu ska jag titta på film.

Jo, förresten, för er som gillar min dagbok så har jag börjat blogga lite smått. När (om) jag får lite läsare så kommer också grejer jag skriver börja poppa upp där. . finns jag på... läser ni så får ni gärna kommentera! :)


	13. Last Man Standing

**Kap. 13**

Det kändes som om han skulle svimma.

Herre gud! Han hade dödat Harry Potter!

Han hade inte hunnit mer än tänka det här för än Potter plötsligt grep tag om hans handled – som var det närmaste grabba-tag-i-bara föremålet – och satte sig sen hostande upp.

Granger tjöt till och slog ihop händerna.

"Aj…" stönade Potter.

Han skyndade sig att torka tårarna.

"Klaga inte, Potter, du överlevde i alla fall. _Tyvärr", _muttrade han och ställde sig upp. Det gick sådär eftersom Potter fortfarande höll ett fast grepp om hans handled.

"Släpp", sa han kort. Han var fortfarande gråtfärdig, och det här var _definitivt _inte varken rätt tidpunkt eller plats att börja lipa på.

Potter såg ut att kämpa med sig själv i någon sekund, innan han släppte honom.

Hans blick mötte hastigt Potters. Gryffindoraren såg förvirrad ut. Vilket inte var konstigt – det var han själv också.

Han snörpte på munnen och backade ifrån dem.

"Om ni ursäktar, så har jag… " hans blick gick från Granger till Potter, "_något _viktigt att göra…"

Han förbannade tyst sig själv för sitt ordval medan han långsamt gick upp för trappan.

--

Han sträckte på sig som en katt där han låg på balkongen och stirrade upp mot stjärnorna. Från början hade han bara tänkt gå ut och ta lite luft, sen hade natten visat sig vara ljummen och han stannat kvar. Först hade han satt sig ner, för att sedan lägga sig raklång på rygg. Det var ingen stor balkong, men han fick plats.

Dessutom var det en bra plats att reda ut tankar på.

Hans ögon gled över de glittrande ljusen i den svarta natten, medan han ofokuserat letade efter stjärntecken.

Hans minne var suddigt från tiden han varit… medvetslös. Han visste faktiskt inte vad han skulle kalla det, för han hade varit vid medvetande, men inte kunnat röra eller kontrollera sin kropp. Som om hela han hade tryckts ihop och medvetandet bara fanns i hans hjärna. Eller något.

Det var tur att det inte varit mycket folk runt omkring honom när han varit förgiftad – då hade han förmodligen inte kunnat urskilja skillnaderna och vem som sa vilket. Nu hade det varit en man och en kvinna, vilket dessutom borde ha gjort det lättare att veta vem som var vem.

Problemet var bara att han var helt säker på att en av dem var Severus Snape – manen naturligtvis. Problemet i sig låg i att Snape inte sagt saker som han brukade säga. Eller gjort saker som han brukade göra, för den delen.

Allt blev helt enkelt _fel_ i hans stackars förvirrade hjärna när han försökte få rätsida på alltsammans.

Dessutom var han säker på att Snape hade gråtit, och Severus grät _aldrig. _

Han måste minnas fel. Det var den enda förklaring han kunde komma på.

Någonting kanske hade mixtrat med hans minne, det kanske var drycken som gjorde allting fel? Men Hermione hade ju bettet sig normalt.

Och Malfoy. När han varit där.

Eller ja… allt utom en sak då…

_Du älskar honom. _

Exakt så hade Slytherinaren sagt, till Snape, om honom.

Det var fel och orealistiskt.

Mycket var det som Draco Malfoy sa, men det brukade sällan vara – utom då möjligtvis moraliskt – fel eller orealistiskt. Uppblåst, egocentriskt, självupptaget, elakt och grymt, men inte fel och orealistiskt.

Snapes beteende under hans medvetslöshet däremot, _det _var fel och orealistiskt. Trolldrycksläraren hade ju verkat _oroad. _Och inte för sig själv. Det var inte bara orealistiskt utan också _omöjligt. _

Problemet var bara att han kommit fram till att han tyckt om det.

_Tyckt om _att Snape brydde sig om honom.

Varför behövde han fortfarande fundera ut.

Han slöt ögonen.

Han _förstod _verkligen inte. Och att allt var suddigt hjälpte inte ett dugg.

Han visste – om man nu skulle utgå från att hans minnen var riktiga – att Severus hade bett Hermione att ta hand om honom, att Snape gråtit och bett om ursäkt för att… ja, för vad visste han inte riktigt. Plötsligt kom han också ihåg en lätt strykning mot hans kind…

Nej, det kunde lika gärna vara Hermione. Eller Malfoy.

Nej, inte Malfoy föresten, då var Snape troligare.

Som om elevhemsföreståndaren hört sitt namn i hans tankar så öppnades plötsligt balkongdörren.

Han skulle precis säga något när Snape snubblade över honom. Han föll och ramlade in i staketet så det tjongade till i metallen.

Han rätade på sig så Severus skulle kunna sätta sig ner, medan han med en känsla av panik och enorm saknad efter sin trollstav förberedde ett försvarstal i sitt huvud för att rädda sig från Slytherinarens vrede.

Till hans förvåning så _behövdes _det inte.

"Åh… där är du ju…" mumlade Snape.

_Huh…? _

Vad var _det där? _

Han stirrade misstroget på sin make. Det lät ju som om han letat efter honom…?

Hans blick föll utan förvarning ner till Snapes överkropp, och gåshuden spred sig över armarna på honom.

Severus hade ingen tröja på sig.

Snapes bleka hy såg vit ut i månskenet, och det utgjorde en skarp kontrast till det svarta håret som hängde ner och snuddade vid axlarna på honom.

Snape suckade tungt, lutade huvudet tillbaka mot väggen och slöt ögonen.

Han skulle mer än gärna ha gjort det samma, om hans ögon nu bara hade velat sluta sig. Vilket de inte alls verkade vilja göra nu när de fått syn på Severus mage.

Han försökte övertyga sig om att det inte var något speciellt med den. Den var inte vältränad eller något, bara smal. Bara smal, inget annat, inget speciellt.

Det var bara det att det var _Snapes _mage.

Severus Snapes mage.

Han svalde hårt och slöt tillslut ögonen.

Vad var det för _fel _på honom?!

Severys Snape var typ _hundra år gammal! _Han kunde inte ha en sexig mage! Det _gick _bara inte.

Han hatade ju trolldrycksläraren! Ju.

_"Tänk på allt han gjort, Harry!" _

Han tänkte. Han tänkte så det knakade.

Han räddade mitt liv. Han riskerade sitt eget liv genom att vara spion.

"_Fel saker, Idiot!"_

Jaha.

Eh… han var irriterande. Hela tiden. Han drog av poäng utan att ha någon egentlig anledning, han hatade hans pappa, han hatade hans gudfar (Inre debatt från Harrys del: "_Men det var_ _väl för att _de _hatade _honom_…?" "Shysh med dig, din dumbom!"), _sen _hade_ han ju faktiskt försökt förhäxa av honom hans kvast under hans första år.

Nej, det var ju Quirrell det.

Han suckade tungt. Vart hade den elaka Snape tagit vägen?

"Vad tänker du på, Potter?" frågade Severus nyfiket. Förmodligen på grund av hans suck.

Han tittade upp på sin före detta lärare.

"Är du elak, Snape?" frågade han allvarligt.

"Jag antar att det finns folk som tycker det", svarade Snape neutralt.

"Vad gör du som är elakt då?" envisades han. Severus såg länge på honom.

Sen vände han blicken ut över natthimlen.

"Jag uppfann den där drycken."

Han tittade förvånat på Snape. Han kunde komma på mycket… eller nej, uppenbarligen kunde han _inte _komma på mycket som Snape gjort som var rent elakt, men hur som helst så skulle han aldrig ha kommit att tänka på det.

Det var ju inte ens elakt. Möjligtvis var det onödigt att göra ett så starkt gift, som fungerade så bra. Men det var inget annat än vad Voldemort förväntat sig, och hade inte Snape gjort det så hade någon annan gjort det.

Kanske inte lika effektivt gift, men spionaget var nödvändigt.

"Snape… det där är inte ondskefullt", mumlade han och slöt ögonen.

"Varför inte det? Det dödade dig ju nästan",

"En kvastkäpp kan också döda dig, ett handfat eller en jordnöt också, de behöver inte vara ondsinta för det",

Trotts att blundade kunde han nästan _se_ hur Snape himlade med ögonen.

"Vad är din definition av elak då, Mr Potter?" frågade trolldrycksläraren sarkastiskt.

Han funderade en stund. En bra mycket längre stund än vad som borde vara nödvändigt för någon med hans erfarenheter, men han ville ge Severus ett vettigt svar. Inte säga att om man gör så är man ond, om man gör si är man också ond.

Han tog ett djupt andetag.

"Ond är man när man har ett val och en möjlighet att välja på två vägar, och trotts att man får skyltar om att man har valt fel väg och flera möjligheter att väja av från den vägen väljer att fortsätta på den", det kändes inte riktigt som han fick fram det han ville. Faktum var att det lät rent ut sagt idiotiskt.

Han suckade tungt och bestämde sig för att strunta i det.

"Tror du att Voldemort anser sig själv som ond, Severus?" frågade han, satte sig upp och öppnade ögonen.

Snape tittade oförstående på honom.

"Men kolla här, " han la benen i kors framför sig, "Voldemort anser, an_såg,_ att 'Smutsskallar' var mindre värda, och att de försvagade magin. Han ville hålla magin maktig och stark… förstår du vad jag menar?" för andra gången den natten så såg Severus en lång stund på honom.

"Är du _smart,_ Potter?" frågade Snape, och verkade, till hans förtret, uppriktigt förvånad.

Han blängde till svar.

De satt tysta en stund, tills Snape reste sig.

"Vad du än tror Potter, så…" Severus tystnade, som om han funderade på om han verkligen skulle säga vad han tänkt.

"Vad du än tror så… jag är… det var bra att du inte dog Potter…" sa Snape tillslut.

Det kändes som han hade blivit träffad i ryggen av en sprängstjärtsskrabba, och värmen spred sig från ryggslutet till resten av hans kropp.

"Uhm… de-det var ju du som räddade mig…" mumlade han hackigt.

Snape vände sin svarta blick mot honom.

"Jag sa att det var bra att du inte dog, Potter, och det för att jag skulle ha fått skulden… jag deklarerade inte min eviga kärlek till dig", sa trolldryckslärarens med ett tonläge som dröp av sarkasm.

En rysning gick ut med hans ryggrad vid tanken på att Snape skulle tillkännage sin tillgivelse för honom, problemet var bara det att det inte var av obehag…

Snape suckade tungt och räckte fram sin hand mot honom.

"Res dig upp nu, Potter… annars får jag väl aldrig sova inatt…"

* * *

Så... ledsen att det dröjt så länge, men som ni vet vid det här laget så har det hänt lite grejer i mitt liv på sistone, så jag har inte hunnit skriva så mycket. Inte för att jag direkt kännt för det men... Nu kom det hur som hälst.

Ja ni, jag dödade inte Harry. (Självklart inte!) Jag kan däremot döda lite spänning genom att avslöja att ingen kmr _dö_ i den här ficen. Eller ja, ingen huvudperson iaf.  
Nu har jag ju inte skrivit klart den men...

Hoppas ni tyckte om det här kapitlet!


	14. Änglar och Demoner

**Kap. 14**

B = Ron, vad som händer just då  
_B = Tidningsartikeln  
_B = Vad som Harry och Severus verkligen sa under intervjun, och vad Skeeter frågade.

_(A/N: Det här kapitlet har i stort sett ingen speciell innebörd för själva händelseutvecklingen, utan är mer till för ren underhållning, men jag hoppas det ska gå bra ändå.) _

* * *

Ronald Weasley gick in i vardagsrummet där en uggla envist satt och pickade på rutan. Han släppte in den och betalade den när den hoppade fram. Tidningen knöt han loss från dess ben.

"**Vad i Merlins namn är det här!" Utbrast Ronald Weasley förfärat.**

_Exklusiv intervju med Harry och Severus Potter._

**Löd rubriken. Han öppnade snabbt tidningen.**

_Vår reporter Rita Skeeter anländer till paret Potters hus, och blir snart insläppt av en leende Severus. Visad till ett smakfullt inrett sovrum så slår hon sig ner i en fåtölj. Severus sätter sig i en soffa, och snart kommer unge Harry som sätter sig i hans knä._

"_Jag måste fråga, hur länge har ni varit tillsammans nu?"_

_De tittar varandra djupt i ögonen och ler._

"_Ett år", svarar de sedan i korus och ler ännu bredare. De utgör ett mycket bedårande par trotts den stora åldersskillnaden._

--

Det knackade på dörren hos det motvilliga paret Potter, som de nu blivit döpta till, till den äldre Potters förfäran.

Klockan var sju på morgonen. Först efter att ha puttat ner den stackars sovande Harry på golvet och anklagat honom för att ha lagt en knackningsförtrollning över deras ytterdörr, så insåg trolldrycksläraren att det faktiskt _var _någon som knackade på deras dörr.

Efter att ha försökt få den sovande Harry att öppna så klädde han – så långsamt som möjligt – på sig under förhoppning att den förbannade människan utanför deras dörr skulle sluta knacka.

Tio minuter senare misstänkte han att det snart skulle gå hål på dörren.

Nämnda före detta Slytherinare gick för att öppna.

"Heeeeeeeeeeej", möttes han av i dörren. Diskret höll han för näsan.

När han såg vems vidriga personlighet som mötte honom i illrött nagellack, blont, permanentat hår, och hornbågade glasögon försedda med fönsterglas, försökte han omedelbart trycka igen dörren för att undkomma den vidriga "människan". Det blev en kort kamp i dörren där Skeeter tryckte på från utsidan, och han från insidan.* Tyvärr förlorade Severus Potter när hans make skrek åt honom från trappen att han inte kunde hindra folk från att ta sig in genom deras dörr.

När Pojken-som-för-evigt-skulle-ångra-de-orden kom fram till det inte-längre-brottande-paret och såg vem det var så försökte han omedelbart ta sig upp tillbaka för trappan. Han blev uppfångad av sin make som ilsket väste i hans öra att han inte tänkte bli den enda som led.

Mrs Kossa bjöd sig själv på en kopp te från deras kök med en trollstavsviftning, och lät sen sig sen göra sig hemmastadd i parets soffa.

Paret själva slogs ner i samma fåtölj av en förtrollning från hennes stav.

"Vad trevligt att ni är så rara mot mig!" Utropade Skeeter. Och om hon var utomordentligt korkad, eller var van mer motstånd var svårt att säga. Förmodligen var det en blandning. En perfekt reporter med andra ord.

I alla fall, ungefär samtidigt som hon sa detta så kastade sig Severus och Harry ner på golvet (i ett försökt till flykt) i ren förskräckelse över det hemska som utan tvekan skulle komma. Med en reflexmässig rörelse med staven så hade hon satt Harry i Severus knä och knytigt fast dem där, med rep runt fötterna, midjan, axlarna och händerna. Självklart också ett som lindade sig runt dem och fast i fåtöljen.

Skeeter tog fram en helt vanlig vit fjäderpenna och pergament som hon placerade i sitt knä.

"Då måste jag börja med att fråga Harry, Severus är en ytterst oattraktiv gammal gubbe, är du säker på att dina glasögon fungerar riktigt ordentligt?" Frågade hon.

"Tyvärr mycket säker…" muttrade han till svar. Och båda noterade att Skeeter inte skrev ner svaret.

"Nåja… När inledde ni denna lyckliga och trivsamma relation ni lever i nu?" Frågade Skeeter med ett nytt leende på läpparna. Hrm, _lyckliga…_

"Åh, det var nog dagen vi möttes…" muttrade Harry så lågt att bara Severus kunde höra.

"Ack, den olyckliga dagen…" svarade Snape. Båda såg att hon skrev ner _ett år_ på pergamentet.

--

"_Då måste jag ju fråga, hur blev ni tillsammans?" Harry lägger armarna om halsen på den leende Severus._

--

"Snape tog mig till fånga, han band mig vid en stol, hotade mig, torterade mig, och tvingade mig att kyssa honom… det var visserligen det som var tortyren, men…"

--

"_När Severus såga mina modiga, osjälviska och heroiska hjältedåd blev han blixtförälskad. Min älskling gick och våndades över att han aldrig skulle kunna få mig. Men så en dag så möttes vi av ett misstag på en strand i solnedgången och jag kunde inte motstå honom längre. Jag sprang fram till honom och han höll ut armarna mot mig och det var då jag erkände att jag älskade honom. Sen dess har vi inte lämnat varandra för en sekund", Svarar en leende Harry Potter. Och nog måste vi alla hålla med om att den underbara Gryffindorarens leende är oemotståndligt._

"_Till många kvinnors förfäran så innebär ju detta förhållande att ni är homosexuella, vad har ni för kommentar?"_

"_Ingen alls, jag älskar Harry, och det skulle jag göra även om han var en kvinna", Svarar Severus och tittar kärleksfullt på sin make._

_--_

_Severus: "JAG ÄR _INTE_ BÖG!"_

_--_

"_Jag måste dock göra dessa underbara kvinnor besvikna med att jag har vetet att jag var homosexuell sen mitt sjätte år, jag var ju kär i Severus__innan, men jag trodde aldrig att det var så alvarligt, men…" svarar Potter. Och onekligen gör han oss besvikna._

--

"INTE JAG HELLER!"

--

_Och från en känslig fråga till en annan:_

_­­_--

"Åh, vad är du käre vän? Tolv? Och du Severus, är du sjuttio vid det här laget? Måste du gifta dig med honom, kan du inte bara adoptera honom?" Frågade Skeeter med ett leende och fick bägge makar att hårt bita ihop käkarna för att inte, minst sagt, förhäxa henne. Till Mr Potters den yngres förvåning öppnade Snape munnen för att säga något som nästan fick honom att svimma där i fåtöljen, ofrivilligt placerad i sin makes knä.

"Kärleken som man känner för sin make är knappast den samma som man känner för sitt barn, och hur skulle vi kunna bli accepterade om jag kysste min make, medan han i pappren var min son? Om man älskar varandra på det sättet vi gör så finns det inget alternativ till att gifta sig,"

"Men om jag får påpeka det så är ju ändå femtioåtta år lite väl mycket, tycker ni inte? Nej, kärleken är ju tidlös, som man säger…"

--

"_Om jag inte har missförstått det hela så är väll Severus några månader äldre än din far, Mr Potter, är det fråga som någonsin bekymrat er?" Frågar vår reporter finkänsligt._

"_Inte alls - kärleken är tidlös…"_

_­--_

_**Ronald Weasley föll avsvimmad ner från sin fåtölj.**_

_--_

"Och för att avsluta så har jag hört att det var ett mycket vackert bröllop, ni måste berätta, hur var det?"

"Fruktansvärt, och Potter såg ut som om någon trampat på honom,"

_--_

"_Sagolikt", svarar Severus enkelt, med ett drömskt leende och tittar förälskat på sin make. Och visst behövs det inte mer för att vi alla ska se framför oss hur vackert det måste ha varit._

_Så det blev alltså ett lyckligt slut på sagan om Harry Potter. Han hittade sin älskade, och besegrade sin motståndare med hjälp av sina vänner. Ett riktigt sagoslut._

_Och visst är han värd det?_

_--_

Dörren stängdes med en smäll efter Skeeter.

Han harklade sig besvärat.

Hon hade också lämnat dem.

Ensamma.

Fastknutna.

I en fåtölj.

Med trollstavarna liggandes ungefär en meter framför dem på bordet.

Man kan väl säga att de knappast skulle någonstans.

"Snape, kan du röra på dina händer?" Frågade Potter efter några minuters tystnad. Han suckade.

"Potter, våra händer är fastbundna i varandra, jag kan inte röra mina mer än dina", svarade han trött.

"Förlåt att jag frågade då", muttrade Potter irriterat.

En tystnad följde. En tystnad som besvärade honom mer än Potters dumma frågor.

"_Jag har Harry Potter i mitt knä… Vid Merlin, __Harry Potter __är fastbunden i mitt knä",_

Han försökte desperat fundera ut något annat att tänka på.

"Ja, det där tycker jag vi skötte bra…" fick han tillslut fram.

"Gjorde vi? Jag förstår inte varför du var tvungen att förolämpa mig så mycket", sa Potter surt.

I ärlighetens namn hade han inte ens tänkt på att han gjort det. Det hade liksom kommit automatiskt.

Skådespeleriet för att _verka _vara kär i Harry hade han lagt ner.

Skådespelet för att _inte _verka vara just det hade han i gengäld fått arbeta allt hårdare för under den senaste tiden.

Som en blixt från klar himmel insåg han plötsligt något som fick honom att hastigt modifiera sin tidigare tanke.

"_Jag har Harry Potter i mitt knä… Vid Merlin, Harry Potter sitter fastbunden i mitt knä, iklädd underkläder och det där _förbannade _linnet!" _

Han var plötsligt tacksam över att Potter var tillräckligt fastbunden för att inte kunna vända sig om.

Ungefär samtidigt så började Potter vrida sig i hans knä.

Det var inte så att repen som band dem satt löst direkt. Faktum var att de satt väldigt hårt.

Och i och med det så pressades Potter ner… mot han skrev… Och utan förvarning så pressade sig hans skrev… mot Potter.

När paniken vällde upp inom honom kändes det som att gå in i en vägg.

Merlin vad skulle han göra!?

Vadskullehangöravadskullehangöravadskullehangöra?! VAD SKULE HAN TA SIG TILL?!

Potter fick inte märka något!

Potter fick _absolut _inte märka någonting!

Men plötsligt… så var det försent.

Gryffindoraren stelnade till i hans knä.

Han rodnade okontrollerat, och blev för andra gången mycket glad att Potter inte kunde vända sig om.

Merlin, hjälp!

"… Snape…?" sa Potter osäkert.

Med sin hjärna i katastrofalt stillestånd (p.g.a. allt blod som förflyttats till sydligare regioner) så kunde han inte komma på någon vettig förklaring.

Å andra sidan kanske det inte fanns någon heller.

"… förlåt…" mumlade han tyst.

Potter satt spänd som en bågsträng i hans knä. Han hörde hur Gryffindoraren svalde, och kände hur nittonåringens kropp krympte lite när han släppte ut ett långt andetag.

Och utan att han märkt det så var Potter plötsligt helt avslappnad.

"Det är okej… antar jag…" mumlade Potter generat.

"Hur ska vi ta oss låss?" frågade han efter en stunds tystnad.

"Hermione sa att hon skulle komma över vid tolvtiden med min osynlighetsmantel", svarade Potter tonlöst. Han rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Varför har hon din osynlighetsmantel?" frågade han förundrat.

"Hon ville undersöka den… av någon underlig anledning. Jag tror att hon tror att den kan ha blivit träffad av någon förhäxning under kriget…" svarade Gryffindoraren i samma tonlösa stil som förut.

Han begrundade detta en stund.

Tills hans blick plötsligt föll på det stora golvuret.

"Potter… det är en timme kvar tills klockan är tolv…" sa han, och till hans genans så var paniken tydlig i hans röst.

"Men vad ska vi göra annars då?" frågade Gryffindoraren med irriterande saklighet. Och vred sig i hans knä igen.

Han lyckades inte hindra en suck från att passera hans läppar.

"Förlåt…" mumlade Potter och rodnade.

"Kan du inte använda trollstavslös magi?" bad han desperat.

Han förstod att det var jobbigt för Harry att svara, eftersom han återigen spände sig i hans knä.

"Jag… jag kan inte koncentrera mig, med… med _den där _uppkörd i baken…" muttrade Potter.

Lite förnärmad av att få sina nedre regioner refererade till som _den där_ kunde han inte förmå sig själv till att komma med ett sympatiskt svar.

"Den är inte _i _din bak, Potter", påpekade han spydigt.

Av någon anledning dök också orden "_inte än"_ upp objudna i hans huvud.

Potter hämnades med att trycka sig ner mot honom på ett sätt som verkligen _borde _ha gjort ont, men tyvärr inte gjorde det.

Han var så totalt oförberedd att han inte kunde hålla tillbaka ett stön.

Han slöt ögonen. Vid det här laget var han så generad att han kände hur det brände ända ut i öronen.

"Sitt _still_, Potter", väste han hest. Potter svarade inte.

Det satt tysta en stund, tills Potter gäspade. Samtidigt slog klockan halv tolv.

"Kan inte jag få luta huvudet mot din axel?" frågade Potter, nästan… blygt.

"… okej…" svarade han, förvånad över frågan. Hans… kroppsdelar var fortfarande inte under kontroll.

Trotts att Potter var kortare än honom fick han ändå luta huvudet så pass långt bak att det såg ut att vara obekvämt, men Potter bara vred huvudet åt sidan och suckade mjukt. Gryffindorarens andedräkt kittlade hans hals.

Av någon anledning så fick han plötsligt extremt dåligt samvete över hur hans kropp reagerat på Potters närvaro. Det var liksom bara det att… Potter såg så oskuldsfull ut där han satt och blundade. Eller ja, det han faktiskt såg av Potter såg oskuldsfullt ut.

"Potter… det var verkligen inte meningen… ja, du vet…" mumlade han generat. Och syftade på sitt stånd.

"Severus… jag bryr mig inte…"

--

"Severus… jag bryr mig inte…"

Åh vad han önskade att orden var sanna, för han brydde sig faktiskt så mycket att han fått egna problem av samma sort.

Snapes hår föll över hans panna och kittlade honom mjukt. Aldrig att han kunnat föreställa sig det innan han gifte sig med honom, men Severus luktade faktiskt _gott._ Lite som fängelsehålorna på Hogwarts.

Okej, det lät inte som det skulle lukta gott men… det var bara något i hela Snape som hade börjat… _tilltala _honom.

Bilden av Snape uppe på balkongen utan tröja flög genom hans huvud.

Han lyfte tvärt huvudet från Snapes axel.

_Måtte Hermione komma snart! _

* * *

_*Dörren öppnas alltså _inåt...

När Hermione kom så hade båda somnat. Efter som det var en händelse som bara behövde noteras, och inte skrivas om tog jag inte med det i själv texten. ;)

Nu kom det alltså ett nytt kapitel tillslut. Jag är ledsen för att det tog så himla lång tid, men jag är så fruktansvärt trött på min dator att jag inte ens orkar starta den! (Nu har jag ju naturligtvis gjort ett undantag). Jag hade som intesion att gå ut på datorn igår, men så råkade jag lägga mig på sängen, och så sov jag helt plötsligt... :S XD  
Så går det om man är som jag! ;)

_Snälla _säg att det inte bara är jag som lider av akut utråkighet (vet att det ordet förmodligen inte existerar) till följd av sommarlovet...? Jag har absolut inget att göra. Jag konfirmerar mig inte (vilket i princip alla mina kompisar gör) så jag har ingen att vara med, det är inte tillräckligt varmt för att bada, det är inte fint väder så man har lust att vara ute, (som jag sagt så...) min dator är kaputt, jag har en bok att läsa men den vill jag spara till västkusten på lördag (och eftersom jag läser så fort kan jag inte läsa så länge utan att den tar slut), jag kan inte spela piano eftersom jag har fastnat på ett stycke som jag behöver hjälp med. Om inte det framgick så kan jag inte skriva eftersom jag inte orkar med min slöa dator.

**VAD SKA JAG GÖRA?! **

Jag har faktiskt rensat (nån meter av den, den är som en djungel där ute!) rabatten (hur stavar men till det?)... kanske borde sikta på att klippa gräset imorgon om det inte regnar. Nej jag får inte betalt för det. Nej det är ingen som har bett mig. Ja, jag är säker på att jag är 14. Nej, jag får ingen veckopeng.  
JAG ÄR UTTRÅKAD!

Det är i princip vad som hänt/händer i mitt liv. Eller ja, jag kan ju berätta vad jag fick för betyg (är du inte intreserad så kan du ju bara hoppa över följande stycke...)  
Bild: VG Biologi: VG Engelska: VG Fysik: VG Hemkunskap: G Idrott: G Kemi: VG Matte: MVG Spanska: MVG Musik: MVG  
SO (samlingsbetyg): MVG (Historia: MVG, Religon: MVG, Samhällskunskap: MVG, Geografi: MVG) Svenska: MVG Teknik: VG Slöjd: VG  
Totalt blir det: 285 poäng. Vilket räcker med 20 poängs marginal för att komma in på den linje jag vill in på! Woohoo! ;)  
Någon mer som känner för att dela med sig av sina betyg så kan man ju alltid skriva med det i ngn review! XD

Och för er som är intreserade av det dramat så slutade historien om mig om min pojkvän med just ett slut. Jag blev tvungen att göra slut med honom. :( Jaja, sånt är livet.

Angående mammas och pappas skiljsmässa så är mitt rum snart klart inne i stan så jag ska väl snart börja pendla... :/

Förövrigt så har jag hittat en dator jag vill ha, och har hicka för femielfte gången idag.

Det får bli allt för idag. Kapitlet var ju långt nu iaf...  
Trevligt lov alla ni människor.  
PS. Eftersom jag drar till västkusten i en vecka från och med på lördag blir det inga kapitel då... Ds.  
Pps. Va fan! Nu har mitt tangetbord lagt av med! om ni undrar, boksteverna efter Z: [ ' ; det er alltsa ingen ful smily utan bokstever... Grrr... Ds.  
Ppps. (I take this in english - they don't have those letters...) Yes, _The Bewinged Wolf _you have probebly alredy read this. You don't have to read it again XD... Ds.


	15. Gåtornas Palats

**Kap. 15**

_(A/N: Hela det här kapitlet är i stort sett en parantes, så det behövs inte läsas, men personligen tycker jag att det är underhållande, och nästa kapitel kommer inte snabbare för att ni hoppar över det här, men det är erat val… Jag kan dessutom inte lova att det inte kommer referenser till det här kapitlet senare, eftersom jag inte skrivit de kapitlen än…) _

_POV:_

_Alan Bird, ministerietjänsteman – Auror aspirant_

Han sköt tveksamt upp dörren till det mörka huset och tassade in i hallen på tå. Ingenting gnisslade eller knarrade.

Han suckade lättat.

Han hoppade till av det plötsliga ljudet av sin egen suck. Han svalde hårt och förbannade sig själv för sin harighet.

Han var nervös, det var den nakna sanningen. Men å andra sidan, vem skulle inte vara det som bröt sig in i Harry Potters hur klockan halv tolv på natten? Potter som dödat den Onde (A/N: 'den Onde' syftar på Voldemort, naturligtvis) själv. Potter som hade en make som inte skulle tveka att döda _honom_.

Han svalde igen när tanken slog honom, men fortsatte trotts det upp för trappan.

Han hade haft Severus Snape som lärare själv när han var ung – eller ja, yngre – och kunde verkligen inte förstå vad Potter såg i den gamla elaka människan. Men han var fortfarande övertygad om att smyga sig in i parets hur klockan tolv på natten var att överdriva misstankarna!

Trolldomsministern däremot hade varit övertygad om uppdragets betydlighet. Och i vanliga fall hade han varit smickrad över ett sådant uppdrag som själva ministern hade handplockat honom för, men nu kunde han verkligen inte uppbringa tillräckligt med mod för att känna sig stolt.

Men som ministern hade påpekat så var han den enda lämplig för jobbet.

Han var den enda av de blivande aurorerna som fått full pott i smyga-sig-på-testet, och eftersom inga riktiga aurorer kunde skickas ut (det skulle blivit jobbigt att bortförklara om de blivit påkomna) så blev han plötsligt bäste man för uppdraget.

Dessutom, som ministern påpekat för honom, hade han också den perfekta kroppsbyggnaden för uppdraget. I hela sitt liv hade han sett ut som en utdragen sytråd – lång och smal. Med sitt råttfärgade hår och blågrumliga ögon var han ingen man la märke till…

Plötsligt nådde hans öron av ljudet av ett rytmiskt dunkande.

Med stigande oro tassade han bort till parets sovrumsdörr, som han kunde identifiera som ljudkällan. Eller ja, inte dörren i sig, utan något _innanför _den.

Dunkandet avtog.

"_Ah…! Potter… hårdare…!" _

Hans ögon vidgades när han hörde det högljudda stönet. Han skulle kunnat känna igen ljudet av professor Snapes röst överallt – det hade sedan hans skoltid varit det ljud han fruktat mest.

"_Nh… såhär…?" _

Kunde Harry Potter låta _så?! _

"_Hårdare!" _

Han kände paniken stiga tillsammans med färgen på hans kinder.

Vad skulle han göra!?

Han insåg med fasa att han skulle behöva stanna och lyssna för att samla ihop tillräckligt med material för en rapport.

"_Ah… ah… det är så trångt…!" _

Åh herregud!

"_Potter… du måste… hjälpa till här fram också…!" _

VA?! Menade verkligen trolldrycksläraren vad han trodde att han menade?

Alan kom på sig själv med att vara lyckligare över att vara straight än någonsin.

"_Såhär…?" _

"_Ah… hårdare… lite hårdare… nh…_ _tryck lite mer… ah…!"_

Det här var inte bra. Inte bra någonstans.

Han satt och tryckte utanför Harry och Severus Potters sovrumsdörr, medan nämnda män hade _sex_ i rummet innanför. Och han skulle behöva rapportera det till sin arbetsgivare, som till varje pris ville höra en historia om hur Snape tvingat Potter till att gifta sig med honom för att bevisa sin oskuld.

Han ville verkligen hålla för öronen, men visste att han inte fick. Men sluta ögonen kunde han i alla fall.

Hade Alan haft en närstående som var blind så hade han kanske vetat att utesluter man ett sinne så blir de andra starkare. Så när han uteslöt sin syn… blev alltså hans hörsel bättre.

"_Åh… Severus! Jag vill prova… vi byter… ng…! Vi byter plats…!"_

"_Ah… under mig, Potter… under-… ah… så…" _

Han kände sig som ett barn som låg i sin säng och hörde sina föräldrar från rummet bredvid.

"_Vad gör jag… ah… nu…?" _

"_Var still lite bara…" _

"… _jag har aldrig gjort det här förut… eller jo, med Ron några gånger, men aldrig __såhär__…" _

Ron!?

Menade Potter _Weasley?! _Weasley som skulle gifta sig med den där Hermione Granger?

Vid Merlins namn, inte för han var särskilt erfaren själv men inte diskuterade man väl tidigare älskare medan man låg med sin make?!

"_Aj!" _

"_Ah… förlåt… nh… går det bra…?" _

Inte hade han trott att Snape någonsin skulle bry sig om andra… i och för sig hade han aldrig kunnat tänkta sig att hans professor hade sex heller.

"_Ah… ja… du är så __stor __bara…" _kom Potters plågade svar.

Herre jösses!

Inte nog med att han lyssnade på det hela… han började dessutom få… _problem _själv också.

Han knep ihop ögonen hårdare och önskade intensivt att han hade gjort som Nelson på smyga-sig-på-testet, och snubblat på de där dumma tunnorna.

"_Det känns bara så… ah… nu, Potter…" _

Potter stönade högt till svar.

Han rodnade där han satt i mörkret. Måtte de vara klara snart!

Han hade egna problem att ta itu med…

"_Säg till när jag ska börja…" _

"_Ah… okej, vänta lite, jag måste bara… nh! Okej… ah, nu!" _

Paniken tog över honom och han snubblade upp på fötter.

Han var tvungen att komma bort därifrån!

Potters skrik susade som ett eko efter honom när han smällde igen parets ytterdörr.

"_Ja… ja…! Åh… ja…!"_

--

_Vad som hände innanför dörren: _

_Harrys POV:_

"Jag förstår inte varför du var tvungen att förvandla din bok till en _råtta, _Snape", suckade han irriterat medan han försökte rubba deras stora garderob som råttan kilat in under, och nu vägrade komma ut ifrån – den hade suttit där i en och en halv timme.

Och Snape vägrade låta honom sova för än den var ute och han fått tillbaka sin dumma bok.

"Jag har ju redan sagt åt dig Potter, att det inte var jag som förvandlade den, utan att den förvandlade _sig själv", _svarade trolldrycksläraren otåligt, medan han drog i garderoben från andra sidan.

"Vi kan prova att vicka på den?" föreslog han.

Snape nickade kort.

"Okej, på tre då…"

"Ett…" började han.

"Två…" fortsatte Snape.

"Tre!" sa de sen i korus, och gjorde båda sitt bästa för att få den tunga möbeln att gunga.

Det blev en betydligt mindre effekt än de hoppats på, men tillslut hade de ändå fått den att gunga fram och tillbaka.

"Stopp… sluta! Det blir bara märken i väggen…" konstaterade Snape missnöjt och tryckte hjässan mot väggen för att kunna kika ner på den halvt ihjälskrämda råttan.

Garderoben gungade och slog in i väggen några sista gånger innan den föll på plats igen med ett farligt vickande. _(Det är vad Alan hörde när han gick upp för trappen._)

"Ska vi prova att putta på den istället?" viskade Snape, förmodligen för att inte skrämma råttan mer. Eller kanske för att han ville överraska den.

Men det vore konstigt, för även om råttan var en förvandlad bok så kunde den knappast förstå engelska.

Med mysteriet om Snapes viskande fortfarande olöst så nickade en tyst.

Han klämde in sig mellan väggen och garderoben, och var för första gången i sitt liv tacksam över att han var så smal.

Med ryggen pressad mot väggen tryckte han på det tunga skåpet för allt han var värd. Snape högg ifrån sitt håll.

Och trotts att båda – att döma av Snapes tunga andhämtning, och rodnaden som började krypa upp för trolldryckslärarens kinder – tog i så mycket de mäktade med, så rörde sig inte garderoben en millimeter. Möjligtvis i fel riktning, bara för att visa att den kunde, men annars… _nada. _

"Ah…! Potter… hårdare…!"

Han tänkte irriterat att han faktiskt tryckte så mycket han orkade, men satte ändå upp båda knäna mot garderoben och tryckte på. Det enda som höll honom uppe nu (eftersom hans fötter inte längre var placerade på golvet) var alltså att han tryckte mot den förbannade skåpet, som trotts hans ansträngningar inte rörde sig.

"Nh… såhär…?" frågade han andlöst.

"Hårdare!" förkunnade Snape.

"Ah… ah… det är så trångt…!" klagade han misstöjt.

Plötsligt började skåpet, istället för att flytta på sig, att luta framåt. Hur nu _det_ var möjligt.

Han satte hastigt ner fötterna igen, och grep tag om skåpets ena hörn för att hålla det uppe.

Trotts att han tyckte att någon borde ge garderoben en lektion i tyngdlagar så kom han och Snape fram till en tyst överenskommelse: de skulle försöka nå råttan på det viset istället.

"Potter… du måste hjälpa till här fram också…!" klagade Snape andfått.

Tyst svärande över den envisa trolldrycksläraren så stapplade han runt hörnet på möbeln så han stod med ryggen mot dess luckor och gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla den uppe.

"Såhär…?" frågade han flämtande.

Snape försökte att sträcka sig ner efter råttan, _samtidigt _som han försökte hålla skåpet uppe.

Och naturligtvis dirigera honom.

"Ah… hårdare… lite hårdare… nh… tryck lite mer… ah…!"

Han stönade irriterat när trolldrycksläraren fastnade med sin arm, och nätt och jämt lyckade komma loss.

"Åh… Severus… Jag vill prova… vi byter… ng…! Vi byter plats…!"

Han stapplade till under skåpets vikt men klarade av att hålla det uppe.

Snape kom, med händerna tryckte mot garderoben, fram mot honom.

"Ah… under mig, Potter… under-… ah… så…"

Han hade passerat under Snapes båda armar, och trolldrycksläraren bar nu upp i princip hela skåpet själv. Själv satt han i princip under trolldrycksläraren, och försökte nå runt hörnet skåpet för att kunna få tag på råttan. Och inte kunde han flytta på sig heller, eftersom det skulle ta bort skåpets stöd.

"Vad gör jag… ah… nu…?" frågade han, fortfarande andfådd efter ansträngningen.

"Var still lite bara…" flämtade Snape.

"… jag har aldrig gjort det här förut… eller jo, med Ron några gånger, men aldrig såhär…" sa han, och syftade på alla de gånger han och Ron hade jagat fram Skabbers från alla möjliga vinklar och vrår. Eller ja… Pettigrew var det ju egentligen, men han hade varit en råtta, så det var väl – just i det här fallet – ingen större skillnad.

Snape trampade plötsligt på honom, och skåpet vinglade farligt till.

"Aj!" utbrast han, och kände hur tårarna ofrivilligt steg i hans ögon.

"Ah… förlåt… nh… går det bra…?" frågade Snape, och flyttade tillslut foten från hans tår.

"Ah… ja… du är så stor bara…" klagade han, och sneglade upp mot trolldryckslärarens (från hans synvinkel) väldiga kroppshydda.

"Det känns bara så… ah… nu, Potter…" muttrade Snape och rättade till sina axlar mot skåpet.

Han vände sig ifrån den forna Slytherinaren och gjorde sitt bästa för att placera sig så han både stödde upp skåpet och kunde nå råttan.

Tillslut lyckades han.

"Säg till när jag ska börja…" sa Snape otåligt.

"Ah… okej, vänta lite, jag måste bara… nh! Okej… ah, nu!" sa han, och kände hur Snape sänke ner skåpet.

Han sträckte sig efter den där förbannade råttan. Och… _och…_

"Ja… ja…! Åh… ja…!"

Tillslut!

Han grep hårt om råttans kropp medan skåpet dunsade tillbaka på sin plats.

Han ställde sig, en smula dammig, upp.

"Här", sa han stolt, och gav råttan till Snape.

Trolldrycksläraren tog emot den, drog sin trollstav, och förvandlade tillbaka den till en bok.

Så tittade Snape konstigt på sin trollstav.

"Vet du vad vi kunde ha gjort Potter?" frågade Snape tonlöst.

Han stirrade dumt på Snapes trollstav, för han hade precis insett samma sak.

"_Accio…" _sa de i kör, och tittade olyckligt upp på varandra.

Jaja… Snape var i alla fall ganska… _söt _i rufsigt hår och rosiga kinder…

* * *

Som jag skrev där uppe så är kapitlet så gott som en parantes, men jag hade skitkul när jag skrev det! XD Hoppas det var åtmistone hälften så kul att läsa de! ;)

Ny dator till veckan så då blir de lite mer skrivande.  
Fick en kommentar från en som kallade sig "as" och till dig kan jag ju skicka en liten hälsning (om du nu läser den här vill säga): jag skrev dialogen på engelska för att det inte skulle ha passat in och säga det på svenska ("får jag ligga med dig" är de ju inte så många som säger när de vill sova hos ngn.) det är också för att öva mig själv på att skriva engelska som jag skriver så. Jag tycker att det är kul och bra, eftersom jag tänker alla repliker i alla ficar på engelska innan jag ska skriva dem.

För er som undrar så kom denna kommentar in på min svengelska fic "Can I sleep with you?". :)

Har egentligen inte tid med det här... :S

vad jag egentligen tänkte skriva var att: nu har jag alltså kommit hem från västkusten (har haft väldigt roligt) där jag har varit en vecka. Därför har det inte kommit ngt kapitel. Imorgon åker jag på ett läger i fyra dagar, så då kmr det heller inte ngt nytt kapitel.  
Jag hoppas att det här var tillräckligt kul för att hålla er uppe i ett tag till iaf...

Nu måste jag sluta. Mamma hämtar mig om ngra minuter (ska på kompisarnas konfirmation) och då måste jag vara klädd.

Ursäkta alla stavfel, men jag var tvungen att skriva fort (därför har jag också struntat i stor bokstav på endel ställen).

Hoppas ni har en bra sommar i värmen! :D

Ps. Ni som kan Dan Brown vet att i det här och förra kapitlet har kapitlen samma namn som två av hans böcker... ;) Ds.


	16. Showering Beauty

**Kap. 16**

Potter kom dunsande ner för trappan.

Potter _gick _aldrig ner för trappan, han _dunsade _alltid.

Då hans make uppenbarade sig bar han en av sina stora, urblekta – den här gången röda – t-shirts, och till den ljusa jeans med trådiga hål på knäna.

Som en ny, otrevlig ovana så kunde han konstatera för sig själv att Potter var snygg.

Gryffindoraren gäspade stort och sträckte upp armarna så magen blottades.

Nu, som ett litet extra frustrerande tillägg, så såg Potter dessutom… _sexig_ ut med blött, rufsigt hår. Nåja rufsigare än vanligt.

Tack Merlin att den pojken var totalt obegåvad vad det gällde legilimering.

Potter var förresten obegåvad vad det gällde allt annat också, men för tillfället var det legilimering han var tacksam över.

Hans blick låg kvar på Potters hår. Nu när han tänkte på det som kom han fram till att det faktiskt var ganska underligt att Potters hår alltid stod upp sådär.

_Även _när det var blött.

"_Vad?" _frågade Potter, förnärmad över hans blick.

Han vände hastigt ner den i tidningen igen.

"Du har afro-rak Potter", konstaterade han sen.

"Jag har _vad?" _frågade Gryffindoraren förvånat.

"Afro-rak", svarade han enkelt.

"Och exakt vad är det?" frågade pojken-som-såg-tvivlande-ut skeptiskt.

"Har man afrokrull så har man väldigt lockigt hår som står åt alla håll… du har väldigt rakt hår som står åt alla håll…"

"Det där ordet hittade du precis på!" utbrast Potter anklagande.

"Förresten är väl inte du den som ska klaga, du med ditt hår…"

"Antyder du att jag inte sköter mitt hår Potter?" frågade han och la ifrån sig tidningen.

"Snarare din hygien…" muttrade Potter lågt, men alldeles tillräckligt högt för att han skulle höra.

"Det där är inte sant Potter, du vet lika väl som jag att jag duschar varje dag!"

Åh, vilken meningslös argumentation!

Men Potter var lättretad och… ja. Han ville ju få prata med honom…

"Det är möjligt, men _ditt _hår är ändå smutsigt hela tiden!" hävdade Potter envist.

"Det är det inte alls, det är _glansigt!" _okeeeeej, det där kom inte ut som det skulle…

"Nähä!" envisades Potter.

"Joho",

"Nähä!"

Merlin vad meningslöst.

"Joho!"

"Nähä!"

"Men känn då, för Merlins skull!" utbrast han.

När Potters klotrunda blick mötte hans insåg att han absolut _inte _borde ha gjort det.

Han kände hur hans hjärta dunkade till närmast explosivt i hans bröst.

Vad skulle han göra?

Fly?

Förhäxa honom?

Flytta till Mars?

"… öh… okej…" mumlade Harry generat och tog ett steg närmre.

_Flytta till mars, flytta till mars, flytta till mars, flytta till Maaaaaaars!_

Plötsligt snuddade Potters hand vid hans hår. Alldeles snett bakom hans vänstra öra. Gryffindorarens fingrar gled in i hans hår, och vidare till håret som hängde ner över hans nacke där de knöt sig runt allt det svarta, långt utanför hans syfält där han visste vad de höll på med.

Potter, däremot, stirrade storögt på sin hand, som om han egentligen inte trodde att den var där.

Skulle han vara ärlig så kunde han inte direkt påstå att han var hundra procent säker på att han inte drömde han heller.

Potter lutade sig plötsligt närmare.

Han stelnade till.

Det var inte mycket närmare.

Faktum var att det var väldigt, väldigt _lite _närmare.

Potter fuktade hastigt läpparna med sin tunga, och svalde.

Det rådde en fullständig tystnad.

Tills Potter mötte hans blick.

Då bestämde sig plötsligt någon korkad idiot för att dra en motorväg genom hans skalle. De brusade i öronen, och de hundratals fordonen körde över och mosade all intelligens som någonsin funnits i hans huvud.

Det vill säga om det funnits någon där överhuvudtaget. Han tvivlade faktiskt på det för tillfället.

Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, med det kom bara ut ett andetag.

Potter närmade sig sakta, så plågsamt sakta att han hann gå från panik till irritation till allmän dumhet och tillbala till panik igen.

Potters panna och nästipp snuddade plötsligt vid hans.

Vilket mestadels berodde på att under tillståndet "allmän dumhet" så hade han minska mellanrummet mellan dem betydligt.

Gryffindoraren vinklade knappt märkbart huvudet lite åt sidan. De var så nära att deras läppar faktiskt snuddade vid varandra när Potter svalde.

Om nu han bara kunde komma lite närmre honom, bara lite, så skulle han kunna dö-… _DONK, DONK, DONK! …_lycklig.

Så var det med det! Han skulle dö olycklig, det var ett som var säkert!

Han slöt ögonen och suckade när Potter drog undan sitt ansikte från hans. Så tog han tag i Harrys handled, vars tillhörande hand fortfarande var inkörd i hans hår, och sköt bort honom.

--

Han följde Snape med blicken när trolldrycksläraren gick för att öppna dörren.

Vad i Merlins namn tänkte han med egentligen!?

Visst, det kanske hade hänt mer än en gång på senaste tiden att han funnit Snape… attraktiv, men att försöka _kyssa _honom!? Vad var det för… för… _idioti!? _

Och Severus, vad skulle han tro!? Merlin, det var väl självklart vad han skulle tro, vad han skulle inse. Herre jösses, han hade ju knappt fattat allt själv än!

Men Snape hade ju faktiskt inte gjort något för att hindra honom. Han hade inte rört sig överhuvudtaget faktiskt.

Men _konstigt! _

Om Snape skulle försökt kyssa honom vad hade han inte gjort då…?!

_Jublat._

Konstaterade en högt ovälkommen röst inom honom.

Okej, dåligt exempel… men Crabbe då? Vad hade han gjort då?

Han skulle blivit stel av skräck och inte kunnat röra sig.

Alternativet var att han skulle bli livrädd och istället inte kunnat förmå sig att sluta springa, med det var ju bara att välja.

Poängen var nu i alla fall att… att Snape inte var det minsta intresserad och han gjort bort sig totalt.

--

Han slöt ögonen och fick tvinga sig själv att inte omedelbart döda den stackars själen som knackat på hans dörr med vad som måste varit en medalj från OS i dålig tajming.

Han slog upp dörren så hårt att den träffade medaljören i huvudet.

"Ja?" frågade han med en ton som Pojken-som-han-nästan-kysst kallat för en typisk _Snape-ig _ton.

Medaljören hade ett stort rött märke i pannan när han log brett mot honom, och drog ett djupt andetag som för att börja rabbla något mycket fort och mycket oväsentligt. Han kände för att strypa det där leendet.

"Goddag,MrPotter,jagundraromNivilleköpa…" började medaljören, som nu visade sig vara en försäljare, rabbla i hyperfart. Redan vid "Mr Potter" hade han börjat stänga dörren – ingen som hade något av vikt att säga skulle börja med att kalla honom "Mr _Potter". _Även fast han inte längre ärligt kunde påstå att han skulle ha lika mycket emot det som han skulle ha gjort för bara någon månad sen.

När han klev in i vardagsrummet var dock den riktige Potter i fråga borta.

Inte honom emot.

Just nu var en av de få gånger han absolut inte ville ha Potter i närheten. Potter ville tydligtvis, och av förklarliga skäl, inte ha honom i sin åsyn heller. Det var nog bra för både hans och Potters mentala hälsa, eftersom han med all sannolikhet inte skulle kunna hålla sig från att kyssa Gryffindoraren.

Han sjönk ner i fåtöljen bredvid bokhyllan.

Vad var det för fel på honom egentligen?

Harry var nitton, han var fyrtio. Ja, nästan i alla fall. Låtsas var ju alltid en sak, men… på riktigt? Det var ju fel…

Potter måste vara halvt ihjälskrämd vid det här laget, med en gammal gubbe som kastar sig över honom och kysser honom vid varje tillfälle han får chansen

Det var ju inte ens så att de hade en bra relation i grunden! Tvärt om!

Han hade hatat Potter… eh… Potter den Äldre minst lika mycket som den idiotiske, uppblåsta sökaren hatat honom. Ändå hade det varit bättre om han blivit kär i J_ames_ versionen av Pottrarna, istället för den nya Harry-varianten.

Han tvingade sig själv att skjuta tankarna åt sidan och drog fram en bok ur bokhyllan.

Efter tio minuter så tycktes allt han läst bara vara "Harry Potter". Frustrerad och irriterad på sig själv så slängde han boken ifrån sig.

Den hamnade med pärmen upp.

_Harry Potters liv och bravader_ löd texten på bokens rygg.

Inte konstigt att allt han läst var "Harry Potter" då.

När total avsaknad av ork och lust hindrade honom från att hämta en ny bok drev tankarna han velat skjuta undan tillbaka.

Merlin, vad hade han tänkt med egentligen?

Potter kanske bara skulle… jag vet inte, lukta på hans hår eller något? Och så försökte han kyssa den stackars pojken! Han var hemsk.

Inte bara hemsk, utan dum också! I och med hans blunder kunde ju till och med Potter räkna ut att han tyckte om honom.

Och han kunde i sin tur konstatera att Potter verkligen inte tyckte om honom…

--

Merlin! Nu måste ju till och med Snape förstå att han tyckte om honom!

Att Snape skulle tycka om honom skulle vara liktydligt med världens nionde underverk, och det skulle innebära att det behövdes ett åttonde först!

Han borstade dystert bort lite damm från golvet bredvid sig, och försökte sätta sig tillrätta med den hårda kistan mot ryggen.

Trolldrycksläraren skulle inte kunna hitta honom här i alla fall.

--

Potter var försvunnen.

Den Borttappade (parodi på Den utvalde) hade helt enkelt gått upp i rök.

Han hade börjat misstänka att något var fel när han fått läsa i en hel timme utan att någon stört honom. Han hade dock avfärdat det med att Potter förmodligen ville ha så stort avstånd mellan dem som möjligt efter… ja, degens tidigare händelser.

När ytterligare två timmer gått och fortfarande ingen avbrutit hans läsande började han på riktigt fatta att det inte var rent mjöl i påsen – mjölet var nämligen borta.

Han hade börjat sitt sökande i köket.

"Potter?" hade han frågat – med löjligt ynklig röst, även fast han aldrig skulle erkänna det själv.

Han hade gått ut i vardagsrummet igen, vidare till hallen, upp till sovrummet, in på toan, in i sitt kontor, tillbaka ner igen, in i köket en vända till, in i hallen – kollat så Potters grejer var kvar, tillbaka till vardagsrummet, kollat under soffdynorna, kollat bakom soffan, kollat _under_ soffan, gått in i köket, kollat under bordet, kollat under mattan, kollat i skåpen, kollat i kyl och frys, undersökt soptunnan, gått ut ur köket, kliat sig i huvudet, ropat på skitungen, gått upp, gått in i sovrummet, kollat under sängen, kollat under täcket, gått in i badrummet, kollat i duschen, kollat i badet så Potter inte dränkt sig, gått ut igen, ropat på Gryffindoraren, gått in på sitt kontor, lyft på flaskorna med trolldryck, kollat i skrivbordslådorna, under pappershögarna, och slutligen irriterad och utmattad sjunkit ner på sin säng.

Efter att ha hämtat andan i ett par minuter gjorde han om hela proceduren, med ännu noggrannare. När han kollat bakom böckerna i bokhyllan har han nästan glömt att det är en så gott som fullvuxen människa han letar efter. Om än spinkig.

Han försökte locka Potter som en hund till kvällsmaten, men ingen Potter kom, så han åt inte mycket han heller.

Det underligaste av allt var när han skulle gå och lägga sig.

Visst, Potter behövde inte ens andas för att han skulle klaga på honom nu för tiden, men det var _lite_ svårt att klaga på någon som inte var där.

Somna kunde han ju bara drömma om…

_Drömma om! _Haha! Hrmhrm… okej…

Just somna gjorde han dock tillslut.

När han vaknade var det fortfarande mörkt i rummet, men det berodde bara på att rullgardinen var nerdragen.

Det första som kom in i hans huvud var Potter.

Det första som kom in i hans synfält var takluckan till vinden.

Där uppe hade han inte tittat än.

--

Tillslut öppnades luckan i vindsgolvet, och han satte sig yrvaket upp då en ljusstrimma träffade hans halvslutna ögon.

Nog för att han redan räknat ut att Snape inte tyckte om honom, men han borde i alla fall ha _letat _efter honom.

"Är du där Potter?!" Hördes Snapes röst nerifrån. Han himlade med ögonen.

"Nej!" svarade han ironiskt, och reste sig upp för att kunna klättra ner genom hålet. Han ville verkligen ta en dusch. Hade han vetat att luckan skulle gå i baklås skulle han aldrig ha gömt sig här uppe.

"Okej!" kom det nerifrån, och luckan stängdes med en smäll.

Han frös mitt i steget.

Var.

_Snape._

_**Helt.**_

**_DUM I HUVUDET ELLER!?_**

**_HUR I HELVETE SKULLE HAN KUNNA SVARA OM HAN INTE VAR DÄR UPPE!?_**

--

Fundersam gick han ner för trappen.

Potter var alltså inte på vinden heller. Men Gryffindoraren var ju tvungen att vara _någonstans_.

Han kunde ju förståss ha transfererat sig därifrån, men han hade ju inte tagit med sig sina grejer. Och dessutom skulle han ha behövt gå ut för att göra det. Och han hade ju sett dörren hela tiden. Ja, utom när han letat efter Potter då, och när han sovit, men det kändes ändå inte som Potter att smita iväg på det sättet.

Han klev in i köket, tog fram en skål och en sked, plockade ner flingorna och tog ur mjölken ur kylskåpet, så satte han sig ner.

Potter kunde naturligtvis vara ute på balkongen, men även fast det var sommar så borde det ha blivit kallt under natten.

Han var inte ute.

Alltså måste han vara inne.

Vilken slutledningsförmåga.

Men han hade ju sökt igenom alla rum, inklusive vinden. Potter hade ju faktiskt till och med sagt det själv, att han inte var där.

Han hällde i mjölken först, och fyllde sen på med flingor. Han mosade tankspritt ner flingorna i mjölken och stirrade – egentligen utan att se – in i väggen.

Väggen kom plötsligt in i fokus igen när hans tankeförmåga återvände.

Vad. I. Merlins. Namn. Tänkte. Han. Med!?

Han reste sig så häftig upp att stolen tippade över bakom honom. Han kunde inte ha brytt sig mindre.

Vad sjutton tänkte han med?! Ja, men det är klart att när Potters röst svarar uppifrån vinden att han inte är där så är han ju naturligtvis inte där. Såklart.

INTE!

Hur i helvete skulle det gå till i såna fall?! Potters röst hade lämnat honom och dragit iväg på egen hand eller?

--

Luckan öppnades tillslut igen.

"Potter, kom ner hit!" ljöd trolldryckslärarens irriterade röst nerifrån.

Han ställde sig vid hålet och tittade ner.

Severus svarta blick mötte hans.

"Sa jag inte åt dig att luckan brukar gå i baklås?" frågade Snape grinigt.

"Nej, det gjorde du faktiskt inte", svarade han.

Han vände sig om så han stod med ryggen mot hålet, satte sig försiktigt på knä och hävde sig sen ner.

Trotts att det inte var särskilt långt ner till golvet var förvirrad när det aldrig kom någon hård landning. Faktiskt så kom det aldrig någon landnig alls.

Han slog upp ögonen som han slutit i fallet. Severus djupt mörkblåa stirrade tillbaka in i hans bara någon centimeter ifrån hans ansikte.

Av någon outgrundlig anledning hade trolldrycksläraren fångat upp honom innan han nådde marken.

Han blinkade förvånat när Snape försiktigt ställde ner honom. Den irritation han känt över att bli övergiven var som bortblåst.

Severus armar var fortfarande hårt virade kring hans midja, trotts att han nu stod säkert på marken.

"Du är dammig, Potter", sa Snape tillslut.

"Du glömde ju bort mig där uppe…" mumlade han till svar.

Han var tvungen att vände bort blicken. Med en gång. Gåshuden spred sig över hans armar och hans mage kändes som om han var mitt i en störtdykning på sin Åskvigg.

"Det gjorde jag inte alls, jag letade efter dig hela dagen igår", svarade trolldrycksläraren lågt.

Han blinkade till.

Var det verkligen sant?

Nej, det kunde det inte vara. Snape brydde sig inte om någon, allra minst honom själv.

Han puttade med en lätt känsla av panik bort Severus från sig.

"J-jag måste duscha", mumlade han generat.

Snape såg förvirrad ut för någon sekund. Så släppte han greppet om hans midja.

"Ja… visst… jag har frukost… nere", Snape gjorde en svävande gest i riktning mot trappen.

Så gick han.

Han klarade inte av att dra upp sin kvast efter dykningen utan landade med en duns på marken igen (rent metaforiskt, naturligtvis). Kom ner på jorden ingen.

Det var Snape. Snape för Merlins skull! Han kunde inte… det gick inte… inte Snape av alla män i världen. Till och med Ron hade varit bättre!

Han öppnade som i trans dörren till badrummet och slängde av sig sin dammiga tröja på golvet.

Snape hatade honom. Snape hade alltid varit värst, näst efter Voldemort. Och nu… och nu…

Var han inte det.

Byxorna gjorde tröjan sällskap på golvet.

Åh gud… han behövde verkligen en dusch!

--

Åh Merlin… han behövde verkligen…

Vad han behövde visste han inte egentligen. Förmodligen var det en hjärna.

Det kändes som om den han hade för tillfällets hade överhettats av för måna underliga känslor och lagt ner totalt. För Merlins skull, han kunde inte ens komma ihåg vad Potter gått iväg för att göra! Kanske äta. Nej det var _han_ det. Gå ut med hunden? Nej, varför det? De hade ju inte ens en hund. Han tog trappan med släpande steg.

Var han _kär_ i Harry Potter? Vid Merlins namn, det var inte bra.

Hade Potter gått och lagt sig kanske?

När han kom in i sovrummet så såg han att så inte var fallet.

_Bra, Severus, när du väl lyckas hitta pojken så tappar du bort honom inom fem minuter igen. Bra, verkligen. _

_Håll käften, jag kommer bara inte ihåg var han är. _

_Visst, om du säger det så…_

Han suckade åt sig själv och tog tag i handtaget till toadörren. Och stelnade till.

Tiiills... det gick över.

_Fan_, han hade nästan kommit på det.

Då han sköt upp dörren och för andra gången klev in i badrummet medan Potter stod i duschen var det visserligen försent att komma på på egen hand vart Potter var, men å andra sidan behövde han inte undra längre.

Om man nu skulle ta det hela från en negativare synvinkel så kanske det inte var så lyckat att han helt utan att tänka gått fram till Potter och tryckt upp Gryffindorarens nakna kropp mot kaklet med sina läppar pressade mot nittonåringens…

* * *

Så! Tillslut! Jag vet att det har dröjt en evighet sen jag la ut sist, men jag har försökt kompensera lite genom att kapitlet faktiskt är ganska långt.  
Men det var inte det jag skulle säga nu...

Första kyssen! Mohaha! Det var väl på tiden, eller hur?! Det tycket iaf jag... även fast det är väldigt kul att skriva om hurde blir ihop...

Det här är ju första kapitlet jag lägger ut på min nya dator! jag drar fortfarande i pek-grunkan som man styr pekaren med, så jag raderar allt jag skrivit, men jag vänjer mig väl efter ett tag. Hoppas jag.

Jag har typ tusen one-shots jag vill försöka skriva klart, men jag ska verkligen se till att jag skriver på den här också... Men jag msåte lägga över de sista filerna från min gamla dator till den här också. (har några färdiga kapitel kvar på den)

Jaja, hoppas kapitlet dög, och att det fortfarande finns ngn som läser ficen!

Skicka en review är ni snälla ;)


	17. Mr Coconut!

**Kap. 17**

Vattnet silade ner över honom när han tryckte upp Potter mot kakelväggen. Gryffindorarens ögon var runda av förvåning när de mötte hans. Sen pressade han sina läppar mot Potters. Klädnaden blev snabbt blötare och tyngre medan han försiktigt lyfte händerna för att lägga dem mot Potters ansikte.

"_VadgörjagvadgörjagvadgörjagvadgörjagVADGÖRJAG!?" _

Var naturligtvis en tanke som ganska hastigt snurrade i hans hjärna medan han, ganska brutalt, pressade isär Harrys läppar. Gryffindoraren flämtade till och tog plötsligt ett hårt tag om hans axlar. Trotts det varma vattnet spred sig gåshuden över hela hans kropp.

Han insåg att han inte brydde sig ett dugg om vad han gjorde, bara det inte slutade.

Nog för att han inte kysst någon på… ja, snart tio år men… inte brukade det väl kännas såhär?

Han släppte ut ett skakigt andetag i Potters ansikte när han drog sig undan.

Gryffindoraren stirrade upp på honom med klotrunda ögon.

Vad i Merlins namn tänkte han med egentligen?! Han slog förläget ner blicken.

Hans ögon antog nu samma form som Harrys.

Potter var… naken.

En förnärmad liten röst i hans huvud påpekade att det brukade man faktiskt vara när man duschade. Rösten dränktes i ett hav av briljanta idéer om vad man kunde göra med en naken Potter.

En _annan _form av tanke trängde plötsligt in i hans ocean av genialitet.

Han blickade till och la huvudet lite på sned.

Inte… Nog för att han var gammal men inte brukade väl de… _stå_ sådär av sig själva? Eller jo, naturligtvis av sig själva, men inte utan anledning? Eller?

Han tittade förbryllat upp på Potter. Som rodnade.

En besvärad tystnad la sig över dem, som gjordes lite mer dräglig av duschens ständiga sprutande. Visserligen höll den på att dränka honom och det rann vatten i hans ögon hela tiden, men det var i alla fall inte helt tyst.

"Du borde verkligen lära dig att knacka", sa Gryffindoraren tillslut.

Det blev spiken i kistan.

Plötsligt insåg han vad han gjort.

Vid Merlins namn, pojken hade knappt fyllt nitton! Han var ett _barn. James Potters _barn. Han var den kändaste trollkarlen på hela jorden. Han var snäll, han var _god! _

Själv var han ärkefiende till James, ökänd för sin partiskhet, en före detta dödsätare, och _gammal. Väldigt _gammal!

Han backade ur det lilla duschrummet så fort att han snubblade till på den låga listen vid golvet. Han återfick balansen precis innan han föll.

"Förlåt… " hasplade han ur sig, "… förlåt, jag vet inte vad som tog åt mig… jag ska _aldrig_ röra dig igen Potter, jag svär…" så kastade han sig ur badrummet.

Potter stod smått chockad kvar.

Ilsket svärandes började han dra av sig kläderna så fort han stängt badrumsdörren bakom sig.

Inte nog med att han kysst Potter! Nu hade han dessutom gett pojken ett löfte han aldrig skulle klara av att hålla!

--

Det var fredagen den tionde augusti. Fem dagar sedan Snape kysst honom.

Vad trolldrycksläraren gjorde om dagarna hade han inte en aning om längre, men han var borta redan vid åtta, och kom aldrig hem tidigare än sju på kvällen – oftast ännu senare.

För tillfället var klockan tio på kvällen och själv kände han inte ett dugg för att lämna huset. Vart skulle han gå? Inte Ron och Hermione – de jobbade sent. Inte Hogwarts – där skulle han säkert stöta på Dumbledore, och då skulle det säkert sluta med att han berättade allt. Han hade faktiskt funderat på att söka upp sina föräldrars gravar i Godric's Hollow, men… han vågade inte riktigt gå dit ensam. Han var inte säker på hur han själv skulle reagera. Så vart annars skulle han gå? Diagongränden? Där skulle han bara mötta massa media och människor som skulle vilja ha autografer. Han orkade inte med autografer. Han hade aldrig förstått sig på dem. Vad skulle man göra med en liten papperslapp som någon kluddat ner sitt namn på?

Dessutom var ju klockan ändå rätt så mycket för att komma oinbjuden hem till någon.

Resultatet blev att han vandrade runt i huset.

Han tassade försiktigt upp för trappan. Varför han smög visste han inte. Vanans makt, förmodligen, han hade ju aldrig tidigare i sitt liv haft möjligheten att gå runt som han ville på kvällarna.

Snape uppenbarade sig plötsligt framför honom.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _gallskrek han av ren reflex. Innan han hunnit få minsta möjlighet att rätta till sitt misstag så hade Severus naturligtvis dunsat in i väggen – huvudet först – med en smäll. Hans trollstav flög i en graciös båge och landade en bra bit bort.

"Och vad i Merlins namn var det där bra för, Potter?" frågade Snape halvkvävt och gled ner på golvet med händerna mot sitt huvud.

Han stirrade förfärat på sitt verk.

"När kom du hem?" blev tillslut det han frågade. Trolldrycksläraren himlade med ögonen.

"Jag bor här jag med, vet du", blev det frammuttrande svaret. Ärligt talat så hade han faktiskt inte märkt av det de senaste dagarna.

Snape blängde plötsligt upp på honom.

"Tänker du stå där och glo, eller tror du att du skulle kunna hämta lite is?" frågade Severus spydigt.

Han ryckte till och sprang ner för trappan igen.

Han stannade tvärt till på det nedersta trappsteget.

_Vad i hela…? _

"Snape… jag tror du behöver se det här…" ropade han frånvarande upp för trappen.

"Potter jag-!"

"NU!"

Han hörde dova muttranden i protest uppifrån, men Snape kom med en bister min tillslut hasande ner för trappen.

Hade trolldrycksläraren tänkt ut en förorättad predikan så försvann den vid åsynen som mötte honom.

"Vad i Merlins skägg är _det där?" _frågade Snape förvirrat.

"Ett tält tror jag", svarade han utan att ta blicken från vad som faktiskt måste vara just ett tält.

"Ja men det ser jag väl, men vad gör det här i vårt vardagsrum?"

_Vårt vardagsrum? _Av någon underlig – men nu identifierad – anledning så pirrade det till inom honom av orden.

"Jag har ingen aning",

Mitt i deras vardagsrum, mellan eldstaden, soffan och fåtöljen, stod ett militärgrönt tält med ett litet stycke pergament fastnålat på.

På en aning darriga ben gick han fram och läste det.

"_Kära Paret Potter!_

_För att återbetala er för den förfärliga utflykt jag anordnade åt er i samband med Harrys födelsedag så har jag nu ställt i ordning detta tält. Eftersom det regnar ute tänkte jag att jag kunde ta mig friheten till att ställa inordning det inomhus. Oroa er inte, tältet kommer packa ihop sig självt – så fort ni har sovit i det! _

_Albus Dumbledore", _

Han mötte förvirrat Snapes blick.

Han gillade inte riktigt det där med _"så fort ni har sovit i det_"… Det lät som om det skulle bli kvar till dem faktiskt övernattat i det pyttelilla utrymmet.

Vilket i sin tur inte alls lät bra.

"Vi går och lägger oss där uppe i alla fall, va?" frågade Snape med en blick på tältet.

Hans tankar fördes plötsligt till den lilla papperslapp han fått av Snape på sin födelsedag. Den med löftet på. Han hade ju faktiskt inte utnyttjat någon av dagarna än… eller ja _nätterna, _om man skulle vara petig.

Snape reste sig plötsligt upp och gick fram till tältet.

"Vet du Potter?" frågade trolldrycksläraren med en hand på tältet.

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror att jag aldrig sovit i ett tält", Severus drog upp dragkedjan med ett utdraget ZIIIIIPande och kröp in.

Han höll precis på att säga att 'det hade väl alla', när han plötsligt insåg att han häller aldrig sovit i tält. Eller ja, inte under normala omständigheter i alla fall. De gånger han sovit i tält under kriget hade han varit lite för livrädd för att någon skulle komma in och mörda Ron och Hermione för att riktigt kunna njuta av upplevelsen.

Nu var det visserligen inte riktigt normala omständigheter den här gången heller, eftersom tältet var placerat i deras vardagsrum, men ingen var ute efter att mörda dem den här gången i alla fall.

Nåja, inte så _många _i vart fall.

Den gången han sovit med familjen Weasley under världsmästerskapen i quidditch (fjärde boken) räknades inte heller – det tältet hade ju varit som ett helt hus!

"Potter, kom in hit ett tag…" hördes Snapes dämpade röst inifrån tältet.

Eftersom dragkedjan redan var uppdragen var det bara att krypa in i det lilla utrymmet. För det var inte magiskt förstorat som familjen Weasleys tält varit. Det enda som verkade vara magiskt överhuvudtaget med tältet var det extremt mjuka golvet där inne. Det var som att krypa runt i en jättemjuk säng!

"Lyssna", sa Snape uppmanande.

Han lyssnade. Och kom fram till att golvet trotts allt inte var ensamt om att vara förtrollat.

I tältet genljöd, om än mycket lågt, ljudet av syrsor, en lätt vind, ljudet av vågor och då och då en och annan småfågel.

Han lyssnade ända tills han hörde en ugglas dova hoande.

"Vad är det här för något!?" frågade han förbryllat.

"Dumbledores verk, helt klart, men jag har ingen aning om vad det kan vara för en formel",

Severus försjönk i – att döma av rynkan i hans panna – grubblerier, förmodligen angående vad det kunde tänkas vara för formel som använts.

"Vet du, jag tror jag vill sova här inatt", konstaterade han efter att ha lyssnat på ljudet av syrsor ett tag.

Han la sig ner på det mjuka golvet och la huvudet på en av kuddarna som redan låg där inne.

Snape vände hastigt blicken mot honom.

"Är du säker på det…?"

Han nickade tveksamt, en smula förbryllad över Snapes fråga.

"Det är ju så trångt",

"Jag tvingar inte dig att ligga här inne, om det är det du menar", sa han, illa till mods över konstaterandet. Hade hans kyss varit _så _hemsk?

"Det var inte så jag menade…" muttrade Snape och lät nästan lite generad.

"Hur menade du då?" frågade han, lite irriterat. Det var orättvist, faktiskt var det ju inte ens han som hade kysst Snape, utan _Snape _som kysste _honom!_

"Jag menar, Potter… " Severus vek undan med blicken, "… att jag inte kommer klara av att hålla mitt löfte till dig om vi soven här inne…"

Han rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Vilket löfte?" frågade han misstänksamt. Dittills hade han trott att han hade haft bra koll på konstiga saker Snape sagt, men han kunde inte dra sig till minnes något löfte.

"Jag lovade att jag aldrig skulle röra dig igen", svarade Snape lågmält.

Han öppnade munnen, men något svar nådde aldrig hans läppar.

Snape hade sagt det efter han kysst honom.

Hade trolldrycksläraren varit allvarlig?

En hård knut bildades i hans mage.

Men han förstod fortfarande inte, menade Snape att han förmodligen skulle _råka _nudda honom när det var så trångt, eller att han inte skulle kunna hålla sig ifrån honom?

Trotts att det sista alternativet var så gott som omöjligt så slog hans hjärta ett extra slag.

"Håll inte ditt löfte då, jag bryr mig inte", svarade han med en axelryckning och la sig ner.

Efter en stund la sig Snape ner bredvid honom.

--

"Vad ska du göra när du flyttar ut, Potter?" frågade han med ett styng av bävan.

Han la huvudet på sidan så han kunde Potter.

Gryffindoraren tog av sig glasögonen och slöt ögonen.

Pojkens röst var hes när han svarade.

"Jag vet inte… jobba, antar jag…"

Till och med han kunde faktiskt räkna ut det, men något i Potters röst fick honom att avhålla sig från att påpeka det för pojken.

"Som auror?" frågade han sakligt.

Han skulle sakna Potter. Det var inte ens långt kvar längre, bara lite mindre än en månad (A/N: de började i mitten av juni).

"Nej, jag är trött på att jaga skurkar", svarade Potter en smula bittert.

"Jag har gjort det mer än nog för flera livstider",

Det lät som om Potter skulle säga något mer, så han höll tyst.

Och mycket riktigt…

"Dessutom skulle jag aldrig klara av att jobba för ministeriet med allt de gjort mot mig i ryggen",

"Vad _vill_ du göra då?" frågade han.

Potter tittade på honom med rynkade ögonbryn.

Han tyckte om hur Potter såg ut utan glasögon.

"Jag vet inte… jag är inte särskilt bra på något…" mumlade Potter.

En liten bubbla av irritation spräcktes inom honom.

Var Potter dum eller ödmjuk? Potter hade besegrat Mörkrets Herre för gått som artonåring, men hade mött honom massvis med gånger innan. För att inte tala om alla horokruxer!

Potter kunde utföra besvärjelser utan trollstav som de flesta inte ens kunde utföra riktigt _med _en trollstav. Bara att _kunna _utföra magi utan trollstav var sensationellt.

Potter var dessutom allmänt erkänd som en av världens mäktigaste trollkarlar.

Inget av detta hade han lust att säga till Potter dock.

"Du kan spela quidditch", föreslog han.

Potter rynkade på näsan.

"Lagen skulle bara rekrytera mig för att jag är känd, det skulle inte spela någon roll om jag var dålig, jag skulle vara bra reklam",

Han undertryckte impulsen att säga åt Potter att han visst inte var en dålig sökare.

"Dessutom så är jag redan alldeles för känd, jag har ingen lust att göra det värre",

Han suckade.

"Du har sagt massa saker som du _inte _vill göra Potter, om du struntar i vad som är omöjligt, vad skulle du _vilja _göra?" frågade han otåligt.

Harry såg på honom. Gryffindorarens ögon såg dubbelt så gröna ut utan glasögonen. Hur nu det var möjligt.

"Om ingenting var omöjligt så skulle jag vilja gå om Hogwarts, utan att vara känd och utan att ha någon som vill mörda mig",

Han log svagt och vände blicken mot tälttaket.

Han visste att Potter älskade slottet på samma sätt som han hade gjort när han var ung. Det var därför han jo-…

"Men börja jobba på Hogwarts då!" utbrast han. Varför hade han inte tänkt på det tidigare!?

"Va?" frågade Potter förvirrat.

"Men Hagrid är ju skogsvaktare…"

Merlin Potter var trög.

"Som lärare naturligtvis!"

Potter stirrade förvirrat på honom.

"Va…?"

"Ja, professor Coconut*, den idioten, har sagt upp sig, så tjänsten som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster är ledig",

Harry såg på honom en lång stund.

"Men du jobbar ju också där", sa Potter tillslut.

Orden trängde in som en lång dolk mellan hans revben, tills de nådde hans hjärta. Och krossade det.

Han la sig på sidan vänd bort från Potter.

"Du gör som du vill…" muttrade han. Tänk att han faktiskt varit entusiastisk över idén.

"Så du skulle inte ha något emot att ha mig som kollega?" frågade Potter förvånat.

Han blinkade till.

Var det _det _Potter hade menat med att han jobbade på Hogwarts också? Var Potter orolig för att _han _inte ville ha med _Potter _att göra?

Han vände sig mot Gryffindoraren.

"Självklart inte!" svarade han innan han hann hejda sig.

Potters breda leende var nog för att han inte skulle ångra sig.

"Vet du, då tror jag att jag ska försöka!" sa Potter glatt.

Han kunde inte hindra ett leende från att dra över hanns läppar.

En lösning. Han skulle kanske få träffa Potter igen trotts allt…!

--

Scrimgeour** stängde ljudlöst Snapes dörr bakom sig. Han var trött på mesiga springpojkar och klantiga aurorer. Nu skulle han göra saker och ting själv.

Snape hade varit en nagel i ögat på honom ända sedan Dumbledore tog honom under sina allt för beskyddande vingar.

Trolldrycksläraren hade varit oåtkomlig alltsedan dess.

Men nu hade nya bevis kommit in. Allt fler var nu villiga att vittna mot Snape sen Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn hade utplånats.

Han hade precis fått in ett särskilt saftigt vittnesmål om att Snape skulle ha argumenterat med självaste Lord Voldemort om att få döda Potter själv när nyheten om "_parets" _giftermål nått honom.

Han hade haft folk på den uppenbara bluffen ända sedan dess.

Aurorerna hade kommit med informationen att _paret_ var på bröllopsresa, och att de var ute och shoppade. Då hade han satt in folk som skulle skugga dem, de hade hittat Potter liggandes på golvet med Snape i full färd med att kyssa pojken.

Nu hade rapporten från en darrig nykomling blivit droppen. Saten hade påstått att han hört paret ha _sex!_

Stämde det så skulle alla hans åtalspunkter falla, och han älskade sina åtalspunkter – de skulle innebära en omedelbar dementorskyss för Severus Snape.

Han hoppade till när en golvplank knarrade till och ryckte honom tillbaka till verkligheten.

Han blinkade till i mörkret.

Någon _stod _ju där framme!

Kylan spred sig inom honom. Han kunde inte bli upptäckt nu! Det skulle se hemskt ut i media!

Han insåg plötsligt vilken underlig form _någon _hade. Trekantig, liksom.

En ursinnig rodnad spred sig över hans kinder när han insåg vad _någon _var för något. Han kände sig som en idiot.

Men vem i Merlins namn skulle ställa upp ett _tält_ i sitt eget vardagsrum?!

Han svalde.

"_Låt inte hindren distrahera dig från ditt mål, Rufus…" _bannade han sig själv, och tog ett djupt andetag.

Försiktigt gick han fram mot tältets ingång, och fick manövrera sig mellan soffor och fåtöljer.

Han böjde sig tyst ner för att kunna se in i det lilla tältet.

"_Lumos…" _viskade han, och ett svagt ljus spred sig från hans trollstav.

Det sista hoppet om att få lämna över Snape till dementorerna som han lyckats hålla vid liv dog vid synen som låg framför honom.

Båda männen var endast iklädda boxershorts och täcket de måste ha haft över sig när de somnade lång in puttat i tältets hörn.

Potters huvud vilade på den gamla Slytherinarens arm. Potters arm låg i sin tur slappt över Snapes midja. De båda männens ansikten var bara några centimeter från varandra, och trolldrycksläraren log svagt.

Som om inte detta vore nog så hade Snape ett _sugmärke* _på sin högra axel!

Han släckte sin trollstav och drog sig ilsket undan.

Det kunde inte vara sant!

Harry Potter kunde inte på några villkors vis vara kär i den där gamle mannen, lika lite som Snape kunde tycka om Potter!

Nej… det gick inte…

När han stängde dörren bakom sig igen, och transfererade sig hem så hade han bestämt sig.

Han skulle bevisa Snape skyldig och ge honom till dementorerna personligen, om det så skulle vara det sista han gjorde…!

* * *

*det var så många som tyckte om honom i "Can I sleep with you" att han fick vara med här också ;)

** Jag har ingen aning om vem som är trolldomsminister i sjuan, Scrimgeour kanske är död. Inte i min i alla fall, jag gör mitt bästa för att förneka sjuan som en bok överhuvudtaget så för tillfället bryr jag mig inte.

*** inget sugmärke, det är ett blåmärke han fick när Harry "råkade" kasta in honom i väggen med sin _Expelliarmus… _XD

Nytt kapitel. Tillslut. Men jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt vad som hände, helt plötsligt bara rasslade det in reviewer, så jag fick skynda på mitt skrivade lite. Men det blev ju ett rätt så långt kapitlet iaf. Hoppas ni tyckte om det.

Mwahaha! Längtar till nästa kapitel, det är kul! XD

Skriv en review nu så blir jag glad XD


	18. Faint

**Kap. 18**

(A/N: här är musiken. www och youtube framför naturligtvis, men min dator tar bort det om jag skriver så... **.com/watch?v=4HvZafPMf2k&feature=related** Ni kommer förstå vad jag menar sen…)

_-TIDSHOPP, 17 AUG-_

"Severus Snape, _var är mina glasögon!?"_ Gormade Potter.

Han log slugt. Det var riktigt kul att reta Potter, det hade blivit som en ersättning för att han inte fick göra… _annat_ med pojken.

Han hade hållit på i en vecka eller så nu. Bytt ut hans juice mot grodögon-extrakt, förtrollat dörrarna så de skulle leda till andra rum när Potter öppnade dem (vilket var särskilt kul när Potter var kissnödig och klev upp på vinden istället för badrummet), och bytt ut sockret mot salt när Potter skulle ta sitt te.

Potter låg å andra sidan inte heller han på latsidan. Pojken hade gjort åtskilliga försök att bryta sig in i hans bibliotek, där nittonåringen var stängt förbjuden, av hans egna personliga anledningar.

Men det var inte det värsta. Han hade den senaste tiden nämligen märkt att Potter var väldigt… _klängig _i sängen. När de _sov, _alltså. Problemet var att när Potter var så klängig så hade han inte lust att sova, snarare att dra av Gryffindoraren de få kläder han hade på sig vid tidpunkten, och göra saker mot den stackars ovetande pojken tills han förmodligen aldrig skulle kunna resa sig från den där madrassen igen.

Men det kunde han naturligtvis inte göra.

Så för Potters eget bästa så sov han nu i ett par handklovar som var hårt fasta i sängkarmen.

Det hade visserligen dröjt ett tag innan han vant sig vid dem tillräckligt mycket för att inte få… _alternativa _idéer om metallbitarna, men nu sov han i alla fall.

"Snape! Vart är mina _GLASÖGON!?" _

Potter såg ursinnig ut när han kom emot honom från trappen.

Från en sak till en annan var han ändå tvungen att erkänna att det här med att ta Potters brillor var en av hans mer briljanta idéer – att få Potter att leta efter något som han inte ens kunde se utan!

Att han faktiskt inte visste vart han trollat glasögonen kändes inte ens värt att överväga att erkänna. Inte att han tagit dem heller, visserligen.

Han slog sig ledigt ner i soffan. Och hörde ett lågt krasande under sig, som glas som sprack… ajdå. Hehehe… han hade liksom råkat sätta sig på Potters glasögon. Han tänkte snabbt.

"Potter, jag förstår inte att du ska anklaga mig så fort du är slarvig… men jag har en syn-återställningsdryck på mitt kontor som du kan få av mig om du vill…" svarade han nonchalant. Potter blängde på honom.

"Vad är det för något?" frågade Gryffindoraren misstänksamt.

Han suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"En dryck som redigerar synfel", svarade han nedlåtande. Vilket faktiskt var en prestation med tanke på att Potter såg fullkomligt hänförande ut när han var arg.

"Har du aldrig funderat på varför det är så få trollkarlar som har glasögon?" frågade han med höjda ögonbryn.

Potter såg ut att lugna ner sig lite.

"Men Dumbledore har ju", protesterade Harry.

"Han fyllde 118* för ett par månader sedan, Potter, den kan inte göra underverk. Dessutom skadade Albus sina ögon i en strid mot Voldemort för trettio år sedan", svarade han med en axelryckning.

"Men McGonagall då?"

"Fönsterglas, men du har inte hört det från mig",

Potter frustade till av skratt.

Till sitt förtret kunde han inte låta bli att le själv åt Potters munterhet.

"Mr Weasley då, han har också glasögon",

"Drycken är för dyr Potter, de har helt enkelt inte råd. Och sen tror jag att han har fäst sig lite vid dem vid det här laget." svarade han.

Han var inte säker på att det sista stämde, han sa det mest för att Potter inte skulle få dåligt samvete.

"Åh…" mumlade Gryffindoraren lågt.

Han bestämde sig snabbt för att byta ämne.

"Nå, vill du ha en dryck eller inte?" frågade han hastigt.

Harry såg på honom med underlig blick.

"Är drycken permanent?" frågade Gryffindoraren.

Han nickade kort.

_Ville _Potter ha kvar de där hemska brillorna eller?

"Hur mycket kostar den då?" undrade Potter tillslut.

Han hostade till av förvåning.

Trodde Potter att han skulle ta _betalt _för drycken!?

"Jag ger den ju till dig, idiot!" utbrast han när hostan lagt sig. Potter var ju inte sann!

"Åh… tack…" sa Harry förvirrat.

"Eh… gör den ont?" la nittonåringen sen till.

Han suckade.

"Potter bara för att jag ger dig något behöver det inte betyda tortyr och lidande", sa han trött och satte kurs mot sitt kontor.

Potter följde efter honom likt en hund i koppel. Han släng en blick bak mot den grönögda Gryffindoraren. Potters blick var fäst vid hans fötter och han bet nervöst på sin underläpp.

Merlin! De där underbara läpparna!

Han skulle förmodligen aldrig kunna förmå sig till att ångra sig helhjärtat över att han kysst Potter. Inte när han hade haft den känslan i sin kropp, inte när han tänkte på hur de där läpparna hade känts mot hans.

Hans tankar rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten samtidigt som han öppnade dörren till sitt rum.

Potter skulle aldrig vilja ha honom. Han var en elak gammal gubbe i Potters ögon, inget annat.

Med stigande irritation så letade han hastigt reda på den rosaaktiga drycken och tryckte den i handen på Potter.

"Lägg i ett hårstå och drick drycken när den antagit samma färg som dina ögon. Jag går och handlar", sa han kort.

Han ville bort från den svarthåriga Gryffindoraren så fort som möjligt.

Det gjorde ondare än vad han räknat med att inte Potter tyckte om honom lika mycket som han tyckte om Harry…

--

Han såg förvirrat efter Snape.

Trolldrycksläraren verkade… ledsen av någon anledning.

Han skakade på huvudet. Nej, det var inte möjligt. Snape hade säkert bara satt något i halsen… eller något.

Han riktade blicken mot sin trolldryck istället.

Precis som Snape sagt så hade drycken nu antagit en klar gräsmatts-grön nyans. Han tittade tveksamt på drycken. Den såg nästan giftig ut med den gröna nyansen. Det skulle säkert sett trevligare ut om han varit blåögd.

Han svepte drycken i ett drag. Den smakade alkohol… och metall. Han ryste till – det var ingen trevlig kombination.

En stickande känsla i ögonen fick honom att hastigt slutade dem. Snart kände han tårarna rinna ner för kinderna.

"Ao… ao…" mumlade han tyst för sig själv medan han väntade på att det skulle gå över. Och några sekunder snare var det klart, med ett obehagligt litet stickande som efterverkan.

Han slog upp ögonen.

Förvånat kunde han inte hålla sig för skratt.

"Är det såhär världen ser ut?" mumlade han för sig själv.

Sina gamla borttappade glasögon hade han fått av Durslys, så de hade aldrig haft rätt skärpa, men han hade vant sig. Nu… nu förstod han plötsligt vad han gått miste om.

Han drabbades av en plötslig lust att åka till Hogwarts bara för att få se hur slottet _egentligen _såg ut.

Han trycket ner impulsen och beslöt sig för att åter-utforska huset fick räcka för tillfället.

Hm… han kanske till och med skulle försöka sig på biblioteket igen. Han trodde att han hade Sirius kniv** någonstans bland sina grejer.

--

Han stängde trött dörren efter sig, och släppte ner kassen med mat på golvet.

Han hade glömt hur mycket han hatade att handla. Det var därför han alltid lät Potter göra det.

Han stelnade till.

Var… var det där _pianot _han hörde…?

--

Efter en kort stunds pillande med låset och Sirius kniv hade dörren medgörligt gått upp. Med en känsla av triumf så hade han klivit in i rummet. Det första han såg var en _labyrint _av bokhyllor. Efter att ha vandrat runt i labyrinten (och gått vilse) så hade han tillslut kommit fram till ett tomrum. Eller inte ett tomrum, egentligen, eftersom det stod saker där. Bokhyllorna hade liksom bildat ett litet rum i rummet. Och i det stod ett piano.

Han hade faktiskt funderat ett tag på vad Snape skulle med ett piano till, och kommit fram till det enda logiska – Snape spelade med all sannolikhet instrumentet.

Han tryckte fascinerat ner en tangent. _Biiing… _lät det mjukt.

Han undrade om det var därför Snape inte ville att han skulle gå in i rummet, för att han ville dölja pianot. För inga av böckerna han sett var ju särskilt farliga. Inga mysko grejer om sexställningar med djur eller något annat läskigt. Det fanns inte ens särskilt många böcker om svartkonst. Väldigt, _väldigt _många om trolldryckskonst däremot.

Det fanns liksom inget annat att gömma, eftersom allt som fanns i rummet var böcker, bokhyllor, en eldstad, en fåtölj och pianot, naturligtvis. Han hade inte ens sett något som kunde leda till några hemliga gångar, och han ansåg sig själv vara något av en expert på ämnet vid det här laget.

Medan han med pekfingret förstrött plinkade fram melodin till _Blinka lilla stjärna, _som alla barn hade varit tvungna att lära sig på hans förskola, så föll hans blick på ett pergament som stod på notstället.

Hans melodi tog långsamt ut allteftersom hans haka föll ner.

Förbluffad tog han upp pergamentet för att inspektera pergamentet närmre. Kanske hade Snape mixtrat med hans synåterställningsbrygd ändå…!

Det såg ut som en flock myror hade flyttat in på pappret. Om nu myror fanns i flock.

De kanske snarare var kolonier, men i alla fall.

Not efter not hoppade upp och ner på pappret, som man skulle spela med höger och vänster, och uppenbarligen en tredje hand. Inte för att han förstod på mycket av pianonoter, men på en del ställen såg det ut som om man skulle spela på nio tangenter samtidigt. Men det gick väll inte. Eller?

"Spela den", sa plötsligt en låg röst bakom honom.

Han skvatt till så mycket att han faktiskt skrek rakt ut.

"Du vet, det fanns en anledning till att jag inte ville att du skulle komma in hit", sa Snape och gick fram till honom.

Trolldrycksläraren tog pergamentet ur handen på honom och ställde tillbaka det på notstället.

"Var det för att jag inte skulle se pianot?" frågade han, och vred sig lite på den rektangulära pianopallen.

"Tycker du att det är fånigt, Potter?"

"Att du inte ville visa, ja, inte att du spelar", svarade han.

"Varför ville du inte att jag skulle se?"

Snape såg på honom.

"Det har alltid varit min hemlighet. Du är den första som får veta något om det överhuvudtaget", svarade Snape.

Han brydde sig inte ens om att fråga varför Severus aldrig berättat för någon – det var säkert en onödigt komplicerad historia som han ändå inte skulle förstå något av.

"Men hur kan ingen ha vetat?" frågade han istället.

"Ingen märker sånt på Hogwarts. Och jag har aldrig haft några vänner, eller någon som bott här. Dumbledore vet naturligtvis, men han vet allt",

Snape lutade sig över pianot och la handen på ena kanten.

Tystnaden la sig över dem när Severus betraktade noterna, och han såg på den forna Slytherinaren.

Eh… nej! Det gjorde han inte alls! Han bara råkade titta på honom… eh… väldigt länge… eller så.

Men Snapes ögon var faktiskt väldigt… vackra, nu när han kunde se dem ordentligt. Väldigt mörkblå. Och hans hy… nästan lika blek som Malfoys. Läpparna…

Han ryckte till och vände bort blicken. Rodnaden steg okontrollerat över hans kinder.

"Spela den", sa Snape igen. Han tittade på sin gamla lärare med stora ögon och skeptisk blick.

"Är du dum?" frågade han osäkert.

"Spela den", upprepade Snape.

"Öh… okej…" han tittade på pappret i låtsad koncentration. För mellan er och mig så förstod han ingenting.

Han beslöt sig tillslut för en tangent. Och Snape ställde sig bakom honom. Han pressade långsamt ner tangenten.

"Potter… det där är ett C…"

"Eh_… och?" _Han beslöt sig för att det måste betyda att han var på fel tangent. Han bytte.

"Potter, du ser väl att låten börjar med ett D…?" frågade professorn, men lät faktiskt inte allt för nedlåtande.

Han var kanske på fel tangent…?

"Potter, det där är ett G, och åt fel håll…" sa Slytherinaren och suckade.

"Okej, kolla när jag spelar en gång…" sa Snape och böjde sig över honom, med en arm på var sida om hans överkropp. Han placerade de långa bleka fingrarna på de vita tangenterna medan han själv försökte koncentrera sig på vilken tangent som nu kunde vara D. Vilket var mycket svårare än det borde vara, med Snapes varma överkropp tryckt mot hans.

D visade sig vara typ femtontangenter, för det var så många som låten började med. Han undrade förbluffat om Snape kastat en förtrollning på sig själv när han inte såg, för att få fler fingrar.

Han lutade sig lite bakåt, in i Snapes halva omfamning, innan han hann hindra sig själv.

"Jag kan inte spela piano, Snape…" mumlade han i trolldryckslärarens öra.

Han kände Snapes ansats att dra sig undan innan elevhemsföreståndaren hunnit göra något.

"Nej, fortsätt spela", bad han och la en hand på Snapes arm.

Det hann bara bli en kort paus i låten innan Snape gjorde om han sa, och fortsatte spela.

Utan att han själv visste hur han gjort så snurrade han runt på pianopallen så han satt med ansiktet mot Severus. Så pressade han sina läppar mot Snapes.

Pianot gnällde till bakom honom när Snapes fingrar slank över de blanka tangenterna.

Trotts att hans ögon var slutna kunde han se framför sig hur Snapes ögon vidgades när han oförsiktigt pressade in sin tunga i hans mun.

Merlin den mannen smakade underbart.

Snape gav ifrån sig ett dovt ljud och la sina händer på hans ansikte när han besvarade kyssen. Både Severus varma tunga och kropp pressades mot hans, och hans huvud började snurra lätt. Pianot skränade högt när han la armarna mot det för stöd.

Trolldrycksläraren verkade inte ha något att säga till det stackars pianots försvar, utan lät istället sina händer glida ner från hans ansikte för att istället vira dem tätt runt hans midja.

Han flämtade ofrivilligt till när Snapes kalla händer gled innanför hans tröja. Trolldrycksläraren drog sig tvärt undan från hans läppar.

"Merlin… förlåt Potter, jag…" Severus röst dog ut.

Att Snapes ansikte var mindre än två centimeter från hans kanske hade lite med saken att göra, men han förstod verkligen inte varför trolldrycksläraren bad om ursäkt.

Snape satte upp ena knät på pianopallen för stöd, vilket resulterade i att det kom ännu närmre varandra.

"Varför ber du om ursäkt?" undrade han andlöst med blicken fäst på Snapes läppar.

När Snape började prata var det nästan så han stönade högt av bara att se på den forne Slytherinarens läppar. De var fortfarande blanka av hans saliv sedan kyssen och rörelserna trolldrycksläraren gjorde när han formade sitt svar skickade omedelbart alternativa signaler till hans hjärna.

"Merlin, du är vacker…" sa han tillslut, och avbröt Snapes svar, som han inte hört ett ord av.

Severus slutade prata och såg inte road ut.

"Var det något fel på min brygd, Potter, varför drack du den inte?" frågade Snape skarpt.

"Jag drack den", svarade han, en smula förbryllad över Snapes kärva reaktion.

Snape såg på honom för en sekund.

"Du måste vara den konstigaste tonåringen i världen, Potter", sa trolldrycksläraren och skakade på huvudet.

Han hann inte svara innan Snapes tunga var i hans mun igen.

* * *

*Jag har ingen aning om hur gammal Albus är men jag vill att han ska vara över 100, så därför är han det.

** vet att den är trasig, men jag älskade den där grejen… ;)

(Kan ni inte koma fram till sången så heter den **Linkin Park - Faint (piano instrumental) **så söker ni på det borde ni komma fram. Den som gjort videon heter LPfan95 så hittar ni den så vet ni att ni kommit rätt. Det kronglar lite för mig att lägga in länkar så... :S)

Mehehe, äntligen kommer vi någonstans ;) ja, tyvärr är den väl snart slut också.... :S Det är typ... nästa kapitel, ett kapitel efter det, ett till kapitel, och _möjligtvis_ ett kapitel till. troligaste är dock att det bara är tre kapitel till...  
Men frukta icke! På Harrys födelsedag (31) kmr jag lägga ut en one-shot, en lång kapitelfic, och en trilogi som jag knappar på. Det är iaf planen nu, sen kanske det går långsammare än jag tänkt mig med skrivandet, kapitelficen BORDE iaf var klar att käggas ut då.

Nåja, tillbaka till storryn. Musiken uppifrån är pianosången Snape spelar. Jag vet att det är ganska orealistiskt att Snape skulle spela ngt av Linkin Park, men jag tycker verkligen om melodin, så det fick bli den. Det står ju faktiskt inget om vad det är för låt i texten... Vad det gäller sången så är Crawling, In the end, och Lying from you i pianovarianten oxå jätte bra. Det är min skrivarmusik för tillfället! XD

Jag kan lika gära förvarna känsliga läsare nu... nästa kapitel blir M, bara så alla vet.  
Men det är sen och nu är nu.

Ha det bra! ;)


	19. Apokalypsen

**Kap. 19**

Efter den dagen vid pianot var det som om något _hindrade _honom från att hålla sig borta från Potter. Han kunde helt enkelt inte. Som en vägg.

Fast baklänges.

Hela tiden kysstes de – i duschen, på köksbordet, i soffan, i sängen, på hans skrivbord och alla möjliga tänkbara ytor som det gick att trycka upp folk mot. Dörrar, väggar, kylskop, bokhyllor och större tavlor till exempel.

Den stackars tavlan hade visserligen gått sönder, men det var enkelt fixat.

Problemet med allt kyssandet var att tiden numera tycktes ha bestämt sig för att springa maraton på rekordtid. När själva kyssandet tog sin början hade de haft ungefär en månad kvar av sitt äktenskap.

Nu var det två veckor.

Han kunde inte för sitt liv förstå hur det gick till.

Dagarna tycktes liksom hoppa fram mellan tidpunkterna. Han vaknade, snabb kyss med Harry, whops så var det lunch, snabb kyss med Harry, whops så gick solen ner, snabb kyss med Harry, whops så gick den _upp _igen! Det hade gått fjorton _sekunder, _inte fjorton _dagar_!

Almanackan sa naturligtvis något helt annat. (Eftersom en almanacka inte kunde visa sekunder – inte ens i trollkarlsvärlden.)

Inte ens tanken på att Harry faktiskt sagt att han skulle försöka bli lärare vid Hogwarts (vilket han otvivelaktigt skulle lyckas med om han bara ville) kunde lugna honom. Kunde _trösta _honom.

Det kändes som om varje sekund skulle vara hans dom, som om Potter plötsligt skulle bestämma sig för att det skulle vara tillräckligt, att ett par veckor hit eller dit inte skulle spela någon roll, och helt enkelt dra.

Han skyllde lite av sin besatthet på den känslan.

Ovanstående Gryffindorare klev plötsligt in i rummet och distraherade mycket effektivt hans tankar, eftersom han endast var iklädd underkläder och en skjorta. Och en slips, som uppenbarligen var anledningen till Potters rynkade panna.

"Dumma slips…" muttrade Potter irriterat.

"Vad gör du, Potter?" frågade han, och Harry tittade hastigt upp. Gryffindoraren rodnade lite, av någon anledning.

"Jag försöker knyta min slips ser du väl…" svarade Potter och lät lite av sin irritation gå ut över honom. Han hade inget emot det – Potter var söt när han var irriterad. Kanske inte det önskade resultatet, men ändå.

Han la sig ner på sängen för att slippa se den numera glasögonlösa, grönögda pojken. Hans läppar skulle förmodligen _gå sönder _om han kysste Potter något mer. De hade lite svårt att acceptera att han hade gått utan att kysst någon i flera år, och sen helt plötsligt verkade planera att ta igen hela den förlorade tiden på någon vecka.

"Varför använder du bara inte en förtrollning, Potter?" frågade han med blicken i taket.

"För att jag vill lära mig… jag har alltid använt förtrollningar, så nu vet jag inte hur man gör", svarade Harry med ett tonfall som skvallrade om att han var betydligt mer fokuserad på att knyta slips än att prata.

Han satte sig upp.

"Jag kan visa dig om du vill… "erbjöd han sig. Potter rodnade igen och lät armarna falla bort från tygstycket. Merlin skulle veta att han älskade den där rodnaden!

"De-… det vore snällt…" mumlade Harry lågt.

Han ställde sig upp och gick fram till Potter. Han försökte intensivt bortse från det faktum att hans händer skakade när de grep om slipsen.

"Kolla här, först lägger du över den här… såhär…" mumlade han och visade samtidigt som han pratade.

"Sen tar du den här innanför…" han var väl medveten om att Potter såg på hans ansikte istället för på hans händer.

Kommentaren Potter hade passat honom vid pianot den där kvällen ringde klart i hans öron.

_Merlin, du är vacker… _

"Såhär… sen så drar man åt…" han ryckte till i det rödrandiga tygstycket. Harry var inte beredd på det och stapplade klumpigt in i honom. Gryffindoraren hann knappt ta emot sig med händerna mot hans bröst innan han – återigen – hade fångat upp Harrys läppar med sina.

Harry suckade lågt till av förvåning, men gjorde ingen ansats till att bryta kyssen. Hans händer hade redan fått eget liv och gled över alla ställen inom möjligt räckhåll på Potters kropp. Över bröstet, bak och ner över ryggen, under skjortan, fram till magen, knapparna gled upp närmast självmant…

Han insåg plötsligt vad han gjorde och puttade tvärt ifrån sig Harry. Tack och lov hade de vid någon tidpunkt vänt sig om i kyssen, så Potter landade mjukt i sängen istället för att dunsa in i väggen.

Eller ja, tack och lov för Potters huvud. Inte tack och lov för hans stackars hjärna som fick ta in Potter liggandes på hans säng med uppknäppt skjorta, boxershorts och en slipps dinglandes över bröstet. Speciellt med tanke på att Potters ben var brett särade – på ett något _antydande_ vis – så han hade inte några problem med att se bulan i Harrys underkläder. Något som inte alls hjälpte för hans eget tillstånd.

Han stönade högt.

"Vi kan inte göra det här, Potter", sa han, trotts att hans kropp inte möjligtvis kunde hålla med mindre.

Till hans förvåning så höll inte Potter heller med.

"Varför inte?"

Frågan ställde honom totalt.

Varför inte? _Varför? _Det fanns inte en rimlig anledning till varför Harry skulle göra något sådant med _honom, _av jordens alla människor.

"Gå och lägg dig, Potter, det är sent, jag ska bara duscha…" svarade han tillslut. Han såg hur Potter sjönk ihop på sängen. Något som var misstänkt likt besvikelse glimtade till i Gryffindorarens ögon.

--

_Varför inte? _

Hur dum fick man bli på en skala från ett till tio!? Han hade en stark misstanke om att han hade passerat den lagliga gränsen. Om det nu fanns någon sådan.

_Varför inte? _

För att Snape inte tyckte om honom, naturligtvis! Det var väl en alldeles fruktansvärt logisk anledning.

Han suckade och drog av sig slipsen tillsammans med sin redan uppknäppta tröja och slängde dem på golvet bredvid sängen.

_Varför inte?_

Gud vad han var dum. Men Merlin skulle veta att han skulle tyckt om det…

--

Han låg och stirrade upp i taket.

Han tyckte inte om Potter för tillfället.

Eller jo, han tyckte väldigt mycket om Potter för tillfället. Det var därför han inte tyckte om honom. Komplicerat, men logiskt. I alla fall i hans värld.

_Varför inte? _

Det fanns väl alldeles tillräckligt många plågsamma anledningar för att man inte skulle behöva ställa den frågan.

En av dem var att Potter snart skulle åka. Föll han för Potter nu så skulle han aldrig bli hel igen. Eller ja, fallit hade han väl redan gjort, men han behövde ju inte göra det värre än det redan var.

Men han ville.

Han ville. Han ville. Han ville. Han ville.

Han la sig på sidan och betraktade Potter där han låg, som vanligt med armarna fästa ovanför huvudet med handklovarna.

Bara lite… kanske.

Han sträckte skakigt fram handen och la den på Potters bröst. Gryffindoraren suckade lågt i sömnen.

Innan han hann stoppa sig själv så satt han plötsligt gränsle över Potters höfter, med sina fingrar djupt begravda i Harrys hår, och sina läppar hårt tryckte mot hans.

Det tog inte många sekunder innan Potter var vaken.

"Vad gör du, Snape?" frågade Potter sömndrucket mot hans läppar.

Han gjorde något som han inte gjorde ofta.

Sa exakt vad han tänkte.

"Jag vill ha dig",

Potter stelnade till under honom. På mer än _ett _sätt.

Han ville ha Harrys händer på sig. Nu.

Fumligt sträckte han sig efter sin trollstav. När han fick fatt i den så låste han omedelbart upp handklovarna. Harrys händer föll ner till hans rygg.

"Merlin, jag vill ha dig", mumlade han och övergav Gryffindorarens mun för hans nacke. Potter suckade lågt och lät sina händer glida ner över hans rygg för att dra i resåren på hans pyjamasbyxor.

Harry sov i underkläder.

Han drog handen genom Potters svara hår. Han kunde inte för sitt liv förstå hur det kunde vara så mjukt när det såg så stickigt ut på håll! Men han älskade det.

Utan att han förstod hur Gryffindoraren hade lyckats så var hans pyjamasbyxor borta. Förmodligen var trollstavslös magi involverad på några hörn, men i ärlighetens namn så kunde han inte ha brytt sig mindre om hur det gick till.

Han lät sina läppar glida från Potters nacke till hans nyckelben. Hans händer var redan långt före och ryckte i Potters underkläder.

"Ta av dem…" mumlade Potter andlöst.

"Ta av dem…"

Han var inte sen att göra som Potter bad. Det som hände då var ju att han gled ner över Potters ben för att få av dem, och när de väl var av och han satt på knä mellan Harrys ben så hade han helt plötsligt Gryffindorarens kuk framför sina ögon.

"Titta inte…" muttrade Potter generat ovanifrån. Han såg upp på Potter och mötte hans blick. Potters kinder var röda.

Så tog han in Harry i sin mun.

Potter skrek till av känslan, och förmodligen överraskning också.

Han önskade verkligen att han tagit in mer av känslan av att ha Harry i sin mun, men han kunde verkligen inte. Än mindre tänka, när Gryffindorarens smaragdgröna ögon borrade sig in i hans, med pupiller som var stora av sinnesrörelse.

Han ville vara inuti Potter.

När tanken slog honom var det som om den tog över hans hjärna, tills han inte kunde tänka något annat.

Tillslut var han tvungen att släppa Potter.

Harry gav ifrån sig ett stön av protest.

"Jag… vill vara inne… i dig…" fick han fram.

Gryffinoraren tystnade totalt. Fan, Potter verkade till och med sluta andas!

Harry slickade sig omedvetet om läpparna.

"O-okej…" mumlade Potter tillslut. Lättnaden rullade över honom tillsammans med insikten om vad Potter sagt ja till.

"Okej," sa Potter igen, lite stadigare på rösten.

Han insåg plötsligt att han inte hade en aning om vad han skulle göra. Han gjorde en ansats till att förbereda Harry med sina fingrar, men Gryffindoraren skakade på huvudet.

"Nej… gå bara in… jag kommer inte kunna hålla mig... om du gör så…" mumlade Harry.

Han kunde inte låta bli att le lite över hur generad Potter såg ut att vara över sina ord.

"Det kommer göra ont, Harry…" sa han och böjde sig samtidigt ner över hans bröst.

"Jag bryr mig inte… jag vill ha dig i mig…"

Harry hann knappt avsluta sin mening innan han kysste honom. Han släppte Potters läppar och lutade sin panna mot hans.

"Är du beredd?" frågade han. Potter hann knappt nicka innan han stötte in i honom. Han bet sig hårt i läppen och var tvungen att luta sig tillbaka lite för att hitta mer luft att andas medan han tryckte sig allt längre in i Potter.

Gryffindoraren stönade högt av smärta. Han var tvungen att släppa ifrån sig en låg suck vid det gutturala ljudet.

"Se-severus…" flämtade Potter fram, och det var nästan så han kom på sekunden.

"Severus… ha-har du gjort det här fö-förut?" frågade Potter, med huvudet hårt bakåttryckt mot kudden.

"Nej, aldrig med en man", Gryffindoraren vred sig för mycket under honom. Fortsatte han såhär så skulle han aldrig kunna… okej, tänk på något annat.

"Är… är du säker på… på att man inte delas p-på mitten av… av det här…?"

Trotts sitt nuvarande tillstånd kunde han inte hålla tillbaka en ögonrullning.

"Har _du_ aldrig gjort det förut?"

Frågan var ironisk, eftersom svaret var ganska uppenbart. Men han kunde åtminstone tvinga bort en smula koncentration.

Potters kinder lyckades på något underligt vis bli ännu rödare, och han lät huvudet tippa över på sidan.

I sitt tillstånd dröjde det en stund innan han insåg ved Potters gester betydde.

"P-potter… Säg att du inte menar…" fick han halvkvävt fram. Potter lyckades inte få fram _något_.

"Men… men b-bara med… _män,_ va?" frågade han osäkert. Potter skakade minimalt på huvudet.

Och plötsligt så försvann plötsligt all hans koncentration från de nedre regionerna.

"Säg inte att du är oskuld Potter!" utbrast han, på gränsen till förtvivlan. Potter vände bort blicken. Han tittade på den för tillfället mycket attraktiva Gryffindoraren med stora ögon.

"Jag kan inte ta din oskuld Potter…" fick han fram, hans röst var hes och knappt mer än en viskning. Potter vände då plötsligt tillbaka blicken mot honom, och ett litet leende syntes i den unga mannens mungipa.

"Jag tror det är lite sent påtänkt…" sa Potter lågt, med en menande nick mot deras sammanlänkade kroppar. Plötsligt var lite av hans koncentration tillbaka, tyvärr på ett ställe där han inte ville ha den.

Han kunde inte göra så mot Potter. Inte för att hans första gång hade varit särskilt speciell, men det var meningen att den skulle vara det. Och Potter skulle inte behöva bli fråntagen sin oskuld av _honom_. Potter tyckte inte ens om honom! Åh, Merlin, vad hade han gjort?!

"Snälla… " kom det plötsligt från Potter, "gör… gör något", något klickade till inom honom, och plötsligt så tänkte han inte så mycket längre.

Men någonstans satt samvetet kvar inom honom. Så han tvekade. De fem sekunderna som han tvekade var tillräckligt för att Potter skulle ta saken i egna händer.

Gryffindoraren lyfte sig från madrassen, och tryckte sig sen hårt tillbaka mot honom.

Båda stönade högt vid känslan.

"P-potter…" fick han flämtande fram. Harry hade kastat huvudet tillbaka, och hade ögonen hårt slutna. Han kom på sig själv med att önska att han kunde se de smaragdgröna ögonen fästa på honom.

Han upprepade rörelsen som Potter skapat, fast på egen hand den här gången.

Potter stönade hest, och ett rivande ljud hördes från hans hals. Han mumlade något.

Han upprepade rörelsen, och en rad, för honom, otydbara ljud rann plötsligt ur Potter.

_:Severus… Åh, snälla…:_

Han tittade ner på den mörkhåriga Gryffindorarens ansikte, och blev lite förvånad när han såg sin egen hand dra fingertopparna utmed den lena kinden.

"Vad sa du?" frågade han hest, medan Potter fortfarande flämtande.

_:Sluta inte…:_

Det var vid de väsande ljuden han förstod. Potter pratade parselspråk.

Han kände mungiporna dras uppåt vid insikten, och bestämde sig snart att han mer än gärna skulle vilja höra mer av det ljudet.

Han drog händerna över Potters bröstkorg medan han tryckte sig hårde in i Potter. Och då träffade han något. Något som fick Potter att skrika till, och ge ifrån sig mer av de otydbara orden som tycktes flyta från hans tunga.

_:Snälla Severus… igen! Gör det igen…!: _vad än Potter sa så hoppades han att det inte var en bön om att sluta, för han misstänkte att han inte skulle kunna klara av det.

Han drev in i Potter igen, och igen, och igen. Mellanrummen blev allt kortare, och stötarna allt snabbare och kraftigare.

Han kände som i bakgrunden hur svetten pärlade i hans panna.

Det var en underbar känsla att känna Gryffindorarens tryckande täthet runt sig. Men ändå var han osäker på vilken känsla som var underbarast. Att känna det som han kände. Eller att se Potter.

Harry hade öppnat ögonen. De gröna kloten var fästa på honom, mörka av förstorade pupiller. Det korpsvarta håret var rufsigt och gav ett glänsande kontrast mot den ljusa kudden. Bröstkorgen var blank av svett, och den solbrända huden såg så annorlunda ut under hans egna bleka händer. Läpparna var mörkt rosa och lätt särade.

Att se Potter och veta att det ändå var han som fick Potter att se ut såhär, och det var bara han som fick se Potter såhär.

Han kom.

Och när hans grepp hårdnade om Potters höfter kom Gryffindoraren också…

**X**

Han låg och stirrade upp i taket några timmar senare, och klockan började närma sig fem.

Vad hade han gjort egentligen?

Det var väl en sak när han bara tyckt om Potter utan att göra något åt det, och en sak när han kysst honom. Men _det här? _Det här var ju bara _fel_.

Han vred sig så han låg på sidan, med ansiktet vänt mot den sovande Gryffindoraren.

Potter sov tungt, med läpparna lätt särade, håret på ända och med jämn andhämtning.

Trotts täcket som låg över hans midja så fick han gåshud.

Han bet sig i läppen och bestämde sig hastigt för att han inte kunde ligga kvar här längre. Han kröp försiktigt bort från Harry och under täcket, tills han stod vid fotändan av sängen. Han visste bara inte riktigt vart han skulle gå. Han kunde inte stanna här, och i köket var det alltid kallt vid den här tiden.

Han drog på sig sina underkläder och bestämde sig för att han skulle gå till sitt eget rum.

Han behövde tänka.

Väl inne och med dörren stängd bakom sig så satte han sig i den välanvända stolen och började rota efter pergament bland byrålådorna.

När han väl fått fram ett så tog han fjäderpennan och doppade den i bläck.

_25 anledningar till varför jag INTE tycker om Harry Potter:_

Krafsade han ner, överst på sidan.

_1. Potter är ful_

_2. Potter är ovärdig_

_3. Potter är otrevlig_

_4. Potter är uppblåst_

_5. Potter är dålig på att kyssas_

_6. Potter är korkad_

_7. Potter är klen_

_8. Potter är dålig på att trolla_

_9. Potter är dum_

_10. Han hatade Potters pappa_

_11. Potters mamma var en smutsskalle_

_12. Potters gudfar har gjort hans liv till ett helvete_

_13. Potter är ointelligent_

_14. Potter har dålig klädsmak_

_15. Potter har växt upp hos mugglare_

_16. Potter har dumma vänner_

_17. Potter är irriterande_

_18. Potter sparkas när han sover_

_19. Potter är dålig på trolldrycker_

_20. Potter är dålig i sängen_

_21. Potter kan inte laga mat_

_22. Potter snarkar_

De tre sista punkterna tvekade han med i någon sekund, innan han tillslut skrev ner dem

_23. Han var ovärdig Potter_

_24. Potter var ung nog att vara hans son_

_25. Potter skulle aldrig älska honom_

Han betraktade pappret med en tung känsla inom sig. Han suckade och betraktade de olika punkterna.

Nej, skulle han göra det här så kunde han lika gärna vara ärlig mot sig själv.

Han började med att stryka punkt ett, sen punkt nio och strax därefter tvåan.

Bara en minut senare så var det bara tre punkter kvar. Tjugotre, tjugofyra och tjugofem.

Han rynkade pannan och tittade med en tryckande känsla på pergamentet. Sen strök han långsamt överskriften, och skrev dit en ny.

_3 anledningar till varför jag aldrig kan få Harry…_

"Vad gör du?" Frågade plötsligt en mjuk röst. Han ryckte till och tittade upp.

I det svaga skenet från stearinljuset såg han Potter, som så många gånger innan lutad mot dörrkarmen.

Han hade dragit på sig sin förstora t-shirt, och ett par underkläder, och stod med korslagda armar och den bekymrade rynkan mellan ögonbrynen. Månljuset blekte den unga mannens ansikte.

Det sög till i hans mage.

"Inget", svarade han, och rullade hastigt ihop pergamentet.

"Severus, jag…"

"Du vet att det inte betydde något, va?" avbröt han. Harry släppte ner armarna, liksom sin haka, i en förvirrad gest.

"V… Gjo…" Potter tystnade och drog efter andan. Han skulle kunna döda sig själv.

"N-nej… jag vet…" Gryffindorarens röst svek honom, och vid det sista ordet så var det inte mer än en hes viskning.

Han såg hur Harry svalde i det dunkla ljusskenet, hur en hårslinga gled ner över hans ansikte, och hur han drog bort den och förenade den med resten av det korpsvarta håret med en kort gest.

"Jag vet, " upprepade Harry, "men jag undrade bara vart du gick…"

"… och här är jag…" svarade han, på ett sätt som inte alls var likt honom. Det var föresten inte likt honom, att vilja säga till Potter att det visst betydde något, heller. Att det betydde något för honom och att han tyckt om det…

--

_Trotts att han precis kämpat för att ta sig igenom den Förbjudna skogens allt för tätt växande träd, så byttes snart den lätt fjädrande mossan ut mot ett kallt stengolv. Det kändes underligt under hans fötter, efter att han sprungit i mossan så länge. _

_Han saktade in och såg sig om. Gick framåt i det välbekanta rummet._

_Han var tillbaka på Hogwarts, i sin trolldryckslärares gamla klassrum. _

_En kall röst steg plötsligt ur den mörka tystnaden. _

"_Du vet att du inte betyder något för mig…" en tryckande känsla som pressade luften ur hans bröst hindrade honom från att svara när Severus mörka skepnad lösgjorde sig från skuggorna. _

"_Du vet att du aldrig betytt något för mig…"_

Han vaknade med ett ryck, knappt medveten om att han sovit överhuvudtaget. Drömmen däremot…

Täcket gled av hans överkropp när han höjde sig över madrassen, stödd på armbågarna.

Han hade haft en mardröm. Det värsta med den var att den var sann. Själva händelsen hade inte utspelat sig på Hogwarts, och Severus hade använt inlindade ord i den verkliga versionen. Innebörden hade dock inte förändrats.

* * *

Så tillslut. Jaq har haft det här kapitlet klart i evigheter, men jag har liksom aldrig kommit mig för att lägga ut det.

Eh jag har absolut ingen fantasi angående vad jag ska skriva här, så ni får klara er utan idag.

Eller ju föresten, jag var på Halvblods prinsen i tisdags. Jag tyckte den var riktigt bra faktiskt, till skillnad mot hur lite de har fått med i de andra fimlerna...

XD vi kan säga såhär oxå, att den som ger mig den 50e (tror vi ä på 49 nu) reviewen får välja en av de one-shots som jag håller. på med, som jag ska skriva klart och lägga ut den 31. Ja, förutsatt att reviewen kmr INNAN den 31 då.  
Äh, det sket sig... vi får ta den 51a reviewen istället! XD Jag var visst redan upp i 50... ;)


	20. A taste of hell

**Kap. 20**

Trotts att drömmen, som så många andra drömmar, snart försvann från hans minne så hade han fortfarande en känsla av tröstlöshet in kroppen medan han åt sin frukost.

Snape satt på andra sidan av det runda bordet och såg ut ungefär som han kände sig.

"Skicka saltet, Potter", bad trolldrycksläraren lågt. Som i trans puttade han till det lilla saltkaret så det swishade över bordet. Det snubblade till på vägen och välte så locket åkte av.

Otur.

Som om han inte redan hade det.

Snape sa inte ett ord utan samlade ihop saltet med en kort trollformel, och saltade sen sitt ägg.

Det knackade plötsligt på dörren.

Han hoppade upp så snabbt att han var framme vid dörren så hade inte den tredje knackningen riktigt avslutats.

"_Låt det vara Ron som vill gå på Quidditch…" _bad han för sig själv.

Han ryckte upp dörren.

Det var definitivt inte Ron.

Han kände faktiskt inte ens igen mannen, men att döma av portföljen som mannen bar i ett krampaktigt grepp så kom han från ministeriet.

"God morgon…" muttrade han irriterat, och övervägde en kort sekund att berätta hela historien bara för att slippa vara i närheten av trolldrycksläraren. Det kändes så fel alltihop nu, när han visste vad Snape egentligen kände för honom.

Vad han alltid vetat att Snape kände för honom, men förnekat den senaste tiden.

"God morgon", svarade ministerietjänstemannen med en hurtighet som äcklade honom i hans dåliga humör, och räckte fram sin hand för hälsning.

Han tog mannens hand i sin och skakade den kort.

"Mitt namn är Robert Rochdale, och som du säkert förstår så kommer jag från ministeriet, får jag komma in?"

Han ryckte på axlarna och nickade.

"Severus, vi har besök!" ropade han in som en kamouflerad varning in till Snape.

Rochdale gjorde en grimas.

"Jag är hemskt ledsen för all den här hemska övervakningen ni måste gå igenom Mr Potter, men orderna kommer direkt från ministern, då jag är rädd att det inte finns något jag kan göra", Rochdale log beklagande.

"Åh… det är okej… jag är van", svarade han en smula ställd. En snäll ministerietjänsteman, _fanns _det sådana?

"Och det här med att han skickar olika hela tiden… jag lovar att han inte slutar för än han hittat en korrupt sate som förvränger all information tills Severus får dementorskyssen. Jag skulle vara mycket bekvämare i det här om ni hade tilldelats en person som ni fick bra kontakt med och kunde hålla kontakten med, istället för så som det är nu, men aurorer aspiranter, nybörjare och till och med de onämnbara… jag säger då det, vilken cirkus…" pratade mannen på medan han bjöd in sig själv till deras vardagsrum.

Den gamle mannen satte sig ner i fåtöljen med en suck.

Harry betraktade honom förundrat. Mannens axellånga vitgråa hår var tillbakadraget i en kort hästsvans, och skäggstubb med samma nyans växte över mannens käke. Och av vad han kunnat bedöma av då mannen stått upp så var han ungefär lika lång som Snape.

"Ursäkta mig, mister Potter, men skulle det gå bra om jag kallade dig Snape? För enkelhetens skull?" ropade Rochdale plötsligt ut till trolldrycksläraren som fortfarande satt i köket.

På det hela taget kom han fram till att Rochdale verkade vara en av de män som _föddes_ med ett leende.

"Gör så", kom Snapes korthuggna svar från köket.

"Jag är rädd att jag har några frågor som jag måste ställa er… men det är ingen brådska, så ät upp din frukost för allt i världen, Mr Snape!" sa ministerietjänstemannen och började plocka upp papper från sin mapp.

Han visste mycket väl att Severus bara haft någon centimeter kaffe kvar när han gått för att öppna dörren, så den enda anledningen till att trolldrycksläraren satt kvar överhuvudtaget var i förhoppning att Rochdale skulle gå.

"Det är ett vackert kors du har där… det är inte många trollkarlar som bär sådana längre", sa Mr Rochdale plötsligt.

Hans hand flög på eget bevåg upp till hans halsgrop där korset vilade.

"Jag har fått det av Severus", svarade han automatiskt. Men det var ju sant, så…

Rochdale log snett.

"Jag förstår."

Han tyckte redan mycket bättre om Rochdale än den där Willson som varit där tidigare, men han hade ingen lust att svara på frågor för det.

Speciellt inte nu.

"Vilken avdelning jobbar Ni på, Mr Rochdale?" frågade han, mer av artighet än intresse.

"Kalla mig Robert är du snäll", sa Rochdale hastigt, "Och jag jobbar som försvarare, även fast jag föredrar mugglartermen advokat",

Han nickade.

Snape kom tillslut in i rummet med tjurig min och satte sig i soffan. Han satte sig efter viss tvekan bredvid trolldrycksläraren.

"Nå, dåså, några av de här frågorna är rent nonsens, men jag skulle ändå föredra om ni svarade på dem eftersom mott jobb står på spel", sa Robert med glimten i ögat.

Han nickade kort, liksom Snape.

"Okej, av vilken anledning gifte ni er?" läste Rochdale upp innantill, och drog beklagande på munnen.

"Kärlek", svarade Snape tonlöst, "vad annars?"

"Som jag sa, frågorna är patetiska", sa Rochdale och skrattade till. Han noterade att ministerietjänstemannen skrev upp svaret .

"Kan du, Mr Snape, berätta något för mig om Mr Potter som ingen annan vet?"

Han kunde inte låta bli att tycka att frågorna lät som tagna från en "Mina Vänner" bok.

Snape mötte kort hans blick.

"Han pratar Parselspråk när han blir… upphetsad…" svarade Snape. Han rodnade, och Mr Rochdale skrattade.

"Tack då, Mr Snape, kan du berätta något om honom, Mr Potter?"

Han önskade att han kunnat berätta något liknande, men han hade uppenbarligen inte varit tillräckligt uppmärksam igår kväll. Något han ångrade nu, när han insåg att det knappast inte skulle bli någon mer gång.

"Severus spelar piano", sa han tillslut. Snape stelnade till bredvid honom. Han ångrade omedelbart att han berättat det för Rochdale.

"Åh så trevligt, det gör min dotter också!" sa Robert glatt och skrev ner svaret.

"Nå, då var vi klara med första delen av sju… nu ska ni få at ställning till lite lika saker här… Potter, du först…"  
Rochdale läste mumlande igenom ett par rader på pappret innan han såg upp igen.

"Ah, här har vi det. Mr Potter, ett flertal källor hävdar… oh Merlin vilken fråga, ett flertal källor hävdar att du har kysst en kvinna vid namn Cho Chang, vad är din kommentar?"

Rochdale skakade på huvudet och rodnade faktiskt.

"Ja, jag kan bara försvara mig med att det inte är jag som skrivit frågorna", sa Robert och log.

"Eh… jag tyckte om henne… jag var femton, fick jag inte kyssa henne, eller vaddå?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Hrm, jag tror de menar varför du kysste en _kvinna_, Mr Potter",

"Ehum…"

"Nej vet du vad! Det här var en så dum fråga att den stryker jag, så får de säga vad de vill sen!"

Han pustade lättat ut, för vad han skulle kommit med för svar på den frågan visste han inte. Han var femton vid tidpunkten, hur skulle han kunna veta precis vad han ville då?!

"Godric… det här blir ju bara värre och värre…" mumlade Rochdale när han läst nästföljande rader.

"Jo… ministern grävde lite i det här ärendet, Mr Snape, och… ja, han har helt enkelt kommit fram till att du dödade Remus Lupin…"

Rochdale rättade besvärat till sina glasögon.

"Det är självfallet ingen olaglig handling eftersom Lupin är en varulv, men han vill uppenbarligen att du ska ta ställning till frågan eftersom, ja, han sagts vara nära dig, Mr Harry. Jag är hemskt ledsen för besväret, men som jag sa så måste jag lyda order…"

Världen tycktes försvinna runtomkring honom. Han var vagt medveten om att Snape hade lagt sin hand på hans axel och skakade honom svagt.

"Idiot! Det var inte såhär han skulle få reda på det!" hörde han Snapes röst som långt borta.

"Jag är ledsen, jag visste inte…"

Snape hade tagit ifrån honom Remus. Den sista levande människan som han kunnat koppla sin pappa till. Snape, som han försvarade i tron att han inte var en dödsätare.

"Harry, du måste lyssna på mig, det är inte som du tror, jag-…"

Han avbröt tvärt Snape, och ryckte sig själv ur sitt koma.

"Så du dödade honom inte?" frågade han skarpt.

Snape såg på honom med sina mörka ögon.

"Jo… men du måste förstå…"

Han ställde sig tvärt upp, och innan han insåg vad han gjorde så hade han klippt till trolldrycksläraren över käken. Han visste inte ens om hans hand varit öppen eller sluten, men ett stort rött märke började långsamt framträda på Snapes kind.

"Du mördade honom…" var allt han fick fram, innan han stapplade ut i köket. Vad Robert Rochdale hade att säga om saken, vad ministeriet tyckte om hans beteende orkade han inte bry sig om.

Med tårar av ilska som steg i ögonen så transfererade han sig till Ron och Hermiones hus. Han torkade klumpigt bort en tår från ögat med handflatan.

_Snape hade dödat Remus…_

Han gick upp för den lilla trappan och knackade så hårt på dörren att han fick ont i handen. Han pressade hårt ihop tänderna och hoppades att det var Ron som skulle öppna – han brukade inte vara så uppmärksam på tårar eller känslor.

Självklart var det Hermione som öppnade. Hon sköt upp dörren bara någon centimeter och kikade ut.

"Harry!" utbrast hon glatt och log. Tills hon fick se hans uttryck.

"Herre gud, Harry vad är det som har hänt!?" Utbrast hon och öppnade dörren helt. Och då förstod han varför hon inte öppnat den helt från början. Hon hade bara på sig jeans och bh.

Och för tillfället så brydde han sig inte.

"Får jag komma in?" Frågade han. Hon nickade hastigt.

"Ron är inte hemma, men kan du vänta i köket tills jag satt på mig en tröja tror du?" Frågade Hermione oroligt. Han nickade och satte kurs mot köket medan Hermione sprang upp för trappan.

_Snape hade svikit honom…_

Han sjönk ner på en köksstol och försökte att inte tänka. Det gick inte så bra. Så i väntan på att Hermione skulle komma tillbaka så satte han på radion, begravde ansiktet i armarna och försökte tvinga sig till att lyssna på vad människan sjöng istället för sina egna problem.

…_Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgi…(1)_

Han lyfte trött huvudet ur armarna och bytte kanal. Kärlekstrams var inget han orkade höra på.

…_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or neither been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you…(2)_

Han lyfte huvudet ur armarna och bytte kanal igen.

… _empty_

_The bottle's empty and cold_

_Just like I've been_

_Since I heard that you died alone_

_Finally home now_

_And I try to accept that you're gone_

_Wish I could have_

_Been there for you all along…(3)_

Besvärad bytte han återigen kanal. Hade alla radiokanaler gått ihop sig mot honom?

_…You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall… (4) _

Nu började han faktiskt bli irriterad.

…_Someone I really started to like  
How will I know if he's right for me  
I wonder if we are meant to be…(5) _

Men herre jösses!

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool  
__To ever let go of you…_ (6)

Men vid Merlins namn!

_I __knew__ I __loved__ you __before__ I __met__ you… __(7)_

Snälla nån!

_I'm __yours__…! (8)_

Vad var det för fel på den här radion egentligen!?

_You bring me sexy back…! __(9)_

Med ett irriterat utrop stängde han ilsket av radion. Vad var det för fel på den där apparaten egentligen?!

Hermione kom plötsligt in i köket iklädd en rödbrun Weasley-tröja med ett orangegult R på.

"Förlåt att det dröjde så lång tid, men jag kunde inte hitta nån tröja…" ursäktade sig Hermione och sjönk ner på stolen mittemot honom. Han nickade.

"Vad är det som har hänt Harry? Jag ser att det har hänt något", frågade Hermione. Han kände tårarna trycka på igen.

"Severus dödade Remus…" svarade han lågt. Hermione tittade på honom med stora, runda ögon. Sen begravde hon ansiktet i händerna.

"Åh nej… jag hoppades att du aldrig skulle få veta det här…" mumlade Hermione lågt. Han stirrade förvånat på henne.

"Vad… vad menar du?" Frågade han förvånat. Hon lät sin hand glida ner för att landa på bordet med en mjuk duns.

"Harry, du vet att… vi var ju indelade i grupper under sista striden, eller hur?" Började Hermione. Han nickade.

"Remus var i min grupp. Jag vet inte hur ni gjorde, men om… om jag skulle ha dött så kände jag att jag ville ha en ersättare, så jag valde ut Remus…"

"Jag hade McGonagall till samma uppgift, och jag tror att Flitwick var Rons… Jag tror inte att Dumbledore var med i någon grupp…" mumlade han i Hermiones paus. Hermione såg medlidande på honom.

"I alla fall, vi rörde ju oss framåt under hela dagen. Men jag var rädd för någon form av bakhåll, så jag sprang tillbaka fö-för att kunna se bättre", Hermione hade tårar i ögonen nu.

"Som du kan räkna ut så fanns det inget bakhåll, och jag började springa tillbaka. Jag vågade inte se på marken… Det låg så många kroppar på marken, Harry, det var fruktansvärt! Men… men så hörde jag plötsligt en röst som sa mitt namn. Men jag kunde inte se någon…! Men så hörde jag det igen, och… och så fick jag se honom…" Hermione snyftade till och en tår rann ner för hennes kind.

"Jag sprang fram… me-men jag kunde inte känna igen honom. Han låg på rygg… han hade bara ett ben k-kvar, jag tror att en varulv hade slitit loss en bit ur det som var kvar… Och… och du vet den där explosionen…? Remus stod bara någon meter ifrån den. Han hade brännskador över h-hela kroppen… Ansiktet… ansiktet var värst. Han hade ett blödande sår i huvudet, så hans hår var tovigt och fullt av torkat blod, han hade ett djupt skrubbsår som täckte halva ansiktet, och andra halvan… det såg ut som om någon slitit stycken ur honom… S-sen hade någon träffat honom i höften med en förhäxning som liknade ett pistolskott… Och som om inte det var nog så hade… hade någon kastat Cruciatusförbannelsen på honom…!" Hermione torkade förtvivlat bort en tår från sin kind.

"Han bad mig att d-döda honom Harry…!" Snyftade hon.

"Du vet att jag inte k-kunde göra det… hur skulle jag…?" Hermione skakade förtvivlat på huvudet.

"Jag bad… bad honom att åtminstone försöka… men, han bara log mot mig… och… och skakade på huvudet. Sa att han hade för ont. Att han inte skulle överleva ändå… Jag bad honom försöka i alla fall… f-för din skull…" hon suckade skakade och torkade bort tårarna.

"Han… såg faktiskt ut att överväga det. Men så skakade han på huvudet… bad m-mig att hälsa dig att han alltid vetat att du skulle klara det. Att han älskade dig… Han sa att han visste att han inte kunde vara James… inte kunde vara Sirius… men… men att han hoppats att du älskat honom också… och att han hoppades att du skulle kunna förlåta honom… förlåta honom för att han inte försökt…" Hermione snyftade värre än någonsin nu, och skakade på huvudet med tårar som droppade ner i knät på henne.

"Jag kunde inte berätta för dig Harry…! Inte utan att ha berättat hur… han bad m-mig att d-döda honom igen. Förlåt, Harry…! Men j-jag kunde fortfarande inte…! Jag kanske var självisk, men jag kunde inte döda honom! Han var som en morbror för mig… han var min vän… jag tyckte så mycket om honom, Harry, hur skulle jag kunna döda honom…?" Hermione skakade på huvudet igen. Han grät också nu.

"Det var då Severus kom… han förklarade att Dumbledore hade sagt till honom att stanna i slottet… så om du dog så skulle v-vi fortfarande ha en spion på den andra sidan… men… men att han kommit ut för att se att om det var någon han kunde hjälpa… som var skadad eller kommit efter… Det var då Remus kände igen hans röst… 'Severus… döda mig, jag har så ont' bad han igen… Jag såg på Snape… skakade på huvudet, bad honom att inte göra det… 'Ms Granger… jag tror du behövs på slagfältet…' det var det enda han sa… och jag började springa tillbaka… vågade inte se mig om. Men när jag såg ett grönt ljus bakom mig s-så visste jag… men hur skulle jag kunna förklara för dig Harry…? Jag hoppades att du aldrig skulle få reda på något… men att jag n-någon gång skulle få ett tillfälle att berätta för dig… vad han sagt…" Hermione kunde inte fortsätta längre, utan la ner ansiktet i armen och började gråta på riktigt.

Den natten sov han över hos Hermione och Ron.

**X**

När han vaknade så var klockan åtta. När han steg upp och gick ner till Ron och Hermione var klockan nio.

"Jag åker hem", sa han trött. Hermione nickade, och Ron såg medlidsamt på honom. Uppenbarligen så hade han också blivit insatt i situationen.

"Kom tillbaka snart", bad Ron och log lite mot honom, det verkade mer som något Hermione skulle säga men han nickade.

"Tack för att jag fick stanna här", sa han. Hermione nickade vänligt och Ron log beklagande mot honom.

Tio minuter senare var han hemma igen.

"Hallå?" Ropade han oroligt. Fortfarande inget svar. Det var då han vände sig om och fick syn på pergamentrullen som låg på soffbordet.

_Bästa Mr Potter.__Sedan en noggrann granskning av din och Mr Potters relation så har vi funnit att det är högst betvivlande att det finns ett faktiskt förhållande. __Sedan ditt klandervärda beteende och misshandel av din "make" igår, lördag, har vi konstaterat att detta är en akt för att skydda en Dödsätare.  
__Och som en Dödsätare i hög rang kommer tyvärr din "make" nu att behandlas.  
__Kyssen tilldelas honom idag, söndag, klockan 03:35 am.  
__Vänliga hälsningar_

_Robert Rochdale Sr. _

"Severus…" slapp det ur honom, knappt hörbart, när han sjönk ner i soffan. Severus Snape var död. Värre än död.

För andra gången på två dagar brast han i gråt.

* * *

(1) Far away – Nickleback  
(2) Never had a dream come true - ?  
(3) Reason to cry - Takida  
(4) Us against the world – Westlife  
(5) Us against the world –Hillary Duff  
(6) Crawling back to you – Backstreet Boys  
(7) I knew I loved you – Savage garden  
(8) I'm yours - Jason Mraz  
(9) Sexy back – Justin Timberlake

Förlåt att det dröjt så himla lång tid, men jag har ju sagt innan att jag planerat att lägga ut mycket den 31, så jag har haft fullt upp med att skriva på dem... :/ Men nu kom det ett kapitel iaf.

Jag har ju försökt hålla den här ficen smått oseriös genom hela, lite rolig liksom. Det här kapitlet var ju inte så väldigt roligt, men jag tyckte att en fic behöver ha en sorglig del också. Jag har iaf försökt lätta upp det lite med de där sångerna, så hoppas ni nite tyckte detvar för tungt. :)


	21. It's in your heart

**Kap. 21**

När han kom in så hängde han sig med en suck av sig jackan på en galge och suckade. Ensam igen.

Så fortsatte han in i vardagsrummet.

"Harry…?" utbrast han förvånat. Gryffindoraren satt hoppkrupen, skakandes, och uppenbarligen gråtandes, i deras mjuka soffa. Det var första gången han såg Harry Potter gråta.

Han gick hastigt fram, men hindrade sig innan han kom fram ifall Potter fortfarande var arg på honom.

"Merlin, vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade han med en blandning av oro, förbryllning och förvirring.

"D-det är S-Severus…" snyftade Potter. Han rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Vaddå då?" frågade han. Potter räckte bara fram en hopskrynklat papper som svar.

Han vecklade upp det och läste det. En stor tår hade droppat på pappret och löst upp något ord i en av de sista raderna så det stod; _Kyss… … honom idag, söndag, klockan 03:35 am. _Men han förstod mycket väl vad det var frågan om.

"De tog honom… f-för att jag blev arg… och… och nu är han borta…!" Snyftade Potter. Han tittade förundrat på den gråtande tonåringen.

"Potter…" försökte han lågt.

"De tog honom f-för en sån struntsak… m-men det är mitt fel…! Mitt fel… om inte jag hade blivit så a-arg så hade han inte varit borta nu…!" snyftade Potter allt högre.

"Potter, om de hade gett mig dementorskyssen, hur skulle jag då kunna stå här nu?" frågade han trött. Trots att han måste medge att han var rörd över Potters reaktion.

Harry lyfte hastigt på huvudet och stirrade på honom. Sen flög han upp, och utan att han hann se att Gryffindorarens fötter ens snuddat vid golvet så kastade sig Potter runt halsen på honom. Med båda armarna runt hans nacke, näsan och munnen tryckt mot hans hals och med tårarna rinnande fick Potter ur sig ett enda ord.

"_Förlåt…_" mumlade Harry och tryckte sig närmre. Han var tillräckligt lång för att Potter skulle behöva ställa sig på tå för att kunna hålla sig så nära.

"Förlåt", mumlade Gryffindoraren lågt igen och tryckte sen läpparna mot hans nacke i ett försök att hålla snyftningarna borta.

"F-fö-förlåt…" upprepade Potter hulkandes, "jag t-trodde du var d-död…" hade Potter haft något mer att säga efter det sisa ordet så hade han i sådana fall inte ork att göra det.

Men i ärlighetens namn kunde han inte förstå det här.

Potter trodde att han blivit tilldelad dementorskyssen, än sen? Varför grät han?

Potter brydde sig knappast om ifall han var ett själlöst skal eller inte.

Eller?

Han började känna vätan genom klädnaden där Potter tryckte sitt ansikte mot hans axel.

Det var ungefär någonstans där han insåg att han bara stod där, utan att egentligen göra något åt situationen.

"Släpp mig Potter", var det _meningen _att han skulle säga.

Istället blev det på något vis så att han la armarna om Potters smala midja, och drog honom närmre sig.

"Potter…" började han tveksamt. För sin egen skull så kanske han inte borde avsluta den meningen.

Utan att riktigt vara medveten om det så drog han sin hand ut med Gryffindorarens ryggrad.

"Potter… det är okej… inget har hänt…" mumlade han. Okej, eftersom han fortfarande inte visste varför Potter grät så kanske inte det var rätt sak att säga.

Faktum var att han inte borde trösta Potter överhuvudtaget, men det försvann liksom bort någonstans för tillfället.

"Något ha-har visst hänt…!" snyftade Harry, "J-jag t-trodde att du-hu skulle d-dö…"

"Och?" han hann inte hindra frågan från att slippa ur honom.

Potter gjorde ett plötsligt försök att rycka sig loss vid den frågan. Men hans armar tycktes liksom ha låst sig fast bakom den mörkhåriga Gryffindorarens rygg, och de ville inte riktigt släppa.

Så Potter kom inte så mycket längre bak än att han var någon centimeter ifrån hans ansikte.

Potters gröna ögon var fyllda med tårar när de mötte hans.

"Och?!" Utbrast Harry, "förstår du inte h-hur rädd jag blev när jag i-inte trodde att du skulle komma t-tillbaka?" fick Potter anklagande ur sig.

Hans egentliga mening var att påpeka att Gryffindoraren lät som om han faktiskt _var _hans fru, men orden bytte form på vägen ut.

"Nej, jag förstår inte, varför var du rädd att förlora mig?" frågade han utan någon egentlig känsla.

Potter började snyfta igen, och drog tillbaka sig själv in i hans omfamning.

"Jag vet inte…" mumlade han förtvivlat i hans öra.

Han la återigen armarna om Potters midja. Snyftningarna skakade fortfarande Potters smala gestalt, värmen från Gryffindorarens kropp kändes lika välbekant som främmande, och på det hela taget kunde man kalla det förvirrande.

"Förlåt", mumlade Potter lågt, men släppte honom inte.

"_Inte mig emot", _tänkte han, innan han hann ändra sig. För han hade ju bestämt sig för att det var precis sådana här tillfällen han skulle ha väldigt mycket emot.

"Potter…" började han lågt. Tog sen ett djupt andetag och fick börja om igen.

"Potter, jag tänker inte lämna dig…"

Potter snyftade till.

"Lovar du?"

Innan han hann svara så hade Potter lagt händerna om hans nacke och kysst honom.

Han hann dock knappt njuta av det förbluffande ögonblicket innan en dörr plötsligt smällde igen, som om långt borta. Men det var självklart hans ytterdörr, som tyvärr bara var några meter ifrån dem.

Potter, däremot, verkade antingen inte bry sig eller inte ha hört, för han släppte inte hans läppar.

Gryffindoraren lät honom dock gå när en hög flämtning susade genom luften.

"Du lever!"

Han höll sin arm tätare runt Harrys midja när pojken drog sig ifrån honom.

När han vände sig mot rösten så visade det sig vara ingen mindre än Robert Rochdale. Han kramade det hopknycklade brevet i sin hand när han mindes underskriften.

"Tacka Merlin, du lever!" ett lättat leende spred sig över den vithårige mannens läppar. Om han inte redan varit förvirrad så hade han definitivt blivit det när _trolldomsministern _själv transfererade sig in i deras vardagsrum.

"Du lever … varför lever du?" sa Scrimgeour barskt, som en skarp kontrast mot Rochdales lättnad.

Han drog in Potter i sin famn igen av ren reflex. Inte för att övertyga ministern om att äktenskapet var äkta, utan för att skydda Harry. Insikten var besynnerlig, han hade aldrig gjort något liknande för någon annan.

Han hann inte mer än att dra in luft för att börja med en utskällning innan Rochdale hann före.

"Din lömska dumjävel! Din trögfattade dåre till imbecill! Din orättvisa, taskiga, pestsmittade skitstövel! Du är en intelligensbefriad, löjlig, puckad, tjockskallig, grym, ondsint, illvillig trög, störd och idiotisk _dåre_ som är totalt bakom flötet! Hur kunde du i din pyttelilla hjärna komma fram till ett så in i helvete dumt beslut! Din förbannade _gås!" _Rochdale var röd i ansiktet efter det massiva ordflödet.

Han var tvungen att medge att han var imponerad över blotta mängden av förolämpningar som lämnat ministerietjänstemannens mun.

"Du förfalskar min underskrift och auktoritet för att ta ifrån två män deras framtid tillsammans, bara för att du är någon form av homofobisk pappskalle! Du din oförnuftiga, befängda mastodont till martyr! Jag-…"

"Tyst!" vrålade trolldomsministern, som tillslut verkade trött på det hela. Rochdale såg om möjligt ännu argare ut. På något vis tyckte han den gamle mannen påminde om Potter.

"Förstår du inte hur jag jobbat för det här! Jag har velat spärra in den där förfärliga mannen i tjugo år, men vart jag än vänder mig så är Dumbledore! Den gemene gamla geten! Snape har motarbetat mig sedan den dag han lämnade Hogwarts! Han har gjort allt som är fel och mer där till! Han är en ondsint, djävulsk, illvillig, elak, grym… " Scrimgeour fortsatte med nästan samma uppfinnelserikedom som Rochdale visat prov på tidigare. Det var inte förolämpningarna som oroade honom - han hade länge vetat att ministern såg hans minsta rörelse som ett hån mot sitt ego – utan sättet Harry ryckte till i hans armar för varje ord.

"SLUTA!"

En våg av magi slungade plötsligt bort honom från Potter med sådan kraft att soffan gled iväg och dunsade in i väggen när han landade på den. Hans huvud träffade även det väggen, och det gnisslande ljudet från soffbenen som skrapat mot golvet ekade i hans öron.

När han väl slog upp ögonen stod Harry som en gudomlig gestalt mitt i rummet, omringad av en aura av guldskimrande sken av ren magi. Tonåringens trollstav låg på golvet sedan soffbordet vält.

De andra två männen hade visserligen inte stått så nära Potter, men de hade inte heller haft turen att landa mjukt. Trolldomsministern hade fallit värst, direkt in i en vägg utan att ha hunnit tappa någon fart.

"Du ska aldrig någonsin mer sätta sin fot i mitt hem igen. Du ska aldrig någonsin tala, skriva eller på något annat sätt kommunicera med Severus igen. Jag ska avsätta dig som trolldomsminister och aldrig någonsin låta dig sätta din fot på ministeriet igen."

Harrys röst bar samma fördömmande tonfall som om han skulle ha kommit med bud om domedagen. Men det kanske han gjorde också, för Scrimgeours del. Ministern skakade av rädsla med vitt uppspärrade ögon som han inte verkade kunde kunna slita från Harry.

Han svalde och medgav för sig själv att han var oändligt lättad över att det inte var han som var föremålet för Harry Potters vrede.

Han höll sig hårt om sin ömmande axel när han mödosamt satte sig upp. Potter såg ut att vara färdig att döda, och hur mycket det än smärtade honom så kunde han inte låta det ske.

Han hävde sig upp på fötter med en ansträngning som fick hans huvud att snurra. När de grönlila fläckarna försvunnit från hans synfält så såg han för första gången Harry ordentligt.

Gryffindoraren såg – i brist på annat ord – magnifik ut.

Han rodnade åt sin egen tanke, men plötsligt förstod han verkligen varför Potter varit kapabel att döda Voldemort när Dumbledore misslyckats. Pojken var helt enkelt mäktigare än den gamle mannen.

Plötsligt genljöd det omisskännliga ljudet av spöktransferans genom rummet, och Rochdale och Scrimgeour försvann.

Harry hade transfererat bort _dem! _Hur i Merlins namn var det möjligt!?

Förstelnad såg han hur auran runt Potter bleknade till ett lite mindre bländande ljus, medan nittonåringen – utan att ta notis om honom – vände sig mot trappen och börjande gå upp för den.

Osäker på vad han skulle göra så stod han kvar.

Hela hans värld låg plötsligt på rygg och sprattlade med benen i vädret.

Hur var det möjligt att någon trollkarl kunde bli så mäktig? Hur var det möjligt att så mycket magi kunde rymmas i en enda människa? Hur var det möjligt att den människan var _Potter?_

Trotts att alla tillfällen låg i det förflutna blev han kall av rädsla när han tänkte på alla de gånger an provocerat Gryffindoraren. Hade Potter velat så hade han varit stendöd på mindre än en minut.

Hela världen kunde bara tacka sin lyckliga stjärna för att det inte var Potter som var Voldemort och vice versa. Voldemort skulle inte ha en chans. Uppenbarligen, eftersom matchen redan ägt rum.

För första gången i sitt liv sörjde han nästan James Potters död – mannen borde ha fått sett sin son, fått sett vem han blivit.

Han började med tveksamma steg gå upp för trappan, och hoppades att Harry inte var på mördarhumör.

Han hittade Potter i deras sovrum. Gryffindoraren stod med ryggen mot honom.

"Harry", sa han lågt.

Harry vände sig mot honom. Han förväntade sig omedelbart att bli kastad in i väggen igen, eftersom den guldskimrande auran fortfarande var kvar.

Istället slocknade det gyllene ljuset, och Harrys ögon rullade bakåt.

Han kastade sig fram, men hann knappt halvvägs innan det var för sent.

Potter föll som en fura, och slog hårt i golvet. Han rusade fram och föll på knä bredvid Harry i ett försök att dölja att han inte ens lyckats fånga tonåringen.

Han förbannade det faktum att de inte levde i en saga. Så hade han garanterat hunnit fånga honom, och sen hade en glittrande liten bäck runnit förbi, så han hade kunna skvätta lite vatten i ansiktet på den medvetslösa skönheten.

Han rös. Han hade alltid hatat sagor. Mest för att han alltid påminde om ondingen i dem.

Sen för att de till nittio procent alltid innehöll massa larvigt kärlekstrams.

Harrys gröna ögon mötte plötsligt hans, utan att han ens märkt att Potter slagit upp dem.

"Severus… lämna mig aldrig…" viskade Gryffindoraren lågt. Orden värmde honom, samtidigt som de fick det att sticka till av dåligt samvete inom honom.

"Nejdå, jag ska inte…" lovade han.

"_Inte än på sju dagar", _la han bistert till i sitt huvud, och stök hastigt bort en hårslinga från Harrys panna med sin hand.

**X**

Tiden gick deprimerande fort. Trotts det visste han inte vad han skulle göra. Han visste vad han _ville _göra – kyssa Potter tills han inte längre skulle kunna använda sin tunga till att tala med – men det skulle knappast hända.

Det kändes som han borde ta vara på tiden, men han hade ingen aning om hur det skulle gå till. Han antog att det borde innebära att han skulle spendera tid med Potter – eftersom det var det han ville – med han hade ingen aning om vad de skulle göra.

För en gångs skull saknade han Dumbledores idiotiska idéer.

Han hade spenderat de tre senaste nätterna på soffan nere i vardagsrummet. Det var tre kvar innan Potter skulle åka. Han hade redan bestämt sig för att, trotts att Harrys "presentkort" bara innehöll fem nätter, så skulle han bjuda på den sista.

Han suckade tungt där han satt och gjorde vad han alltid gjorde när han inte visste vad han skulle göra (och som han därför gjort väldigt ofta de senaste dagarna) – bryggde trolldrycker.

"Varför har du harsyra i?" frågade Potter plötsligt.

Han tittade tvärt upp. Gryffindoraren stod ledigt lutad mot dörrkarmen, med armarna i kors och en förvirrad rynka mellan ögonbrynen. Han hatade verkligen att han fann Potter så extremt attraherande.

"Hurså?"

"Harsyra är ju en av de få växter som inte har någon som helst verkan på trolldrycker", sa Potter, fortfarande med den där rynkan mellan ögonbrynen.

Han höjde på ögonbrynen, förvånad.

Rynkan slätade ut sig, och Potter log lite.

"Vad? Till och med jag lyssnade lite ibland", sa den mörkhåriga tonåringen retsamt.

"Det måste verkligen ha varit lite i sådana fall, för jag är ganska säker på att jag avslutade den meningen med: 'om man inte tillägger kronbladen från en magnolia'", sa han och släppte ner nämnda ingrediens i brygden.

Potters kinder blev röda.

"Eh… i alla fall, jag packar, har du sett mitt svarta linne?"

Ett sting av bävan fyllde hans kropp. Potter kunde inte lämna honom ensam. Inte nu. Inte redan.

Han svalde.

"Jag tror jag såg det nere vid soffan sist", anledningen till att han mindes det var att det var han som slitit av Potter det, då någon gång under veckorna efter Potter kysst honom vid pianot.

"Åh… visst ja", sa Harry, och verkade komma ihåg samma sak.

Han svalde, men en stor klump i halsen var i vägen.

Harry släppte ner armarna och såg plötsligt väldigt villrådig ut.

"Severus…" fick Gryffindoraren fram, och såg ut som om han tänkte säga något mer.

När Harry inte gjorde det så tog han själv till orda.

"Har du inte något vettigt att säga, Potter, så försvinn härifrån!" sa han skarpt.

Harry såg chockat på honom. Chocken byttes ut till ilska när Gryffindoraren snurrade runt och började klampa ut från rummet.

"Och stäng dörren efter dig!" skrek han efter Potter. Som svar slog dörren igen med en ljudlig smäll.

Han stirrade tomt på den i sekunder som kändes som en evighet.

Han sänkte blicken och kände tårarna trycka på bakom ögonlocken. De fyllde hans ögon till brädden och gjorde hans syn suddig.

Han skulle aldrig klara av en livstid utan Harry.

* * *

Så, tillslut.  
Jag har dragit på min en nackspärr, så därför orkade jag inte skriva tillräckligt mycket för att lägga ut det igår, men det kom ju idag iaf... Jag tror att nästa kapitel blir det sista, för tillfället ser det ut så iaf. Men det KANSKE blir två till efter det här (dvs. 23 kapitel).

Jaa ni, det får räcka för idag... Nu ska jag se fall jag inte kan få ut lite på HPTM också... hm, jag kollar ifall det är ngn som läser den först, förresten... ;)

Nåja, skriv gärna en review! Utan dem så skulle kapitlet knappast ha varit klart idag! XD


	22. You can't always get what you want

**Kap. 22**

Början av resten av hans liv anlände alldeles för tidigt.

Han hade inte alls någon lust att flytta ifrån Snape. Ändå verkade dagarna bläddra förbi i rasande hastighet.

Snape gjorde inte det hela lättare. Den forna Slytherinaren verkade ha bestämt sig för att göra hans sista tid i hans hus till så mycket av ett helvete som han var kapabel till.

Severus hade övat på att förpesta hans liv i snart tio år, så vid det här laget var han riktigt begåvad i ämnet. Naturligtvis hjälpte också Harrys nyfunna känslor till lite i saken.

Förolämpning efter förolämpning rann ur trolldryckslärarens mun. Sen var det vissa stunder då Snape gjorde vardagliga grejer, typ lagade mat. Då…

Speciellt när Severus läste, vilket han gjorde lite titt som tätt, så ville han bara gå fram och kyssa honom. Då tittade Snape oftast upp med något underligt i blicken. Sen var han som vanligt och sa till honom att dra åt helvete. Det skulle han gärna göra, bara han fick ta Severus med sig.

Gång på gång fick han påminna sig om att han faktiskt redan provat att kyssa den gamla Slytherinaren en gång. Minnet fick honom alltid att rodna. Ministern och Rochdale hade kommit och stört, tack och lov, annars så skulle väl… vad trolldrycksläraren skulle ha gjort ville han faktiskt inte ens veta.

Severus hade ju redan gjort det mer än klart för honom att han inte ville ha något att göra med Harry efter att de legat med varandra.

Han undrade ibland flyktigt om det varit Snapes måla hela tiden, att få honom i säng. Men det verkade så osannolikt att han alltid viftade bort det.

Han hade hört pianot oftare än vanligt. Faktiskt så hade han ju aldrig hört Snape spela på det innan överhuvudtaget, så det var klart att det var oftare, men Severus spenderade ibland flera timmar om dagen vid instrumentet.

Han hade varit uppe och tittat en gång, men Snape hade sett honom och kört iväg honom, och eftersom han ville att trolldrycksläraren skulle spela så lät han honom vara ifred.

Visserligen gjorde inte låtarna direkt hans humör lättare, tvärt om faktiskt. Nog för att han aldrig skulle föreställt sig att Snape skulle sätta sig självmant och spela något glatt, men han hade inte tänkt sig något fullt så melankoliskt.

Någon gång hade Severus spelat ett stycke som var så fullkomligt deprimerande att han bara velat springa upp och hålla om trolldrycksläraren.

Men det gick naturligtvis inte för sig.

Det blev så förvirrande alltihop. Ibland ville han strypa Snape och ibland villa han kyssa honom. Fats han hade ju naturligtvis hört talas om såna där som tände på att bli strypta när de hade sex…

Nej, nej, det stämde inte. När han ville strypa Snape för att han retade honom så kände han samtidigt för att gråta. Då kunde han ju inte ligga med honom samtidigt!

Eller något.

Åh, inte ens hans egna tankar hjälpte honom att reda ut saker.

Han la sig på mage bredvid sängen och drog fram sin pyjamasskjorta underifrån möbeln. Han hade inte använt den på en evighet. Han rynkade på näsan medan han ställde sig upp och skakade plagget.

Som om det inte vore nog så hade Snape dessutom bestämt sig för att sova nere på soffan, och han _visste _att trolldrycksläraren _hatade _att sova på soffan. Och hatade Snape soffan med föredrog den framför honom så bettydde det alltså att han hatade Harry.

Det var en av de många saker han kommit fram till under sina numera ensamma nätter.

Han hade faktiskt kommit fram till en hel del när han legat uppe i Snapes mjuka säng.

Han ville inte flytta in till London bland annat. Han hade vant sig vid att bo avskiljt i Snapes lilla hus.

Han hade också kommit fram till att det var exakt tjugotre plankor av varierande storlek i Snapes tak. Etthundratjugotre kvisthål, trodde han i alla fall – dem hade han bara räknat tre gånger och kommit fram, till lite varierande resultat.

Sen hade han naturligtvis insett lite mer larvigt sentimentala saker också. Som att han faktiskt hade förlorat sin oskuld till trolldrycksläraren, och att han verkligen inte kunde förmå sig till att ångra sig. Tiden direkt efter hade varit så… hektisk att han inte kunnat tänka på det, men nu hade han tid, och han hade insett att hur mycket Snape än grämde sig för vad de gjort så ångrade han sig inte själv. Även fast det hade gjort lite ont att sitta ner…

Han hade också kommit på att Snapes säng luktade precis som Severus. Något som flera gånger fått honom att… ja, runka helt enkelt. Han hoppades bara att Snape inte hört något.

Han hade också insett att han aldrig någonsin varit kär i någon innan. Inte Cho, _definitivt _inte Ginny, vad än alla trott. Severus var hans första kärlek.

Snape, Snape av alla människor!

Skulle någon sagt det till honom för sju år sen så skulle han ha skrattat dem rakt upp i ansiktet. Fan, de kunde ha sagt det till honom för bara lite mer än en månad sen och han skulle inte ha trott dem!

Han stönade trött, sjönk ner på sängen och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

Det var torsdag.

Domedagen, apokalypsen, ragnarök, syndafloden, dagen D…

Dagen då han skulle flytta.

I ett sista fåfängt försök att ge Snape chansen att ändra sig, så hade han bestämt sig för att dra ut på avskedet så länge som han kunde så hade han bestämt sig att inte åka för än så sent som möjligt.

Det var bara middag än så länge, och han visste inte om han skulle stå ut.

Snape undvek honom bara hela tiden och vägrade bestämt prata med honom. Han hade varit så ända sedan morgonen. Det var en underlig kontrast mot mobbningen han genomdrivit dittills.

Han kastade slött iväg sin tröja mot resväskan som stod öppen. Den stannade i luften, vek ihop sig själv och landade sen prydligt ovanpå hans andra tröjor.

Tack vare Snape så hade han nu fler kläder än han någonsin haft tidigare.

Tack vare Snape så var hans hjärta nu i fler bitar än det någonsin varit tidigare.

--

"Jaha…" mumlade han lågt. Av någon underlig anledning kände han det som om hans liv föll i spillror runt honom, och han aldrig någonsin skulle kunna hitta och pussla ihop alla bitar igen.

Han stirrade dumt in i Potter smaragdgröna ögon

Varför var inte Potter det sentimentala fån han alltid trott att Gryffindoraren var?

_Hade _Harry varit det så skulle han kastat sig om halsen på honom, bett honom att han skulle få stanna och deklarerat sin odödliga kärlek för honom.

Ja, det förutsatte naturligtvis att Gryffindoraren hade en odödlig kärlek för honom. Vilket han starkt betvivlade att Potter hade.

Han såg i Gryffindorarens ögon att Harry förväntade sig att han skulle göra något

Tyvärr kunde han inte läsa av _vad _han förväntades göra.

Kanske skulle han ge Potter något? Men han hade inte köpt något…?

Kanske kunde Potter få något han redan hade? Eller ge honom en smäll på käften? Eller en kyss.

Tyvärr misstänkte han att Harry ville ha varken det ena eller det andra. Tyvärr.

Hans blick föll på silverkorset som fortfarande hänge runt Potters smala hals.

Nog måste han väl ha något någonstans som var tillräckligt fint för att han skulle kunna ge det som avskedsgåva till Potter? Helst något som var tillräckligt fint för att få Harry att stanna. Något som visade att han _ville _att Harry skulle stanna.

Plötsligt slog det honom.

Merlin, hoppas bara att han hade kvar den!

Potter hade precis öppnat munnen för att säga något när han avbröt honom.

"Gå ingenstans!" sa han skarpt, och pekade av någon förunderlig anledning på Potters bröst när han sa det.

"Och för guds skull, Potter, gå inte _ut!" _

Så vände han sig om och började springa upp för trappen. Han visste inte varför han sagt det där sista, det kändes bara som om Potter satte sin fot utanför hans tröskel så skulle Gryffindoraren vara förlorad för alltid sen.

Han rodnade åt det patetiska i tanken.

Måtte han bara ha kvar den förbannade tingesten!

Han trodde faktiskt att han hade det. Faktum var att han var så gott som säker – han trodde sig ha sett den när han rotade reda på Harrys halsband.

Han rusade in i sovrummet och ryckte upp dörrarna till den gamla garderoben. Överst såg han som vanligt luckorna till de små förvaringsfacken. Trotts att de knappast skulle ha sprungit iväg av sig själva kände han sig oändligt lättad över att de var där de var. Han hade en tidsinställd bomb på sig och han visste inte när den skulle detonera, bara att när den gjorde det så skulle Harry försvinna ur hans liv för alltid.

Han drog klumpigt fram trollstaven så fort han förmådde och låste upp ett av facken med en enkel trollformel.

Luckan gled medgörligt upp och blottade hans smyckeskrin.

Han hade ingen aning om när eller var han fått den gamla saken, men han visste att han aldrig varit gladare över att få se den.

Träasken knarrade i protest när han ryckte upp locket. Han kunde inte ha brytt sig mindre.

Det dröjde inte lång tid innan han hittade vad han sökte, trotts det kändes det som en evighet – som alltid när man är stressad.

Han lämnade det lilla skrinet öppet på sängen och kastade sin ut ur rummet.

Han tryckte den lilla saken hårt i handen medan han rusade ner för trappen och mot hallen.

Han kände en idiots lycka och hopp börja byggas upp inom honom, men kunde inte förmå sig att trycka ner dem.

Han klev in i hallen och hade redan sträckt fram sin öppna hand med gåvan vilandes på handflatan när hans ögon skickade han tveksam signal till hans hjärna för att meddela vad de sett.

Harry var inte kvar.

Han slöt långsamt handen och kände tårarna trycka på bakom ögonlocken.

Han rätade långsamt ut vart och ett av fingrarna tills handen var öppen igen. Hans naglar hade redan gjort märken i handflatan, trotts att de var korta.

Lyckan och hoppet dog inom honom.

Potter var borta.

Han stirrade deprimerat på den blanka ringen i sin hand.

* * *

Grr, vad jag blir trött på sidan ibland. Jag tänkte lägga ut det här kapitlet igår, men den ville inte släppa in mig så jag kunde ladda up det! Jag kunde helt enkelt inte komma in så kapitlet blev uppladdat... :C Mycket irriterande.  
Speciellt med tanke på att jag tänkte lägga ut sista kapitlet imorgon, så ville jag ha en dags mellanrum för "dramatikens" skull, men nu går inte det. Suck.  
Nåja, går det inte för långsamt för mig att skriva klart sista kapitlet så kommer det ut imorgon (den 11). Eftersom det är min födelsedag så tänkte jag att det kunde bli ett bra avslut! ;)

Till kapitlet i sig självt nu då... Jag vet att det blev lite kort, men jag har vetat i en evighet hur jag ville att det skulle sluta, faktiskt så tror jag att det var bland det första jag kom på, det har liksom varit så självklart i min värld hela tiden. Nu ska jag inte avslöja något mer om det... ;)  
Men jo, jag bestämde mig helt enkelt hastigt och lustigt för att det här kapitlet fick ta slut där det gjorde för att jag tyckte det passade där. Så nu blir det alltså två lite kortare kapitel istället för ett JÄTTE långt. Eller ja, kort och kort egentligen... nästa (sista) kapitlet blir av ungefär normallängd, dvs ca 3000 ord på word. Det låter väl ungefär lagom...? ;)

Nu måste jag städa mitt rum - jag får ju gäster hit imorgon! XD


	23. The words you said

**Kap. 23**

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

_And the reason is You_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Nu i efterhand var han inte säker på vad som tagit åt honom egentligen. Paniken hade bara sköljt över honom från ingenstans.

Allt eftersom Snapes steg försvann upp för trappan så hade han blivit allt mer säker på att Severus skulle ge honom något, trotts att han inte sagt något som antytt det innan han rusat iväg.

Han blev bara helt plötsligt säker på att Snape skulle ge honom något som man absolut inte gav till någon som man tyckte om. Något som han skulle bära med sig överallt som en ständig påminnelse om att Severus inte gillade honom, och som skulle göra lika ont att titta på varje gång han såg den eller det.

Gåvan skulle bara vara ett bevis på att Snape trotts allt uppskattade att han räddat hans liv, men nu var glad åt att aldrig behöva se honom igen. Ett bevis på att Snape avskydde honom precis lika mycket som han alltid gjort, även om det nu var på ett lite annat sätt än innan.

Tillslut hade han blivit så rädd att han – trotts Snapes ord – kastat sig ut genom dörren.

Han hade omedelbart transfererat sig till sin pyttelilla lägenhet i London.

Sin pyttelilla _ensamma _lägenhet i London. Som han omedelbart bestämde sig för att han hatade.

Han hade den tyvärr inte tillräckligt mycket för att rättfärdiga en tillbakaflytt till Snape tills han hittat en ny lägenhet. Faktum var att det inte var något fel på lägenheten, rent tekniskt sett.

Ett nytt, _halv_modernt kök, ett _halv_sort vardagsrum, och ett _halv_mysigt sovrum med varma, gröna tapeter. Den andra halvan av lägenheten saknades.

Severus Snape.

Inte för att han skulle våga åka tillbaka om lägenheten så var hemsökt av de värsta poltergeistarna i Englands historia. Just fin Gryffindorare han var, eller hur?

Han slängde irriterat upp väskan på sängen och började packa upp. De förtrollade plaggen flög tjänstevilligt in i hans garderob och vek sig snyggt.

Han tackade tyst Hermione för att hon tvingat honom att lära sig massa underliga hushållningsförtrollningar innan han gift sig med Snape.

Han suckade tungt.

Tekniskt sett var han ju faktiskt fortfarande gift med Snape. Vad han förstått på Dumbledore så skulle de bråka i en vecka innan the Daily Prophet skulle bli tipsade av en _anonym_ källa om att de skiljt sig. Sen skulle bägges liv fortsätta som förr.

Eller ja, Snapes skulle.

Harry däremot… det var första gången i hans liv som han inte hade en galen massmördare efter sig. Det var första gången i hans liv som han älskade någon.

Han morrade ilsket åt sig själv och slog händerna för ögonen. Han skulle kanske bli auror ändå, bara för att få genomföra lite rättfärdigat strypande.

Nej, han skulle göra något konstruktivt. Inte bara strypa någon. I och för sig så kunde man kanske… Nej, inget strypande. Hur mycket än Scrimgeour förtjänade det. Det vidriga kräket hade avgått samma kväll som idioten bestämt sig för att anlända till deras hus.

Till _Snapes_ hus, menade han naturligtvis.

Rubrikerna i trollkarlstidningarna hade varit enorma, och spekulationerna fullkomligt galna. Några hade naturligtvis haft rätt, om än så bara ungefär.

Han ställde sig beslutsamt upp.

Nu skulle han hämta sin osynlighetsmantel, åka till ministeriet och kolla upp hur det kom sig att Scrimgeour skickat dementorer efter Snape, utan att trolldrycksläraren hade lidit någon som helst skada.

Faktum var att de inte ens verkat nå sitt mål.

Snokande var alltid mycket lättare om ingen visste att du var där.

Var hade han nu lagt sin mantel…?

Efter nästan tjugo minuters letande i sin så gott som tomma lägenhet så stod han som förstelnad mitt på sovrumsgolvet.

Han hade glömt sin osynlighetsmantel hos Snape…

--

Han kände sig inte särskilt intelligent där han satt, med munnen hängandes öppen och ögonen blankt stirrandes på ingenting. Han hade suttit så hela dagen, ända sen Potter åkt. Och nu var det kväll.

För första gången i sitt evigt olyckliga liv funderade på ifall han inte skulle gå och dö. Det skulle vara bra mycket trevligare än att vara ett själlöst skal efter en dementorskyss. Helt klart bra mycket lättare än att leva utan Harry Potter.

Han hade sagt så mycket dumt! Han hade förolämpat Potters vänner, hår, kläder, föräldrar, Weasleys familj, smutsskallar (vilket Granger var)… ifrågasatt Potters mod, intentioner, intellekt, magiska förmåga… you namne it. Han hade dragit listan uppifrån och ner och sen tillbaka baklänges igen.

Bara för att han förnekade sig själv. Eller ja, sina känslor i alla fall.

Han slet blicken från ingenting och stirrade på ringen som låg framför honom på soffbordet.

Det runda lilla smycket var svart och blankt där det låg och glittrade. Svart guld, smidd av svartalfer som en gentjänst för något underligt uppdrag som någon av hans förfäder genomfört. Om han hade förstått familjehistorierna rätt så borde ringen vara en bra bit över tusen år gammal.

Själva bandet var ganska brett, men smalnade av för att sen vidga sig igen till en pilliknande formation på var sida om en klargrön smaragd, formad som en diamant. Även räknat bland andra av svartalfernas smycken så visste han att ringen hade en klass för sig.

Han pressade ihop käkarna hårdare när han tänkte på hur Potter flytt honom. Inte för att han kunde klandra den stackars pojken egentligen, Gryffindoraren måste väl ha trott att han skulle hämta något att döda honom med.

Ganska tvärtemot faktiskt.

Vid Merlins skägg, han hade tänkt _fria _till Harry Potter! Hur in i helvete dum fick man bli!?

När han satt och begrundade detta knackade det plötsligt på dörren.

Han stönade irriterat.

Var det verkligen nödvändigt att komma precis just nu? Han orkade knappt sitta upp, än mindre öppna dörren.

Det knackade igen.

Kanske skulle människan gå om han bara ignorerade dess närvaro…? Han blundade och lutade huvudet tillbaka.

Det knackade igen.

Eller inte.

Återigen suckade han, och reste sig mödosamt upp.

"Jaja… jag kommer", muttrade han irriterat när det knackade igen. Han klev in i hallen och tryckte ner handtaget medan en känsla av bävan obevekligt fyllde hans kropp.

"Ja?" frågade han trött och kliade sig i ögonen medan han öppnade. När han tog bort handen undrade han om han kanske inte kliat lite väl hårt, för framför honom stod Potter och knackade på hans bröstkorg, uppenbarligen i mening av att knacka på dörren som han precis öppnat. Potter rodnade samtidigt som en blixt small av bakom honom.

"Hej… jag glömde min osynlighetsmantel här, jag tänkte bara hämta den…" svarade Potter och torkade bort lite regn från pannan.

"Eh… okej, kom in…" fick han tillslut fram. Han gjorde inte ens en ansatts till att flytta på sig för att låta Harry gå in i huset.

Det här kunde bara inte hända, det var omöjligt. Oavsett om Potter så glömt sin _trollstav _hos honom så var det troligare att han skulle skicka en uggla till honom, inte komma och knacka på hans dörr!

Harry Potter bevisade plötsligt för honom att han kunde vara på riktigt genom att lägga sin hand bakom hans nacke, dra honom till sig och pressa sina läppar mot hans.

Hans ögon slöts per automatik.

Potters läppar kändes fylliga, mjuka och varma mot hans när de mjukt sög på hans underläpp. Harrys armar smög runt hans hals, så tonåringen kom ännu närmre honom.

Harrys läppar gled isär mot hans, och Potters tunga gled hastigt över hans underläpp innan den passerade vidare in i hans mun där den fortsatte att smeka allt som råkade komma inom räckhåll.

Tillslut fick han ihop tillräckligt med hjärnkapacitet för att få upp sin arm så den vilade över Potters ryggrad.

Han trodde att han skulle svimma, så underbart kändes det.

Harry drog sig försiktigt undan och satte ner sig själv på hans trappa.

Trotalt förvirrad stirrade han in i Potters gröna ögon. De var lika vidöppna av uppenbar förvåning och förvirring som hans.

Han stängde långsamt dörren.

Steg för steg gick han in i köket, tog som i trans ner ett glas vatten och fyllde det.

Han hade officiellt blivit galen.

Han stirrade blint in i väggen medan han höjde glaset och hällde ut innehållet på golvet. Han reagerade inte ens när vattnet träffade hans strumplösa fötter.

Han fyllde vattenglaset igen och lyckades komma ihåg att dricka det den här gången. Eller ja, han lyckades med halva processen i alla fall… det där med att svälja gick honom förbi, tyvärr, så vattnet rann över hela hans ansikte.

Harry Potter hade kommit som en illusion och knackat på hans dörr.

Han stod och stirrade i ett tag.

Tänk om Potter var kvar?

Han gick ut i hallen och öppnade dörren igen.

Harry-Potter-illusionen stod fortfarande på översta steget på hans trapp.

Omedelbart virade Gryffindoraren armarna om hans nacke och kysste honom. Lite snabbare och intensivare den här gången än förra.

Harrys armar var tätt virade om hans midja när Potter slutade och drog sig undan.

Återigen såg Potter lika förvirrad ut som han när han klev undan.

Han stängde långsamt dörren och såg Harry försvinna bit för bit. När ytterdörren var stängd stirrade han på den tills hans syfält blev suddigt av att inte blinka.

Tänk om pojken-som-inte-fanns-på-riktigt stod kvar utanför hans dörr…?

Han var tvungen att kolla.

Harry stod kvar.

Eller ja, i alla fall tills Gryffindoraren kastade sig om halsen på honom igen. Då stod Harry inte längre, utan hängde runt hans hals. Kyssen var så snabb och intensiv att det nästan gjorde ont, men han kunde inte ha brytt sig mindre.

När Potter släppte honom och klev undan så drog han hastigt igen dörren igen. Det här kunde inte vara sant. Någon eller något måste driva med honom. Förmodligen Draco Malfoy, eftersom skitungen visste vad han kände för Potter.

Nej, inte sannolikt, pojken var för lat för att genomföra en så komplicerad manöver.

Nej, han hade tillslut och officiellt blivit fullkomligt och komplett galen. Så pass galen att han såg i syne. Det var hans egen hjärna som drev med honom.

Han öppnade dörren igen bara för att få se ifall han fortfarande var galen.

Harry stod kvar.

Den här gången var det han som kastade sig över sin illusion. Potter flämtade förvånat till mot hans läppar. Han höll så hårt om den stackars pojken att hans armar nästan nådde två varm om Harrys överkropp. Med den ena över bröstet och den andra armen runt midjan så lyckades han utomordentligt bra med att hindra sin hallucination från att försvinna.

Tillslut var han dock tvungen att släppa, eftersom hans kram var så hård att den hindrade dem båda från att andas.

Fortfarande i totalt chocktillstånd klev han tillbaka in i hallen och tog tag i dörrhandtaget för att dra igen dörren.

Harry hann få upp handen den här gången, och stoppade honom.

På något underligt vis fick det dem båda att väckas ur sin drömliknande tillvaro.

Harry Potter stod på hans trappa – på _riktigt! _

"Sluta, det här börjar bli fånigt", sa Potter lågt.

Javisst ja, Harry Potter stod på hans trappa. Och han släppte inte in honom.

"Öh… kom in", sa han. _Igen? _Jo, han trodde nog att han sagt det en gång tidigare.

Den här gången kom han i vart fall ihåg att kliva tillbaka in i vardagsrummet för att låta Potter komma in.

Harry stängde dörren bakom sig och sparkade av sig skorna.

"Vill du ha lite sex?" frågade han.

Harry stirrade storögt på honom utan att svara.

Han insåg vad han sagt.

"Nej! NEJ! Jag menar, vill du ha lite te!?"

Han kände hur kinderna blossade medan han begravde ansiktet i handen.

"Eh… ja tack", svarade Potter, som fortfarande verkade paff.

Merlin, det skulle ha varit så mycket lättare om Potter varit en illusion.

Han suckade lågt åt sin felsägning och vände sig mot köket. Varför hade Potter kysst honom egentligen? Och varför hade _han _kysst _Potter!? _Han hade ju bestämt sig för att inte falla mer för den dumma Gryffindoraren än vad han redan gjort!

Han gick emot sina gena planer. Jippi, precis vad han behövde.

Tänk om han bara kunde få sin hjärna att fungera också! Den var liksom fast i läget _'Jag kysste Harry, jag kysste Harry, jag kysste Harry, jag…' _ja, ni fattar.

Medan matrat fortsatte snurra i hans hjärna så lyckades han i alla fall plocka fram två tekoppar. Han trodde att det var tekoppar i alla fall. Potter såg inte tillräckligt förvirrad ut för att han skulle ha ställt fram två soptunnor på bordet, eller något, så han tog det som att han gissat rätt gällande muggarna.

Han vågade inte lite på sin hjärna för tillfället.

Men en viftning på trollstaven så fick han fram tekannan, fyllde den med vatten och fick vattnet att koka på bara några sekunder.

Till sin egen förvåning så lyckades han till och med pricka rätt när han fyllde tekopparna.

Med en lättad suck ställde han ner kannan på spisen och sjönk ner på sin stol.

Harry såg förvirrat på honom.

Åh nej, vad var det nu han hade glömt? Hans hjärna hade allvarligt lagt av.

"Tror du att jag skulle kunna få lite te till mitt vatten… jag är inte särskilt förtjust i silverte", sa Potter med ett höjt ögonbryn. Pojken undrade med all säkerhet vad han höll på med.

"Åh, ja visst…"

Faktum var att _han _undrade vad han själv höll på med.

Han fick fram asken med tepåsar, fick fram en till sig själv och kastade iväg en annan mot Potter.

Harry sträckte ut vänsterarmen och fångade enkelt hans sneda kast, utan att ens titta på vad han gjorde.

Han hade alltid varit avundsjuk på hur bra Potter var på att fånga saker. Själv kunde han inte fånga en boll om den så var förhäxad att flyga in i handen på honom.

Han slet blicken från Harry och doppade tepåsen i vattnet. Tystnaden bredde ut sig mellan dem medan teet färgade vattnet guldbrunt.

När han ansåg att det var klart hällde han ut vattnet i slasken och stoppade tepåsen i munnen.

Potter stirrade chockat på honom med öppen mun.

En känsla av fasa spred sig i kroppen på honom.

_Åh nej, nu gjorde jag fel igen! _

Han skyndade sig att rycka ur tepåsen ur munnen och slänga den i soptunnan.

Plötsligt kände han bara för att gråta. Han hade aldrig någonsin varit så förvirrad i hela sitt liv.

Han suckade trött och gick förbi Potter, ut till vardagsrummet.

"Ursäkta, jag är lite förvirrad…" muttrade han och slängde sig ner på soffan.

--

"_Jo tack, jag märker det", _tänkte han förbryllat när han såg hur trolldrycksläraren landade med en mjuk duns på soffan.

Han hade aldrig sett Snape såhär. Visst, han gjorde ofta konstiga saker, men inte _såhär! _Varför?

Visst, han kände sig lite desorienterad själv, men inte tillräckligt för att stoppa en tepåse i munnen!

Han ställde ifrån sig sitt orörda te på köksbänken och gick försiktigt och satte sig nedanför Snapes fötter.

"J-jag gick till ministeriet, " började han nervöst, "och de berättade – efter viss _övertalning – _att Scrimgeour hade varit som galen över vårt giftermål ända sen han fick höra om det, så när han gav order om att dementorerna skulle skickas på dig så var det ingen som lydde order. När folk fick reda på att ministern hade förfalskat Rochdales underskrift började det dessutom pratas om att Scrimgeour var galen och besatt av dig…" förklarade han tyst, mest för att ha något att prata om.

Han hade gjort allt för att slippa åka till Snape, så han hade avlagt en visit hos ministeriet trotts att han inte hade någon osynlighetsmantel.

Det var förvånande hur samarbetsvilliga folk blev när man sa att man hette Harry Potter.

"Mhm…" var det avmätta svar han fick från Snape.

Han suckade och vände bort blicken från trolldryckslärarens rygg, där han låg på mage.

Han hade ju vetat att det var en dum idé att åka och se Severus personligen. Han borde bara ha skickat en uggla eller något, bara för att inte störa elevhemsföreståndaren.

Hans blick föll plötsligt på en liten ring som låg på soffbordet.

Ögonbrynen sänktes eftertänksamt när han funderade på om han sett det förr. Han kom fram till att det hade han inte.

Han reste sig halvt upp för att nå den, och sjönk sen tillbaka ner i soffan med den svarta ringen mellan tumme och pekfinger.

Den var otroligt vacker.

Med ett litet leende kom han fram till att den påminde om både honom själv och Snape samtidigt. För hans del stod den gröna ädelstenen för hans ögon och det svarta guldet för hans hår, medan det för Snape var Slytherins färg och ja… trolldrycksläraren _påminde _helt enkelt om svart. Hela han var liksom _svart._

"Vad är det här för något?" frågade han nyfiket medan han granskade ringen.

Snape tittade upp över ena axeln, och såg vad han hade i handen.

Utan att han ens sett hur det hänt så satt Snape plötsligt i fåtöljen två meter bort, tryckt mot ryggstödet som om ringen skrämde honom.

"D-det där är vad jag tänkte ge dig innan du gick f-förut", svarade Snape hackigt.

Han log lite.

"Tack, " sa han, "den är fin",

Som en blixt från klar himmel slog det honom med förstummande kraft.

Med ögon stora som tefat såg han upp från ringen och stirrade istället på Severus. Trolldrycksläraren rodnade blekt.

"B-betyder det h-här vad jag tror att d-det gör?" fick han fram, och struntade fullkomligt om det lät patetiskt och fånigt.

Han ville bara ha svar.

En bekräftelse på sitt fåfänga hopp.

--

Han svalde tjockt.

Skulle Potter prompt ha svar, så kunde han väl lika gärna säga sanningen.

"Om…" började han svagt.

Gåshuden spred sig över hans kropp. Det fanns inget han någonsin sagt eller gjort som kunde mäta sig med det här.

Aldrig hade han blottat sig själ i liknande mått.

"Om du tror… om du tror att jag gav den till sig som ett frieri… då tror du rätt." sa han långsamt.

Potter stirrade på honom som om himlen precis fallit ner.

"Jag tänkte att eftersom vi redan provat en gång, på låtsas… så kunde vi väl lika gärna göra det på riktigt också. Jag ville inte att du skulle gå. Jag ville att du skulle bo kvar. Jag ville inte att du inte skulle träffa någon annan",

Han talade långsamt.

Det kändes som om orden krävde det.

"Jag har aldrig känt såhär innan. Jag har överhuvudtaget aldrig låtit någon kommit så nära mig som du har gjort nu. Aldrig riskerat så mycket för någon."

Han tog ett djupt andetag.

Allt eller inget…

"Harry, jag älskar dig. Jag undrar om du skulle kunna tänka dig att stanna med mig?"

Han visste själv att hans ansikte var allvarligt – för att inte säga neutralt – och att det inte passade ihop med hans ord, men han hade aldrig varit mycket för kärlekstrams.

Inte för än nu, uppenbarligen.

Harry såg på honom med gapande mun, och verkande inte särskilt benägen att tro på sina egna öron.

Han visste faktiskt inte hur lång tid de bara satt och stirrade på varandra, men klockan slog åtta långa slag bakom dem.

På det åttonde reste sig Potter upp och gick fram till honom med ringen i ett krampaktigt grepp i sin slutna hand.

"_Åh nej, han tänker lämna tillbaka ringen", _tänkte han panikslaget.

"Ringen är din vad du än väljer", sa han, och tvingade sig att hålla rösten lugn.

Harry svalde och släppte ner ringen i hans öppna hand.

"Sätt på den." sa Gryffindoraren lågt.

"Va?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Ringen. Sätt på den på mitt finger", svarade Harry och sträckte fram sin vänsterhand.

Han kände sig totalt paralyserad. Men hans kropp motsade återigen sig själv för hans hand höjde sig – om än kraftigt skakandes – med ringen mellan tumme och pekfinger.

Han var tvungen att räkna Potters fingrar två gånger för att försäkra sig om vilket av dem som var ringfingret. Tillslut prickade han rätt och fick på ringen på Harrys hand. Den passade perfekt.

En bubblande känsla fyllde hans kropp.

Han höll blicken stint fäst på ringen på Harrys finger, dels för att han ville försäkra sig om att han inte drömde, dels för att han inte var helt säker på att han inte hade tårar i ögonen.

Plötsligt lutade sig Harry fram mot honom och började kyssta hans nacke - små, små lätta beröringar. Han ryckte till varje gång Gryffindorarens lätt fuktiga läppar snuddade vid hans hals.

Harry överraskade honom totalt genom att klättra upp i fåtöljen och satte sig på knä över hans lår, med ett ben på var sida om honom.

"Jag tror jag älskar dig också…" mumlade Harry lågt i hans öra.

"Vill du att jag stannar, så… " Gryffindoraren gjorde en paus och drog in ett djupt andetag.

"Vill du att jag stannar så gör jag det", avslutade Potter skakigt.

Han släppte tillslut ringen med blicken och stirrade in i Harrys klargröna ögon.

Gryffindoraren log lite. Tveksamt log han lite tillbaka, även fast han misstänkte att det mest såg ut som en grimas. Harry lutade sig försiktigt fram och kysste honom snabbt.

När Harry drog sig undan var han fascinerad över hur stor skillnad det kändes om att det var, bara genom att veta att Harry, någonstans, tyckte om honom.

Han log, ett riktigt leende den här gången.

"Du Severus… det där sexet som du pratade om förut… du tror inte att jag skulle kunna få det nu?" frågade Potter med ett okynnigt leende.

Han blev torr i munnen.

"… Det tror jag nog att vi ska kunna ordna", svarade han raspigt.

_- Och så gick det till när Mr och Mr Potter fick leva resten av sitt liv, lyckliga i alla sina dagar. _

**_The End_**

* * *

Det här var alltså slutet. Jag hoppas verkligen att ni tyckte om den, och jag skulle verkligen uppskatta om ni skrev... ja, som en liten samanfattningskommentar till mig! XD Som en liten födelsedagspresent till mig... ;)


	24. Epilog

Epilog: Bröllop

_(Skriven till mizzy i extremt försenad födelsedagspresent… vi kanske kan säga att det blev en fin julklapp istället, eller hur…? XD hursomhälst, grattis, god jul, och varsågod! This is for you. _

_Till alla… hoppas ni tycker om den! ) _

Solen sken, fåglarna kvittrade och träden blommade. Inte ett moln kunde skådas på den underbart ljusblå himlen. Näktergalar och koltrastar sjöng en alldeles ovanligt vacker sång, dagen till ära.

Ja, det var i alla fall så de _önskade_ att det var. Sanningen däremot, den var någon helt annan.

England genomled för tillfället det värsta åskvädret i landets historia. Mullret fick marken att skaka och gigantiska blixtar lös upp den becksvarta himlen var och varannan sekund. De skulle med all säkerhet ha tänt eld på hela Storbritannien om det inte regnat så fruktansvärt. Tvåhundra millimeter – på en _förmiddag. _Det var absurt! Då de var inne i huset kunde man knappt höra vad man tänkte på grund av det ljudliga smattrandet mot hustaket.

Som om det inte räckte med att alla vädergudar som mänskligheten någonsin hört talas om mottsatte sig dem, så hade allt annat också bestämt sig för att gå käpprätt åt helvete på deras bröllopsdag.

För det var det det var idag - dagen då de skulle gifta sig. På riktigt.

Dagen till ära så hade duschen gått sönder, ringarna tappats bort, bröllopstårtan glömts ute i regnet, skräddaren gett Snape en på tok för liten kostym, och Harry hade tilldelats en klänning. Yay.

Alla inbjudningar hade blivit tillbakaskickade på grund av en härjande ugglesjukdom som försatte alla ugglor inom Englands gränser ur stridbart (och just en _strid _var vad som krävdes för att ta sig genom stormen) skick. Men det innebar i alla fall att inga gäster skulle behöva bevittna katastrofen.

Men för att fortsätta listan; de små figurerna på tårtan en man och en kvinna, Snapes namn var felstavat på varje tänkbart ställe ("Pase", hur de nu lyckats komma fram till _den _förväxlingen), prästen var försvunnen och bestmanen (Ron) var sjuk.

Han stirrade deprimerat ut genom sovrumsfönstret. Hela världen hade färgats grå i det tätt silande regnet.

"Harry!" kom det plötsligt nerifrån trappen.

"Harry!"

Snape störtade in i rummet med andan i halsen. Deras ögon möttes för en kort sekund. Han tyckte on Snapes ögon. Trotts ditt melankoliska tillstånd så kunde han inte låta bli att känna en hisnande känsla i maggropen.

Ett halvt litet leende spred sig över Snapes läppar. Det var faktiskt inte så _jätte _ovanligt att han log längre.

Han rodnade.

"Harry, jag hittat ringarna!"

En liten strimma av hopp återvände till honom – de hade letat efter de små smyckena i timtal utan restultat.

"Va? Har du? Vart då?" frågade han förvånat.

"I brödrosten", svarade Snape.

"I _brödrosten? _Hur kom du ens på _tanken_ att du skulle kolla i _brödrosten_?" frågade han misstroget.

Men vad sjutton gjorde ett par ringar i en brödrost?!

"Det var det enda stället i hela köket jag inte letat på, så jag tittade där också svarade Severus med en axelryckning.

Han gav trolldrycksläraren ett tillkämpat leende som rann av honom så fort att vände blicken ut till det hällande regnet utanför igen.

Han hade (naturligtvis, han skulle ju gifta sig) varit på bra humör på morgonen, med allteftersom katastrof efter katastrof presenterade sig så hade hans lycka försvunnit så till den milda grad att inte ens Snape kunde få honom glad igen.

Ironsikt egentligen, när man tänkte på det, att under hans tid på Hogwarts så hade trolldrycksläraren haft förmågan att förstöra en dag hur bra än morgonen varit. Och nu var det tvärt om.

Han hoppade till när en stark hand plötsligt grep om hans haka och tvingade hans ansikte uppåt.

Severus nattblå blick mötte hans

"Lyssnar du överhuvudtaget på vad jag säger, Potter?" frågade Snape stramt.

"Eh… nej… förlåt…" svarade han förvånat. Hade Severus ens sagt något?

"Typiskt dig", svarade Severus sköt undan hans ansikte med en knyck på handleden. Sen vände sig trolldrycksläraren bort.

"Sitt här och sura du, så går jag och fixar duschen", sa Snape innan han försvann till badrummet. Det var något så typiskt Snapeigt över tonen Severus använt att orden blev förvirrande. Var det en anklagelse? Ett påstående? Ett _erbjudande? _

Han bestämde sig för att göra som Snape föreslagit hur som helst. Så han sköt ut underläppen och vände sig mot fönstret igen.

Ungefär tre minuter senare hördes Snapes röst inifrån badrummet.

"Kom hit Potter, jag har fixat duschen!"

Hade han orkat så hade han förmodligen lagt märke till den ondskefulla undertonen i Severus röst. Men nu gjorde han inte det, så han öppnade godtroget dörren till badrummet och gick in.

Snape satt på knä inne i duschen.

"Kom hit och håll i det här röret är du snäll", bad den före detta Slytherinaren med en nick mot nämnda ting.

Han fick nästan dåligt samvete över att han var så tjurig när Snape faktiskt var _snäll _för en gångs skull (vad? Något så enkelt som ett litet giftermål skulle väl knappast få Snape att bete sig vänligt?).

Han gick fram och böjde lite på ryggen för att nå ner till röret.

"Såhär?" frågade han, och gjorde sitt bösta för att låta hjälpsam istället för otrevlig. Han hade en känsla av att han misslyckades kapitalt.

"Precis", svarade Snape och rätade på sig. Och utan förvarning så strömmade vattnet ner över honom. Han tjöt till, ryckte bort handen från röret och försökte ta sig ur duschen. Röret var uppenbarligen inte alls nödvändigt att hålla i för att duschen skulle funka, eftersom vattnet fortfarande strömmade ner över honom. Han hade inte ens lyckat ta sig ur duschen ordentligt, utan backat in i Snapes bröstkorg. Snape i sin tur hjälpte inte till för fem öre, utan höll fast honom under det forsande vattnet.

Underligt, man märker inte hur mycket vatten det faktiskt kommer ur en dusch innan man står under en i den stund man inte man verkligen inte borde vara där.

Snape vände på honom så de stod ansikte mot ansikte. Sen kysste Severus honom.

Först fick han en chock.

Sen fick hans gåshud och tårar i ögonen. Hur han någonsin kunnat tycka att Snape var en hemsk människa förstod han verkligen inte just nu.

Han slog armarna om trolldryckslärarens midja och besvarade kyssen för allt han var värd.

Efter någon minut i himmelriket så stängde Snape av duschen och drog sig undan från honom.

"Lovar du att inte sura mer nu? Det är min uppgift att vara otrevlig och deprimerande", sa Snape och drog en hand genom sitt blöta hår. Det gjorde så han såg ut som en svarthårig Lockman.

Han fnissade.

Snape himlade med ögonen och torkade sitt hår med en fortrollning. Det blev omedelbart torrt och föll som en mjuk sidengardin över hans ögon. Snape (uppenbarligen omedveten om sin – enligt Harry – överjordiska skönhet) kastade undan det med en knyck på nacken.

"Det finns bara en enda man över arton år med minsta gnutta självrespekt som _fnissar, _och det är du Potter", sa Severus och vände ryggen åt honom.

Han log. Det dåliga humöret bortblåst.

"Jag tar det som en komplimang", svarade han retsamt.

"Gör inte det – det var inte menat som en",

Han skrattade och följde efter Snape ut ur badrummet.

"Sätt på dig något vettigt, Potter, så åker vi sen", sa Snape plötsligt, fortfarande vänd från honom, och kastade till honom en handuk.

"Med något vettigt, menar du min _klänning _då?" frågade han skeptiskt, de små rosa molnen runt hans huvud var mycket effektivt och pricksäkert nedskjutna.

"Nej, _vettigt _som i något torrt. Jag tror vi kan gifta oss någon annan dag",

Orden kändes som ett stick i hans hjärta. Det lät verkligen som om det inte spelade någon roll för Snape. Han blängde, åter irriterad, på trolldryckslärarens rygg. Var det nödvändigt att vara så okänslig?

"Var inte en sån mes, Potter, du vet vad jag menar. Det är meningen att man ska minnas dagen man gifte sig som en bra dag, inte som dagen som allt gick åt helvete."

Han skrattade.

"Jag hoppas du inte syftar på mig med det där…" retades han, och drog med vissa problem av sig sina genomblöta byxor. Tröjan följde därefter.

När han fick av den så fann han Snape stå och stirra på honom med en hög med kläder i famnen.

"Vid närmre eftertanke så kanske vi skulle ta och stanna hemma istället", sa Snape raspigt.

Han rodnade och skyndade sig att täcka över sina genomblöta (och där med _genomskinliga_) underkläder med händerna.

En något spänd tystnad följde när han inte kunde komma på något vettigt att svara med. Ibland önskade han faktiskt att han var mer som Malfoy – Slytherinaren hade bergis svarat på komplimangen med att gå fram och kyssta trolldrycksläraren. Han var inte riktigt lika modig (vilket var absurt eftersom Malfoy var Slytherinare och han från Gryffindor).

De hade bara legat med varandra två gånger efter den där underliga, första gången, och en av dem var direkt efter det att Snape friat till honom.

"Hrm… vart är det vi ska?" frågade han, inte bara för att byta ämne.

Snape ryckte till och vaknade ur sin trans.

"Det säger jag inte. Byt om nu", svarade Snape och kastade till honom kläderna som han haft i famnen. De landade på sängen. Överst låg ett par med boxershorts. Han slängde en snabb blick på dem och såg sen på Snape. Severus verkade inte riktigt förstå varför han stirrade på honom.

_._

Han drog hastigt av sig underkläderna, rätade på sig, slängde de använda på sängen, nappade åt sig de torra och drog dem på sig. Allt inom loppet av max två sekunder.

Allt rakt framför ögonen på Snape.

Han mötte nervöst Severus blick. Trolldrycksläraren såg ut att vara i chock.

"Vet du, du kanske inte borde klä på sig överhuvudtaget…" fick Snape fram tillslut.

Direkt efter att orden lämnat Snapes mun så rodnade han djupt och såg ut som hela han hade förvandlats till gelé.

"Jag tror jag går nu." sa Severus hastigt och försvann ut ur rummet.

Han log snett åt Snapes underliga uppvisning, klädde sen på sig snabbt och följde efter trolldrycksläraren ner.

Han hittade Snape sittandes i fåtöljen närmast eldstaden.

Av någon anledning blev han plötsligt blyg. Vilket var absurt eftersom han levt ihop med mannen i tre månader och känt honom sen han var elva. Men sen vet ju alla att blyghet sällan är rationell.

"… Hej…" fick han i alla fall ur sig.

Snape höjde på ögonbrynen åt honom.

"Rodnar du, Potter? Är det någon som ska vara generad så är det väl jag… på tal om det…" Snape rodnade. "Jag är ledsen, det bara flög ur mig… jag… tänkte inte…" trolldrycksläraren slog ner blicken.

"Jag tog det inte som en förolämpning, Snape, ingen skada skedd…"

Snape såg på honom en lång stund. Tillräckligt lång stund för att han skulle känna sig mer än obekväm.

"Du är den enda i hela mitt liv som har kunnat få mig att bete mig som en nervös tonåring, Potter, och nu inkluderar jag tiden då jag tiden då jag faktiskt _var _en nervös tonåring", med det förvirrande uttalandet så vände Snape ryggen åt honom och satte kurs mot dörren.

En aning ställd så följde han efter.

Utan vidare förklaringar grep Snape tag i hans arm så fort de han klivit ut från huset och in i det hällande regnet.

Med den sugande känslan kvar i maggropen efter transferansen så stapplade han till när han landade.

Han såg sig förvirrat om. Han hade ingen aning om vart de var, men han hade en vag känsla av igenkännande. Som om Snape hade transfererat dem rakt in i en av hans tidigare drömmar.

Skog var bakom dem, och nedanför dem, men de själva stod i en glänta uppe på en hög kulle. Marken var mossklädd och utsikten slående med ett tjärn långt där nedanför och blånande kullar vid horisonten.

"Har jag varit här förut?" frågade han och vände sig mot Snape. Trolldrycksläraren såg dimmig ut genom det silande regnet.

"Minns du utflykten Dumbledore skickade oss på?" frågade Snape. Förvånat höjde han ögonbrynen.

"Är vi _här?" _frågade han förvånat.

"Ja, visst skulle det vara en prestation om vi lyckades vara någon annan stans än var vi är?" retades Snape i torr ton, "Men för att svara på din fråga, ja, vi är _här", _

Gåshuden sköt ut över hela hans kropp och fick honom att känna sig underlig. Snape kunde utan tvekan vara romantisk när han kände för det.

"Tack, Severus, det betyder mycket för mig", sa han och log mjukt mot trolldrycksläraren.

"Jaja, bli inte sentimental nu bara, Potter", muttrade Snape och trollade fram en filt ur tomma luften. Den landade mjukt på den mossbeklädda marken. Regnet ovanför rann ljudlöst av tackvare en osynlig bubbla.

Snape satte sig tillrätta, lutade huvudet bakåt och slöt ögonen.

Han slog sig försiktigt ner bredvid Snape.

För en lång stund bestod världen vara av värmen från den andre mannen, den dimmiga utsikten och det låga, melodiska smattrandet från regnet mot det gröna landskapet runt omkring dem.

"Jag har en sak jag måste säga till dig Potter…" sa Snape plötsligt. Han svalde, trolldrycksläraren lät som om någon hade dött.

"Jag… jag brukar inte alls göra såna här saker… faktum är att det var Dumbledore som fick mig att göra det, men… men lyssna bara tills jag har pratat till punkt är du snäll."

Han svalde och väntade spänt på Snapes fortsättning. Allt som hade varit så bra! Säg inte att Snape inte ville ha honom längre?! Att hans förutfattade meningar inte hade någon annan grund en domedags-tonen i Severus röst ägnade han inte en tanke åt för tillfället.

Problemet blev bara att Snape inte började prata. Han sa inget på så lång tid att Harry började undra om Snape kanske inte sagt någon väldigt _liten_ mening, väldigt _tyst_, när han inte lyssnade riktigt.

När Severus väl började prata var han så spänd så han faktiskt hoppade till av ljudet av den andre mannens stela och något formella röst. Snape själv höll blicken fäst på en punkt i fjärran.

"Du betyder väldigt mycket för mig, Potter… Jag älskar dig…"

Trotts att Snape lät som han beskrev hur han dissekerat en katt och hittat någon obestämd livsform i dess magsäck, och det enda spår av äkta känsla i bekännandet var en lätt antydan av avsmak, så kunde han verkligen inte rå för att han var rörd till tårar. Det var första gången Snape sagt det till honom.

Snape lyfte försiktigt upp hans hand och trädde på honom hans vigselring.

"Jag hoppas du lyssnade", muttrade Snape sen, med blicken tjurigt fäst vid marken "för jag tänker aldrig säga något liknande igen",

Harry förmådde inte svara.

"Potter säg något…?" bad Snape irriterat.

Han skrattade till och tårarna i hans ögon svämmade över och rann hastigt ner för hans kinder.

Uppenbarligen ännu mer irriterad över detta så suckade Severus trött och torkade bort det våta från hans kind med tummen.

"Jag har alltid vetat att du var en fjant", muttrade Snape och drog fingrarna genom Harrys hår för att få bort dem från hans ögon.

"Men jag hade aldrig trott _du _var så sentimental!" skrattade han till svar.

Den forna Slytherinaren fick ett mörkt uttryck.

"Sluta retas, Potter, jag försökte bara stilla din högst feminina oro", morrade Snape i en förolämpande ton.

Han skrattade.

"Så jag får vara kvinnan i förhållandet? Sjyst…!"

"Det var du som fick klänningen, Potter", påpekade trolldrycksläraren.

Harry såg på Severus och log.

"Vad sägs om att vi båda är de vi är, Snape? Jag tror de blir bäst så",

Snape fnös irriterat och vände bort blicken. Han log.

Hur länge de än stannade tillsammans så skulle trolldrycksläraren alltid ha förfärligt humör. Förhoppningsvis skulle han vän bli ännu bättre på att bota det i framtiden också.

Han sträckte ut handen och vände Severus ansikte mot sitt eget. Snape blängde lite på honom. Han ignorerade det och pressade istället en mjuk kyss mot den andre mannens läppar.

"Jag älskar dig också, Severus",

Ett litet leende spred sig över Severus läppar.

Förhoppningsvis så skulle de stanna tillsammans väldigt länge.

"Potter, säg inte att du tänker på något sentimentalt trams nu?!"

-Fin-

Som någon form av efterord vill jag presentera anledningen till varför Snapes ögon är blå.

Till och börja med var det (tillsammans med "Misteltoe") anledningen till att jag ville skriva den här överhuvudtaget.

Det var såhär (hur sliskigt det än låter) att jag stod och tittade på stjärnhimlen från balkongen. Eftersom jag bor på landet fanns det väldigt många stjärnor (det finns precis lika många stjärnor på stan, det vet jag, men de syns inte lika bra där), ni vet sådär extrem-många så bakgrunden nästan ser grå ut? Jag hoppas några av er förstår vad jag menar. Men i alla fall, där det inte fanns så många stjärnor hade himlen en väldigt fin färg. Mer blå än svart, men ändå för svart för att riktigt kallas blå. Då kom jag fram till att det skulle nog passa väldigt bra som färg på Snapes ögon.

Så nästa gång ni ser natthimlen, tänk på Severus ögon.

God Jul och Gott nytt år!


	25. HarrySnape lite mer M i storyn

Jaa, ni, jag vet inte riktigt hur det här hände…

Eller vem lurar jag?! Jag vet precis hur det här hände! Jag är fruktansvärt och hopplöst förälskad i Allan Rickman så när jag såg "Love Actually" så kunde jag inte låta bli! Här kommer alltså… *trumvirvel*… epilogen till epilogen! Enjoy! (det var ju trotts allt bara _en_ sexscen i den ordinarie ficen, och så kan vi ju inte ha det, eller hur… ;) )

(Dagens citat, föresten: "Du ska bara hålla din käft och suga min kuk!")

--

"Severus… Severus…!"

Inte riktigt beredd att lämna sömnens luddiga värld så suckade han bara lågt och vred på huvudet som svar på den envetna hand som skakade honom.

Något tungt landade över hans höfter till följd av hans brist på respons. Han stönade irriterat och kliade sig med all av sömnighetens fumlighet på näsan. Det skulle förmodligen vara en mer korrekt beskrivning att säga att han slog sig själv i ansiktet.

Två tunga punkter över hans bröstkorg gjorde det svårt att andas, men han hade nästan somnat om… det spelade ingen roll.

Något varmt och vått gjorde något obestämt mot hans nacke.

"Det snöar ute, Severus…" viskade en allt för välkänd röst i hans öra. Han stönade irriterat, bara några sekunder ifrån så skulle han somna om…

"Det är julafton, Severus…" de irriterande viskningarna igen. Läpparna som format orden sög nu mjukt på hans örsnibb.

"Jag lovar, Potter… låter du mig inte sova i minst fem timmar till så ska jag återuppväcka Lord Voldemort från de döda och bussa honom på dig…" han gäspade.

"Åh älskling, det gjorde du ju förra månaden och jag dödade honom då med, har du redan glömt det?"

"Visst ja…" muttrade han irriterat och slickade sig trött om sina sömntorra läppar. "Och kalla mig inte _älskling…" _la han till med avsmak.

"Självklart inte", svarade Harry änglalikt.

"Varför gifte jag mig med dig nu igen?" muttrade han, fortfarande utan att öppna ögonen.

"För att du älskar mig", svarade Harry glatt. Han suckade.

"Kan du inte bara släppa det? Jag har sagt det _en enda _gång, och det var _fyra_ månader sen…" muttrade han.

"Aldrig, du vet att jag har sparat det där i mitt minnessåll…"

"Jag visste att det fanns en anledning till att jag ville förstöra den där grejen…" mumlade han, mer till sig själv än till Gryffindoraren.

"Kom igen Severus, du vet att du älskar mig…" retades Potter och petade honom i bröstet.

Utan förvarning (i alla fall för Harry) så slog han armarna om Gryffindorarens midja och rullade runt så han låg över den svarthåriga pojken.

Invärtes berömde han sig själv för att han klarat det hela så bra utan att ens behöva öppna ögonen.

"Jag vet att jag vill sova, så håll käft och ligg still", muttrade han och begravde ansiktet mot Potters hals.

"Tråkmåns", mumlade Harry till svar, men slog ändå armarna om honom också.

Detta ledde till att Harrys kropp ändrade ställning någotsånär mot hans, och det var alldeles tillräkligt.

Han lyfte huvudet och slog för första gången den här morgonen upp ögonen, för att stirra ner i sin makes undrande ansikte.

"Potter… du är hård…" konstaterade han, ett sting av upphetsning for genom hans kropp men han gjorde sitt bästa för att det inte skulle synas.

"Jag vet", svarade Gryffindoraren med ett både något generat och illmarigt leende.

"Du har inga underkläder på dig…"

Harrys leende blev ännu bredare.

"Hur många gånger har jag sagt åt dig att sova med underkläder på!?" frågade han irriterat. Att irritationen delvis berodde på upphetsning skulle han aldrig medge.

"Men jag vet att det bara är för att du inte vill ha sex när vi egentligen ska gå och lägga oss", svarade Potter okynnigt.

Skulle han ha varit någon annan så skulle han nog ha rodnat, för anklagelsen var helt sann.

"Det finns en poäng med det, vet du?" svarade han torrt.

"Det finns faktiskt en poäng med att jag har tagit av mig mina underkläder också, vet du?" gav Harry retsamt igen.

Han stirrade ner på Potter.

"Vad menar du?" frågade han.

"Vad tror du?" svarade Harry och lyfte mjukt upp sina höfter för att möta hans.

Där rök alla tvivel att Harry inte visste om hans erektion.

"Potter, inte nu, det är julafton…" muttrade han generat.

"Och det brydde du dig inte ett skvatt om nyss", kontrade Harry med ett bredd leende och böjde sig ner över honom för att kyssa hans panna. Han knep ihop ögonen.

Det var fascinerande, hur mycket han än protesterade när Harry ville ha sex så slutade det alltid med att de hade det ändå, och han ville precis lika mycket som – om inte mer än – Harry.

"Snälla? Bara lite?" bönade Potter. Han suckade och slog upp ögonen.

"Alla utom du skulle förmodligen använda mindre subtila metoder för att få som de vill, Potter… Och gå rakt på sak…"

Något glittrade till i Harrys ögon och ett illmarigt leende spred sig över hans läppar.

"Tror du?"

Han slöt ögonen, det var mycket lättare att motstå Potter på det viset

"Ja, dessutom, Potter, du är nitton och jag fyller fyrtio om en månad, skulle vi ha sex varje gång du ville så skulle- ...! _Vad gör du!?"_

"Tah saken i egna händer. Elle' ja… mun…" svarade Harry och log runt sin munfull. Han kom fram till att Gryffindoraren måste ha trollat bort hans pyjamasbyxor, för de fanns ingenstans att bli sedda och han skulle ha känt något om Harry bara dragit av dem.

Han svalde ansträngt, det var inte så väldigt lätt att hålla huvudet kallt i en sån här situation.

"Potter… du har aldrig sugit av någon förut…" kommenterade han lågt och hävde med viss svårighet upp sig så han stödde sig på armbågarna.

"Äh… någn gån måshte ju vaha den föshta", mumlade Harry till svar. Vad än den inte längre så oskuldsfulla tonåringen gjort med den där "äh-et" så hade det fått hans huvud att snurra.

"Du gör som du vill…" kapitulerade han omedelbart andlöst och la sig tungt ner på madrassen igen. Potter kunde verkligen få honom precis vart han ville. Skrämmande fort gick det också.

Nu ville Potter uppenbarligen ha in honom i sin mun ytterligare, för han sög på honom som om han vore någon form av utsökt godisklubba. Han stönade lågt.

"Är du säker på att du… ngh…! Vill göra det här?" frågade han skakigt. Till hans omåttliga förvåning så rätade Harry omedelbart på sig och slängde benen över sängkanten.

"Nej, nu när du säger det kanske det skulle vara bra att slå in de sista julklapparna…"

Fullkomligt handfallen så kunde han bara stirra på Potter med öppen mun. Från att ha varit i sjunde himlen hade han nu ramlat pladask ner på jorden igen. Det var ett långt fall, ska du veta!

"Meh…" hann han inte hindra från att undslippa hans läppar.

Till hans förvåning så _skrattade _Harry.

"Du skulle ha sett din min!"

Och folk kallade _honom _för ondskefull!

Till hans lättnad klättrade Harry tillbaka ner i sängen och kröp in i hans famn. En liten stege till andra himmelriket i alla fall.

"Gör inte om det, är du snäll", muttrade han i Harrys öra. Gryffindoraren skrattade mjukt.

"Jag lovar",

Nittonåringens mjuka läppar täckte hans i en mjuk kyss.

"Kan vi fortsätta nu?" frågade han. Harry skrattade.

"Visst", svarade Gryffindoraren… "Men nu vill jag ha din inuti mig…" fortsatte han viskande i hans öra.

Nog för att de hade legat med varandra ett antal gånger nu – ungefär en gång om dagen sedan deras bröllop skulle ha varit, ibland två – men han blev alltid lika förvånad över hans kropps rektion när Harry gjorde vad-han-nu-gjorde med rösten.

Han tog hastigt tag om Gryffindorarens smala axlar och brottade hastigt ner honom. Inte för att tonåringen bjöd så mycket motstånd.

"Det tror jag nog vi kan ordna", sa han och log snett.

Han sänkte sig ner över Harry till han var i höjd med hans navel. Han log elakt upp mot Potter, han älskade sina snilleblixtar.

"Jag är fortfarande lite våt sen du sög av mig… vill du att jag ska gå in direkt?" frågade han.

Harry nickade kort som svar.

Han placerade en rad med små kyssar på väg upp över Harrys bröstkorg.

"Är du beredd?" frågade han andlöst. Igen så nickade Harry.

"Bra", svarade han och trängde hastigt in i den yngre mannen. Potter gav ifrån sig ett ljudlöst stön av blandad njutning och smärta.

Han tvingade sig själv att hålla still tillräckligt länge för att Harry skulle kunna slappna av.

"Är du okej?" fick han fram.

Harry svarade med att fläta ihop fingrarna bakom hans nacke och dra ner honom i en kyss. Medan Harrys tunga gled in och utforskade hans mun så drog han sig långsamt ur honom, ända tills han var nästan helt ute, bara för att sen trycka sig in lika långsamt igen. Potters suck av njutning dämpades av hans mun. Han gjorde om proceduren igen, lika långsam, in och ut, och svarade nu ordentligt på Gryffindorarens kyss.

"Snabbare…" mumlade Harry mot hans läppar. Han lotsades inte höra och fortsatte i sin långsamma takt, fast besluten att dra ut på det så länge så möjligt. Långsamt ut och in igen.

"Ngh… Snälla… Snälla Severus! Snabbare", mumlade Harry och slet bort sina läppar mot från hans.

"Nu är det jag som bestämmer…" flinade han till svar, även fast det egentligen tog mer än hela hans självbehärskning att fortsätta i sin dödligt långsamma takt.

Harry stönade, den här gången delvis av irritation. Utan att han riktigt visste hur det hänt så hade Harry plötsligt vänt på dem, så Gryffindoraren satt gränsle över hans höfter.

"Fuskare…" muttrade han med ett litet leende men gjorde inget för att ta tillbaka sin dominans.

"Tyst med dig, din sadist…" flinade Harry och kysste honom mjukt på halsen. Han lyfte sig upp från honom lika långsamt som han hade satt takten tidigare, men tryckte sig sen hår tillbaka ner igen. Det enda som höll tillbaka honom från att kasta huvudet tillbaka och sluta ögonen var viljan att se Harrys ansiktsuttryck.

Som förväntat var det fullständigt förtrollande.

Den svarthåriga Gryffindoraren hade uppenbarligen inga planer på att ta det lika långsamt som han hade föreställt sig, utan ökade bara stadigt takten.

Det dröjde inte lång tid innan han kom.

Harrys kollapsade tungt över hans utsträckta arm. Han andades tungt ner i madrassen. Merlin, fortsatte det såhär så skulle han förlora rörelseförmågan i benen innan han fyllde fyrtiofem!

Harry hämtade sig – inte förvånande, han var ju tjugo år yngre – snabbast och fick fatt i sin trollstav och trollade både sängen och dem rena.

"Tack", mumlade han och rullade över på sidan.

Potter lyfte på hans arm och bjöd in sig själv i hans famn. Han suckade mjukt.

Hur trött han än kunde vara så var det alltid värt det.

Harry kröp försiktigt närmare honom och borrade in sitt ansikte i hans bröstkorg.

"Du luktar gott…" mumlade Harry. Han skrattade lågt till svar.

"Jag luktar som dig, det gör jag alltid nu för tiden…"

Harry log. De låg tysta en stund och bara var.

Han tittade frånvarande på när siffrorna på den digitala väckarklockan på nattduksbordet ändrades medan han njöt av känslan av att Harry ritade små mönster på hans rygg.

"Du… när skulle dina dumma vänner komma förresten…?" frågade han tillslut och bröt tystnaden.

"Vid ett, hur så?" sa Harry.

"Vid _ett?" _frågade han med ett svagt sting av panik.

"Ja, jag sa ju det",

"Hur tänkte du då när du bestämde dig för att förföra mig imorse?" frågade han misstroende. Harrys fingrar slutade måla på hans rygg.

"Du var långsammare än vad jag planerat, men hurså?"

"Potter… klockan är halv ett nu!"

~*~*~

"Klar!" ropade han ut till Snape i köket.

"Mh… jag med…" muttrade Snape till svar och kom ut med en stor skål breddfull med sås balanserandes i händerna. Slytherinaren ställde ner den vita porslinsskålen på bordet. Det rann över och ritade en smal brun rand på kanten. Severus tumme svepte snabbt bort det.

"Säker på att allt är klart?" frågade Severus och såg sig om.

"Ja, jag tror det", svarade han och rättade till Snapes krage. Han passade på att dra ner den svarthåriga trolldrycksläraren för en kyss när han ändå håll på.

De slutade tvärt när det plötsligt knackade på dörren.

"Kom in!" ropade han och slängde en blick på Severus, som himlade med ögonen. Han skrattade lågt, Snapes läppar var röda efter kyssandet.

Dörren öppnades och Ron och Hermione ropade glatt "Hej!" in till dem i korus.

Snape suckade ljudligt, och han skrattade.

När han såg Ron lika fumligt som alltid hjälpa Hermione av med kappan så hennes tydligt putande mage blottades, visste han att det här skulle bli den bästa julen någonsin.

Snape la en arm kring hans midja.

"Det här blir nog sista gången de får komma hit, Potter, jag hatar barn",

* * *

Nu är det slut på riktigt!

God Jul och gott nytt år!


End file.
